


【授翻】【铁霜】托尼的奴隶Tony's Thrall

by allegray, EndlessStairway



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kink Negotiation, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cages, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, FrostIron - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Angst, M/M, Memories of torture, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Slave Loki (Marvel), Slavery, Slut Shaming, Starvation, memories of non-consensual drug use, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 77,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegray/pseuds/allegray, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessStairway/pseuds/EndlessStairway
Summary: 原作：EndlessStairway原链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188148/chapters/27671058从阿斯加德残酷的制裁中获救后，Loki被留给了Tony Stark。他无法说话，也无法打破奴隶项圈的控制。而当Tony向Thor许诺照顾他的兄弟时，他对自己陷入的境地一无所知。





	1. 爬行

这件混账事又来了。Tony瞟了一眼卧室昏暗光线中Loki跪坐的身影。他现在不能做这件事。先洗澡。  
不幸的是，洗澡并没有改变什么。他回来时Loki仍然跪在那里，一动不动，无声无息。Tony思索起他的事情。自从十天前Thor把他丢到Tony脚边之后，每一晚都是这样。他不理解Loki的行为，尽管他知道这和他脖子上那根镶满了宝石的金属项圈大有关联。除了项圈，Loki只穿了Tony给的紧身四角短裤。他也给了他别的衣服，白天他也会穿，但每到夜晚他都会悄悄溜走，然后裸着身子出现在Tony的卧室里，恭顺地献上自己。Tony和他讲过，冲他吼过，命令他不许这么做，甚至有一晚把他关在了门外，却只是把这场顺从的展示挪到了走廊里上演。每次Tony送走他时Loki看起来都更糟了，他的皮肤苍白、手脚打颤，幽灵似地悄然走出房间。Loki始终没有说话，甚至鲜少点头或摇头，他的目光只会在他认为Tony没有看他时从地面上抬起来。到底要怎么办？Tony毫无头绪。  
Thor说Loki是个奴隶，管他什么意思。项圈上的宝石也总以一种难以理解的规律忽明忽暗。当Tony失望地冲Loki大吼时它们更亮了，然后Tony停了下来，内脏挤成一团，因为他意识到Loki正因为疼痛而颤抖着，宝石金色的光芒照亮了他病态的灰白脸色。从此以后他就再没提高过自己的声音，但他也没能进一步理解是什么触发了惩罚，又要怎么停止它。Jarvis曾经给Tony看过一段Loki在厨房里失手打碎一个盘子的录像，录像里，宝石以一种复杂的规律震动着，而Loki摔倒在地，抽搐了至少一分钟。等宝石终于暗淡下去，Loki挣扎着爬起来收拾残局时，有泪水自他的脸上淌落。  
Tony坐到了床上。“你知道，如果你能跟我说话，事情会好办很多。”他没指望能有一个回答，实际上也没有得到。Loki的胸脯因为急促的呼吸而剧烈起伏着，紧握在背后的双手无法掩饰他的颤抖，长发自他压低的脸边垂落。Tony不是不明白。只有一个原因能让他赤裸着跪在Tony的床边。每一天他都变得更苍白，更瘦了。他几乎没睡，也几乎没吃东西。但Tony还不想尝试那个明显的解决办法。别的不说，Thor估计就会杀了他。可现在的情况也不能持续下去，而Tony不知道怎么办才好。  
“回你的房间，Loki。”他说。  
Loki努力想站起来却跌倒了，项圈发出了亮光。Tony惊恐地看见Loki弓起了背，浑身发抖。看起来，宝石的震动像是有电击的效果。  
“够了！”Tony叫道，抓住Loki的肩膀想要稳住他，却不料惩罚立即停止了。Loki勉强睁开了眼睛，挣扎着跪了回去，手和头贴上地面。Tony很是头疼，他不能不折磨Loki就把他送走，却也绝对不会强暴他。比起Tony，Loki更不会愿意参加这个恶心的游戏，但他该怎么办呢？  
“这他妈到底是怎么回事，Thor?”他自言自语道，一边思考着可能的选择，一边漫不经心地抚摸着Loki的头发。Loki没有反应，也许他就算想躲开也不敢。Tony回过了神，抚摸到一半的手也停了下来。如果Loki不会和他说“不”，他就必须为两人保持足够的界限。  
他很累，他们都很累了。今晚也不会解决什么问题的。Tony从床上拽下一个枕头和一条毯子丢到房间一角，说：“你就在这里睡”，用上了命令意味最浓的语气。宝石的光芒减弱了，于是他又加了一句：“万一我晚上想要你呢。”光芒又减弱了。有意思。  
“爬过去。”他又说。当Loki四肢着地地伏下时，宝石的光芒完全消失了。  
Loki顺从地爬向了角落，在毯子上蜷起身子。他几乎瞬间就沉入了睡眠，发丝垂落在脸颊上。他的模样堪称平和，比起在Tony给他的客房里翻来覆去时好多了。Tony拿过另一条毯子，盖上他过于消瘦的身体。他需要好好想想这件事了。他向Thor承诺了会照顾他的弟弟，虽然当时他想到的更多是一个小囚室，而不是自己卧室的一角。那时候的Thor狂暴又惊慌，紧抓着Tony的肩膀、紧盯着他的眼睛要他作出保证，却没给他什么关于以后的有用信息。他把Loki从惩罚中偷了出来，又必须马上回去平息自己造成的动乱。临走时，他的眼睛里蓄满了泪水与歉意，对Loki说：“你现在是Tony Stark的奴隶了。”而Loki没有回答，只是在他的兄长送走他时把背弓得更低了些，目光直盯着地面。  
要是Tony被赶出自己的卧室也太惨了，所以他爬上了床，背对着沉睡的Loki躺下。“要是他有什么动静就叫醒我，J。”他喃喃道，接着也睡着了。


	2. 进食

Loki仍然睡着。在Tony给他的客房里翻来覆去了那么多夜，他一定早就疲惫不堪了。Tony不明白他为什么能在自己房间的地上睡得那么安稳，却没法在客房豪华的床上好好入睡。正当他想着是要让他继续睡还是把他叫醒再检查一下那个项圈的时候，Lok睁开了眼睛。他一看见面前的Tony就抽了口气，眼睛也睁大了。Tony立马退了一步，但Loki已经动了起来，他翻身跪下，手撑在地上，额头也压上了地面，Tony能看到Loki长发下的宝石正发着光，而Loki粗重的喘息成为了房间里唯一的声响。  
“够了。”Tony厉声说道。那令人厌恶的震动减轻了，却没有彻底停止。“去你的房间，洗澡，穿好衣服。蓝牛仔裤，浅蓝上衣。然后去客厅等我。”随着Tony一一发出命令，宝石的光芒也逐渐变暗，最终消失了。有意思。也许只有当Tony没有亲自控制时项圈才会接过控制权？Tony一边洗澡一边默想着。今天他一天都没有事，也许能做点关于Loki的研究了。  
他一直没怎么关注过Loki，寄希望于Thor能在什么时候回来然后把他带走。但现在他意识到自己忽视了对雷神的承诺，Loki就在他眼皮子底下受罪，他却几乎没有发现。他让他几天没睡，也没怎么吃饭，还得忍受惩罚——因为Tony甚至没注意到他在受罚。Tony决定今天就来弥补这些。虽然Thor没给他别的选择，但他也承诺了会照顾Loki，所以他得迈出这一步。他回想起自己向Loki粗暴地说话时宝石的光芒，肠胃难受地缩紧了。那时他转过了脸，无视了他。不会再有了。他会解决这件事的。

Loki正在顶层套房的客厅里乖顺地等他。刚刚洗完了澡，又经过了一晚好觉，他看起来好了一点儿。他依然过于消瘦，但皮肤稍微不那么苍白了，头发也潮湿地垂在脸侧。Tony已经看厌了他跪着的样子，但他什么也没说。毫无疑问，这对于Loki来说是个更安全的选择，比起冒着惹他不悦的风险站着，或更糟地，用他的家具而言。

Tony一边穿衣服一边让Jarvis告诉他他所知的关于奴隶制的事。没有什么好事。就此他能确定Loki差不多就是他的奴隶了。他责备自己没有早点意识到这个。他一开始就不该同意这件事的，哪怕Thor解释了一点点他都不会同意！但指责Thor也没有意义，他肯定以为Tony知道自己要干什么。Tony也不能怪他带走了Loki。尽管发生了那么多事，他还是爱着他的弟弟，而且目睹他沦为奴隶，被持续不断的惩罚逼迫着服从，还肯定知道他被强暴和虐待了……Tony一点都不能怪他。可那也改变不了Tony不知道要怎么照顾Loki的事实。有时候他能靠着夺过控制权来停止惩罚，但还有些事他不明白。为什么他就不能不惩罚Loki然后把他送出卧室呢？为什么Loki即使被命令开口了也不能说话？

Tony烤了一些贝果面包，涂上黄油，拿到长沙发边坐下。  
“过来。”Tony命令道，Loki便手脚并用地爬向了他。好吧，他没料到这个，但不是完全不想要。Tony并不反感这类游戏。他马上赶走了这种想法，毕竟，Loki不是自愿参与的，他爬着只是为了避免惩罚。Tony手握所有的权力，而Loki一点也没有。Tony必须非常、非常小心，因为Loki也许看起来是愿意的，实际却不是。当然了，如果要在强暴和折磨里面选，也许Loki会挑不那么痛苦的那个，但那完全不是同意的意思。  
Tony咬了一口他的面包，朝另一个人点点头。“那是给你的。”他说，“你可以吃。”  
Loki盯着盘子，目光中流露出饥饿，但他没有动手去拿。Tony放下了自己的早餐：“你被允许吃饭了”，他说，不确定为什么Loki明显想吃也没有吃。Loki伸出了手，却马上抽了回来，在项圈开始微微发光时缩起了身子。一个警告，大概?Loki不再尝试拿取食物时光芒也消失了。Tony大惑不解。Loki怎么不能吃东西？他之前吃过吧，对吧？  
“J，给我看看Loki上一次吃东西的时候。”  
“没有Loki先生在套房里进食的录像，Sir。”瞬间传来了回复。  
Tony坐直了，惊骇万分。Loki自从一周多前来了以后就没有吃过东西？他搜索起自己的记忆。他见过Loki出现在厨房里，见过他从水龙头边喝水，见过他洗盘子。但当他意识到自己没见过他吃任何东西时，羞愧感猛地击中了他。这不好。这很不好。Tony实在是个照顾人的糟糕人选，他几乎连自己都照顾不了！他必须想办法，否则Loki就要在他眼前挨饿了。


	3. 卧室

“好吧，我们来做这个。”Tony前倾着坐在长沙发上，决心搞定这件事。  
Loki必须吃饭。他在消瘦，失去原有的光采，看起来活像Tony在同一个房间里直面过的、身披盔甲威风凛凛的人的幽灵。现在他的肩膀塌了下去，脑袋低垂，穿的不是皮革和盔甲，而是牛仔裤和简单的T恤。  
Loki僵硬地跪在盘子跟前。他没有动手拿起它，宝石也熄灭无光。  
“拿起盘子。”Tony谨慎地命令道。Loki照做了，双手端起了盘子。宝石没有反应。好。  
“拿起面包。”  
Tony努力去看Loki服从命令时的表情，但他的长发和垂下的双眼让他很难看清。Tony想找到些警告，或是什么自己在做正确的事情的信号。  
“咬一口。”宝石一下子亮了，Loki也丢下了食物，好像它烫伤了他一样。Tony早有准备，迅速说道：“够了，不要咬了。”Loki摇晃了几下，脸色发白，握着盘子的手却没有松开。宝石变暗了。Tony开始厌恶那种灿烂的金光了。  
好吧，所以他给Loki下不该下的命令的时候就会触发惩罚?还是Loki不服从的时候?Tony希望可以进入自己一团糟的脑子。Loki是故意让自己挨饿的吗？Tony不这么认为。Loki尝试过进食，只是因为疼痛而住手了。  
“你为什么不被允许吃东西？”  
Tony问出了声。Loki没有回答，手指紧扣着盘子边缘，止住了双手微小的颤抖。  
假设Loki不是为了要被饿死而戴上这个项圈的，他一定有办法吃饭。但怎么样才行?  
命令他做一些不会被项圈惩罚的事吧。看起来它在他试图服从的时候惩罚了他，比如昨晚他试图离开Tony的卧室的时候，以及试图吃饭的时候。无论他们正处在什么操蛋的运作体系之下，这个项圈的级别反正都比Tony高。要是Loki不服从命令的话也会被惩罚的吧，Tony想。也许不服从的后果比试图服从一道被禁止的命令更坏?他猜测着。他完全不知道事情是怎么运作的。  
Tony向后靠上沙发，心情沮丧。一个奴隶肯定不应该这么麻烦的。他应该为Tony工作，不是吗？而不是反过来。Tony忽地又坐直了身子，意识到工作也许就是关键。等Loki完成了他被指派的工作，就能吃饭了吧？但问题是，Tony很清楚Loki在期待什么样的“工作”——让他夜复一夜地穿着内裤跪在Tony卧室里的那种。  
想到自己应该是对的，一种不适感在Tony的心里油然而生。无论如何，食物不是免费的。如果Loki被这个奴隶项圈禁锢住了，他就得演好他的角色，努力赢得Tony的照养。可Tony没给他任何工作，一直无视他、随便他在套房里坐着。  
是时候让恶戏之神工作了。Tony决定无视自己想到那唯一一种能解锁Loki吃饭能力的工作时的烦恼。但愿不要达到那种程度。  
Tony环顾房内。现在还是清晨，有充裕的时间让Loki忙活起来。  
Tony伸手穿过他的发丝：“Loki，我真的不知道我现在在干什么，我也知道你不能回答我，但我尽力了。如果你能给我什么提示，现在就给吧。”  
Tony望着Loki，没指望任何回应。Loki飞快地瞟了一眼Tony，黯淡的绿眼睛朝Tony卧室的方向眨了两下。不过一瞬，项圈上就浮起了金光。Loki发出了一声微弱的呻吟，跪倒在地，T恤下的肋骨因为快而浅的呼吸颤抖着。  
“够了！够了！”Tony叫道，但那明亮的金光却没有消退。Loki双手紧抓着发丝，一声不吭，竭尽所能地蜷成一团。  
“够了！停！停！”Tony跳了起来，大口地呼吸。Loki就在他面前被折磨，而他竟然没办法让它停下！他的视野里只剩下了Loki在地上痛苦蜷缩的身影。  
“够了！”他惊慌失措地叫着，拼命想推翻那道惩罚，“起来！现在就起来！”  
他震惊地看着Loki硬撑着摇摇晃晃地站了起来，刺眼的亮光也减弱成了暗淡的光线。Tony深呼吸了一下。行。他可以处理这个。他需要继续控制Loki，免得项圈再接管他。他再次深呼吸了一下。他知道自己必须做什么。  
“去卧室。”Tony下令，指向走廊的尽头。  
Loki重新伏下来，爬向了卧室。  
Tony跟在后面。


	4. 工作

Tony深深地吸了口气。Loki已经尽力帮助他了，现在他必须得把事情做完。他讨厌用性的方式使用Loki，但更讨厌通过饿死他来证明自己的道德准则。让他活着还是更重要一些。Tony不知怎地对这位沉默的神祇有些着迷了，而那种拯救可以被救的人的强烈冲动仍旧拉扯着他。  
Loki跪在卧室里等待着，目光下垂，紧绷的肩膀暴露了他的紧张。他知道会发生什么事。尽管他每晚都会向Tony献上自己，过了几次之后他一定已经知道了Tony不会那么对待他。但现在，他明白，是时候了。  
“衣服脱了。”Tony命令道。Loki照办了，袒露出他苍白的皮肤、肋骨和过分细瘦的手臂。他紧握住裹着牛仔裤的大腿，试图隐藏自己颤抖的双手，而Tony望着他。怎么办。Tony没有一点儿性致，他更喜欢热情参与的床伴，尤其是在包含了下跪的游戏里。但他现在在这儿，作为一个不情愿的奴隶的不情愿的主人，还得让对方吃饭。  
“躺下，躺到地上，脸朝下。”  
Loki在Tony的脚边躺好位置，努力遮住自己的面孔。项圈的光芒始终很暗。Loki服从着Tony的命令，同时也必须服从奴隶约束的指令。Tony努力不去想这个。有人想让Loki当一个顺从的性奴，并逼迫他进入了那个角色里。Tony无法想象给他戴上项圈的那个人对他做过什么。他不可能逼自己强暴Loki的。这种事就是不可能发生，他做不到。但他必须做点什么。他希望Loki能给他比瞄一眼更多的指示。  
Tony强行压止了翻涌的思绪，"来点音乐，J"，他说，于是Jarvis开始放Black Sabbath的歌。Tony俯视着Loki，他的黑发，光滑而苍白的肌肤，宽肩与窄臀，蓝色牛仔裤下屁股的曲线。Tony在他身边跪下，一只手沿着他的脊背下滑。Loki战栗了一下，长发下开始显出黄色的光芒，于是他又僵住了。Tony握住他的发丝向上拉起，露出Loki的颈项和紧扣其上的该死的项圈。  
"没事的，没事的Loki，你做得很好。我不会伤害你的。"  
没有回应，但Loki的呼吸放松了一些。光芒又减弱了。Tony尽量地无视那个项圈，把注意力集中到面前温暖的躯体上来。虽然他出名地爱泡妞，但他也很热爱男性的身体。Loki符合他所有的标准——高挑，纤瘦，俊美，黑长卷发。Tony跨过Loki的身体，坐到了他的屁股上，双手自他肩膀一路抚摸至后背。他不去看那根项圈，不去看Loki紧绷的肌肉，只专注于手心里温热的肌肤和大腿下Loki的臀瓣。他伏下身，开始摇晃屁股，隔着裤子寻求更多的摩擦，逐渐累积起快感。  
"很好，你做得很好。什么都别担心，我就自己找找乐子，不会伤害你，也不会叫你做什么事。你躺着就好，什么也不用做。"  
Tony隔着裤子抚上自己的欲望，他的性器更硬了。他专注在身体的感受上，专注在眼前Loki制造的美景里，他躺在地上，发丝凌乱地覆盖着脸颊，手臂直伸到头顶。Tony感到腹中一片火热，他的身下有一个神，趴在他的地上，听从他的命令。他的呼吸加重了，摇晃着屁股，俯卧在Loki的背上，碾磨着Loki柔软的躯体。每次冲撞都增加了他的快感，使他的动作越发地激烈，体内的热度也不断攀升。他的双手滑到了Loki的肩膀下，把他紧紧地压近自己。Loki毫无反抗地依偎在他的臂弯里，没有迎合Tony的动作，但也没有逃避。Tony把脸埋进他的颈窝，他仍然好好地穿着所有的衣物，隔着裤子享用Loki的身体。随着他的动作逐渐加快，Loki的裤料发出了轻微的声响。他粗重的呼吸拍打在Loki的脖颈上，直到快感攀升到顶峰，那么地滚烫而强烈，而他最后挺动了几下，便有温热潮湿的触感在衣服里洇染开来。他的大脑空白了一秒，身体僵硬，接着心跳也减慢了。他松开了抓着Loki肩膀的手，把他放开，最后深深地吸了一口长气。此时，传来一声清脆的铃响，项圈也开始发出柔和的光芒。Tony正要说“够了！”却猛地止住了话语。  
那光芒不是黄色的，而是一种明亮而澄澈的，蓝。


	5. 蓝色

Tony盯着那道蓝色的光芒，它和反应堆的颜色差不多，明亮而清澈。Loki看起来并不痛苦，反而很放松，肋骨随着轻柔的呼吸而在Tony的大腿下微微起伏着。过了一会儿，Loki转过了头，从眼角望着Tony。自他到来之后，这仅仅是Tony第二次看见他被俘的神祇的绿眼睛。  
“我可以吃饭了吗，主人?”Loki的嗓音因为久未使用而沙哑，显得微弱而轻柔，但他说话了！  
“可以！”Tony说，还没从惊愕中回过神来。他从Loki的背上爬回到地毯上，而Loki站了起来，从门口溜走了，仍然没穿衣服。Tony爬起来追在他的身后。那道蓝光是什么?现在Loki可以为所欲为了吗？他说话了！他还要吃饭了！Tony没有停下来换衣服，他裤子里的黏腻得等一等了。

Tony到达厨房时Loki已经把冰箱翻了个底朝天。他抬起头，Tony看见他已经塞了一嘴的火鸡切片，手里拿着打开的包装袋。Loki的动作停了一秒，接着继续从袋子里抓出火鸡肉塞进嘴里。他的另一只手还抓来了奶酪片、橄榄、香肠和水果，一一堆在台面上。  
Loki突然的变化让Tony猝不及防。他已经习惯了潜行在房子里、低头沉默的他，但他如今狼吞虎咽着，好像还不知怎么在过去的两分钟里长高了一些。  
“你有问题吗，主人？”Loki说，嘴里塞满了火鸡和奶酪。  
“呃……对！”Tony难以置信地答道，“问题一——这他妈是怎么回事？Thor什么时候回来？现在你怎么又有蓝光了?你现在能吃饭了！”  
“这可不止一个问题。”Loki没有停止吞食，没有转身背向Tony，却也没有和他目光相接。“我能吃饭是因为我实现了我的用途。食物不是免费的，只有让自己有用的奴隶才能被允许吃他们主人的食物。或者说话，或者做别的事情。感谢你克服了对我的厌恶。我可以再饿着肚子撑一段时间，但那不舒服。主人。”  
Tony吃惊地望着他，努力消化着他的话。“等等，你说你实现了你的用途，是什么意思？”  
Loki停止了咀嚼，把嘴里的一大口食物咽了下去。“你已经知道答案了，主人。”他卑顺的态度似乎很快消退了，“这段轻松的时间不会持续太久，我可以继续吃了吗？”  
Tony眯起了眼睛。Loki顿住了，拿着几片香肠准备送进嘴里的手僵在了半空。Tony回想起刚才的对话，他叫Loki“等等”。  
“你仍然必须服从我。”他指明，因为感到十分放心而有些羞耻。  
Loki的脸失去了血色，手里仍然拿着食物。Tony眼看着他变了，肩膀微微缩起，又吞咽了一下。“是的。”他小心地说，垂下目光，大口地呼吸了一下，“求你，我可以继续了吗?”他又顿了顿，补充道，“主人。”  
Tony抖了一下。“当然！”他说，“你也不必那么叫我。”  
Loki又往嘴里塞了一把食物，“我必须，主人。”他说，嘴里满满当当地。他拉了拉项圈。它仍然发着蓝光，却暗淡了一些。  
Tony沮丧地冲着项圈吼了一声。“这玩意要怎么关掉？”  
“你得问把它戴上来的那个家伙。哦，等下，你不能，因为我哥哥杀了他。”Loki说道，语调平板。  
“该死的。”  
“没错。”Loki抓起牛奶盒喝了几大口，项圈上的蓝光正在迅速消退。“你越沉溺于我，我就能从这严格的控制里脱离越久。”他说这话的时候脸红了，眼睛向下望去。朝昔日的敌人请求什么显然很丢脸，更别说让他在性事上使用自己了。“你也许对我没有欲望，但我可以帮你做。你可以用我的嘴，我……我有一些技巧。我不会让你失望的。主人。”  
Tony退了一步，举起双手。“我不会让你做那种事的，Loki！”  
“那你想做什么，主人？我必须实现我的用途。如果我没有，后果就……不太好。你可以……你想的话可以要我！我不会反抗你的。你命令什么我都会做，你不一定要……你不一定要伤害我，主人。”  
Tony瞪着他，大惊失色。这是一场噩梦。不幸的是，Loki完全误解了他。  
“你……你想伤害我吗？”他几乎是用气音说了这一句，全然忘记了面前的食物。他又畏缩了一些，一副听天由命的样子。  
“不！”Tony喊道，“我不会伤害你，也不会强暴你！我不会……我不想那样。”  
Loki抓住了台边，项圈上的蓝光几乎看不见了。“如果你不愿意使用我，就把我交给哪个会用的人吧。我敢肯定你能在中庭找到一个乐于执行我的惩罚的人，尽管我不希望他们太过享受其中。”  
蓝光终于消失不见。Loki留恋地望着面前剩余的食物，手攥成拳又松开。他低着头开始清理厨房，把食物重新包好收起来，擦干净台面。Tony看着他工作。等厨房一尘不染之后，Loki跪在了大理石地面上，目光下垂，发丝遮住了一半的面孔，一切就像过去的十五分钟里无事发生一样。他又恢复了顺从地卑躬屈膝的模样，转变得简直诡异。  
Tony不知道要怎么办。他的恐惧成真了，那个项圈的确在强制执行Loki的角色。Tony必须选择是要性虐Loki还是任由项圈让他挨饿或折磨他。他甚至对自己今天早上做的事情都感到不适。他知道Loki并不想当他的自慰器，尽管和另一个选择相比他宁愿要这个。  
“我不会把你送给别人，不会强暴你，不会伤害你，也不会让你挨饿。”Tony努力使自己的语气听起来确实可信，但事实上，他不知道要怎么去平衡那些事情。

他是个天才。他会有办法的。

Loki没有回答。


	6. Thor

“我探测到了空气的异常波动，Sir。”  
Jarvis发出警告后没多久，一个彩虹光球就出现在了外面的平台上。噪音和震动逐渐退去，显出Thor的身影，一把金色的长矛松松地握在他的手心。Jarvis为他打开了玻璃门。他大步迈了进去，遍布擦痕的盔甲黯淡无光，发丝被汗水打湿，纠结在一起。  
Tony站起来迎接他，在他开口之前Thor就说：“Tony Stark！我弟弟在哪里?”  
Tony伸手指了指，忽然意识到Loki正裸着上身跪在自己的椅子旁边。  
Thor疑惑地瞪了他一眼，接着快步跑向了Loki，在他面前蹲下，大手握上了他的脖颈。  
“弟弟，”他说，“我回来了。你还好吗?”  
Loki没有动也没说话，Tony清了清嗓子：“呃……他不能说话，伙计。”  
“为何不能?给他许可！你在虐待我弟弟吗？”  
Tony回想起仅仅几个小时前他硬挺的性器摩擦着Loki屁股的情形，拼命克制着不去脸红。接着他想起Loki在过去的十一天里只吃了一次饭，脸色就发白了。  
“没有！”他大声说道，“没有！坐下来，我给你解释。”  
Thor明显不愿意放开Loki，他低下身子，努力想看清他的脸。Loki没有躲避，目光却始终直盯着地面。Thor只好放开了他，保护意味浓厚地站在他的身边，手臂交叉在宽厚的胸前。  
“那就解释，Tony Stark。”  
Tony倒进一张舒服的椅子里，尽量远离那对兄弟。  
“我需要咖啡。”他自言自语道。  
Loki立马爬了起来，蹒跚着走向了厨房，双腿因为长时间的跪姿而麻木。Thor瞪大了眼睛望着他半裸的弟弟开始准备咖啡，而Tony把脸埋进了手心里。这事儿没法轻易过去。Thor没有握上皮带上的锤子，但Tony看得出他想。  
“解释，Stark！”Thor命令道，仍然望着他卑顺的弟弟，“我把Loki留给你照顾不是让你用他消遣的！我知道你不信任Loki，但你没有囚室吗？这整座楼里都没有安全设施的吗？”  
“听着，Thor，”Tony抗议，“不是你想的那样。控制他的是那根项圈，不是我。”  
“那就放了他！”Thor喊道，“把他放回来给我管，我们也不会再麻烦你了。”  
“Thor……”尽管Tony很乐意摆脱这个麻烦，他还是知道这行不通。Loki会在Thor那里遭受和在Tony这里一样的经历，只是这一次Loki最后也不可能再吃饭了。“你就坐下。我们需要谈谈。”  
Thor在长沙发上坐下，让Tony和他弟弟都保持在视野里。咖啡机咯吱咯吱地启动了，而当Loki把杯子放上托盘，端到Tony面前时，Tony和Thor都尴尬地沉默着。Loki在Tony的身侧跪下，举起托盘，眼睛垂下。Tony真心希望自己没有说那句话，但他也不会冒着让Loki受罚的风险拒绝这杯咖啡。他拿起了杯子，Loki就匆匆赶回厨房去收拾托盘和咖啡机了。Tony能感觉到Thor从房间另一端投来的怒视。他一点儿也不想喝这杯咖啡了。当Loki再一次在他的椅子边跪下时，Tony抬起了视线，看见Thor紧咬着牙关，双手握拳。他飞快地思考着。  
“Thor，Loki必须服从约束的指令。如果我不让他这么做，他就得在服从我和项圈中选一个，而无论怎么选他都要受罚。”Tony顿了顿，还是把话都说完的好，“我一开始不知道发生了什么，不知道黄光是他正在受罚的意思。他不被允许说话，或吃饭，或其他任何我没叫他做的事情。”  
Thor沉下声音。“你不能命令他说话吗？”  
“你觉得我没想过这点吗？如果我叫他说话他就会受罚，因为我的命令和约束冲突了。他要想说话或吃饭就只能在……”Tony的声音低了下去。他滑到危险区了。  
“在什么时候?他什么时候能说话？”  
Tony搓了搓脸。“我也不太明白。只有一次，Loki不得不‘实现他的用途’来解开这个严格的约束。”  
Thor跳了起来，脸上浮现出醒悟的神情。“他的用途?”他咆哮道，“你和那些矮人一样地使用他了?”  
Tony也跳了起来，还没喝过的咖啡尽数洒上了小地毯，一脸狂怒。“他必须吃饭，Thor！他他妈的不能吃饭！你要我怎么办？让他饿死吗？你把他丢在这儿，脖子上戴着该死的电击项圈，然后消失了十一天！”  
他们俩互相怒视了一会儿，Thor一开始在气势上胜过了愤怒的凡人，然后他退了一步，表情窘迫。“我……我没意识到。我以为约束只是保证了他的服从，没有别的。”  
“嗯……现在你回来了，你能拿掉它，对吧？”  
Thor在房间里踱起步来。“这个约束是矮人之国精通魔法的人放置的，我的能力不足以取下它。Odin可以用Odin之力做到，但他是审判Loki的法官和陪审员，是他把Loki送进了这种命运，恐怕他不会再施以仁慈了。除此之外，我知道的唯一一个既有必需的力量又有魔法技巧的人就是Loki自己了。”他们都转过身，望向正被讨论的那个人。他安静地拿来了一个桶和抹布，正仔细地擦着Tony地毯上的咖啡渍。  
“弟弟，我要和你谈谈。”Thor说，期望Loki能够回答。Loki没有开口，于是Thor又望向了Tony。  
“你没在听吗?”Tony气馁地说，“他不能说话。他只能听从不与约束冲突的命令。我不完全明白那个约束是干嘛的，所以我尽量少给他下指令。”  
“你曾经有一次让他能说话了？你怎么做到的？”  
Tony畏缩了一下。他实在不想提那件事。Thor把他的沉默当成了自己想的那个答案，别开脸，双拳狠狠地握紧了。  
“我不得不那么做！我没有……我没有伤害他。”Tony的声音弱了下去，他很确定Thor并不想听到更多的细节。  
Thor沉重地吸了口气，握住了Tony的肩膀，“我明白，吾友。你做的事对我兄弟是必要的。我本不该把你和他置于这种境地，为此请求你的原谅。我的行动未经思考。我一刻也不能再把他留在那群魔鬼的手里了！他们都对他，我的弟弟，一位阿斯加德的王子做了什么！他们只把他当作一个取乐的玩具！”他转向Loki，“他们现在死了，而且一个都不会出现在瓦尔海拉。他们死得如同懦夫，为他们卑鄙的生命拼命乞求。他们不会再折磨你了，弟弟。”  
Loki没有回答，但Tony看到了他垂落的发丝底下满意地弯起的嘴唇。  
“但现在我还得向你请求更多，Tony Stark。中庭不会受到尼达维侵害，Loki在这里是安全的。我请求你庇护我的弟弟。你很聪明，也有机器帮助你，你能想办法打破那个约束吗？我不能在这里逗留太久，以免引来Heimdal的注意。我会尽快回去。”  
当雷神那双明亮的蓝眼睛恳切地望着Tony时，他别无选择，只能说好，他会照顾Loki的。Thor给了Loki一个笨拙的单向拥抱，然后跟着Tony回到了外面的平台上。  
“Thor……”Tony尴尬地说，“你知道，如果他待在这儿，我必须……你知道……他必须吃饭！”  
Thor伤感地点点头：“我知道我在向你请求什么，吾友。”他说，“我不会轻率地请求。Loki几乎没有朋友，也没有一个能让我信赖到他能做Loki的……监护人。你是个好人，Tony Stark，而我把我的弟弟交给你。”  
Thor举起长矛，彩虹的光束包围了他。等光束退去，他已经消失了。


	7. 手

寂静充斥着套房。Loki打扫了地板，还把橱柜里所有的清扫工具都更换了一遍，这才再次在沙发边悄然跪下。Tony叹了口气。“OK，好吧，我们还是开始比较好。穿件衣服，到实验室来找我。”  
Tony在Loki身上把他想得到的所有扫描都做了一遍。他需要创建一套基准读数，以与蓝色和黄色模式下的项圈读数比较。那根项圈属于一种先进科技的产物，而Tony知道如果他可以好好研究它，他就能找出它的秘密。Loki沉默而顺从地站在扫描仪前，跟随着Tony给出的简单指令。  
基准检查做完时已是深夜了。在做更多的事情之前，Tony需要先在“蓝色模式”下和Loki谈谈。他终究要在实验室里触发惩罚，但他现在还不会那么做。Jarvis需要时间来分析结果和排除所有的背景干扰数据，接着他们才能进行下一步。  
在Tony给自己调一杯蛋白冰沙的时候，Loki悄悄地走开了。Tony叹了口气，闷闷不乐地吸着浓稠的饮料。他知道Loki去了哪儿，而这一次他不会赶走他了。两个人都被迫做这件事的时候其实很难进入情绪，而Loki更惨一些，因为他必须服从Tony的任何决定。至少Tony可以决定做什么。尽管如此，他仍然不得不和Loki发展出性关系，无论他想要与否。Loki是富有魅力的，但他不知道自己的这个感受是让事情更好了还是更坏了。甚至在奇塔瑞大军破坏纽约的时候，Tony也曾很喜欢Loki邪笑着朝自己昂首阔步而来的样子。  
Tony走向了卧室。  
Loki就在那里，身上仅着内裤，跪在地板上等待着。Tony在门口凝视着他。只是在他身上磨蹭就已经足够享受了，但那只给了Loki大约15分钟的时间说话和吃饭。也许Loki必须做一个更积极的参与者。Tony从床头柜里拿出了一瓶润滑剂，在Loki面前跪下。  
“好了Loki，我们要做一些不一样的事了，看看我们能不能多给你一些时间。”Tony把润滑剂放进Loki手心，开始解自己的裤子，但他的动作在听见Loki不稳的抽气声时顿住了。Loki的双手又开始颤抖了，同时他也开始脱下他的内裤。Tony连忙抓住了他的手。“不……不，不，别这样。我不是要做这个。该死的。对不起，不，我只是想让你用手。”  
Tony顿了一顿，Loki也使自己镇定了下来，依然低眉顺眼地跪着。“好吧，要我说这件事情实在是太奇怪了，根本激不起性致，你肯定也这么觉得。”他重新站起来，又从床头柜里拿了些别的东西，“我越享受，你就能获得越长的时间，对吧？”Loki没有回答。Tony耸耸肩，把手里柔软的丝绸睡眠眼罩展示给Loki看，“我会问你介不介意，但你反正也没法告诉我。”他将绸料蒙上Loki的眼睛，理好他的卷发。Loki由他摆弄着自己，不过Tony认为他即便想反抗也不会真的付诸行动。然后，Tony久久地望了Loki一眼，再次努力忘掉这个情况是多么地暧昧不明，转而欣赏起Loki呈现出的迷人画面：黑色的丝绸眼罩覆盖着他的眼睛，暗色绸料衬着他高耸颧骨上浅浅的绯红，洁白的贝齿咬在唇上。  
“OK，我想要你用手。你要我告诉你怎么做吗？还是你可以直接开始？”  
Loki试探着伸出手寻找方向，摸索过Tony的大腿、腰际和敞开的长裤。他放下润滑剂，轻拽着长裤和内裤，Tony帮他把它们脱了下去，露出自己仍然绵软的性器。Loki有一双极富魅力的手，修长的手指灵巧地整理着Tony的衣物，给自己理出工作的空间。Tony松了口气，还好他不用指挥每一步的动作，让Loki至少能用他自己的节奏进行。Loki挤了一些润滑剂在手心搓热，轻柔而黏腻的水声一时充满了安静的房间。而Tony努力放空大脑。他和每个人一样喜欢手活儿，只是需要无视掉那根电击项圈的存在。Loki缓慢地开始了动作，几乎太慢了。他沿着Tony的茎身一路抚过，一只手伸到下面捧着他的囊袋，随着Tony迅速扬起的反应加重了力道。显然小Tony比大Tony更善于忘掉应该忘的。  
Tony发出了一声颤抖的呻吟，意识到Loki很善于此道。他真的是太他妈好了。紧握的力度恰到好处，而他有力的大手触摸到了每一个地方。他的掌心在顶端打了个转，同时用一根手指慢慢地抚过囊袋后侧，接着一切就令人尴尬地迅速结束了。Tony释放在了Loki的手心里，同时一把抓住了Loki的肩膀以保持平衡。  
“呃。”Tony把头埋在Loki肩上时听见项圈响了一声，蓝色的光芒照进了他的眼睛。他向后退开了。仍然蒙着双眼的Loki重新理好了Tony的衣物，小心着不把手上的精液沾上衣服。Tony接过了活，拉上自己的内裤和长裤，抬起手轻柔地解下了眼罩，让Loki的绿眼睛在突如其来的亮光下眨着。  
“你可以走了。”Tony说，知道Loki很可能还是很饿。  
Loki点点头：“谢谢主人。”然后他离开了房间。  
Tony跌坐在地板上，心跳依然没能从那场世界级的手活中平复过来。他看着监控里的Loki直奔厨房，又开始吃空他的冰箱，在心里记下下次要准备好一份有营养的饭。他给了Loki十分钟的时间从狼吞虎咽中恢复过来，然后走了出去。  
Loki暂停了吞咽，确认Tony能处在自己的视线里。Tony朝他挥挥手，示意他继续吃。  
“你能知道这次会持续多久吗？”Tony问。  
Loki在啃咬间顿了一下：“几个小时。你这次更满足了，主人。”  
“OK，好吧，那你吃好了到实验室来找我。不用急。”  
Tony转身往实验室走去，身后传来Loki的一句“是，主人”。


	8. 实验室

Tony需要再做一套扫描来与基准对比，找出值得关注的地方。大约半个小时以后Loki来到了实验室，走到扫描仪边预定的位置上，项圈仍然发着令人安心的蓝色光芒。他在来之前还花时间穿好了衣服，而Tony很感激这一点。  
扫描时Tony在椅子上转着圈，思绪已然跑到了机器的十步开外。他看着Loki耐心地站在那里，和他第一次来到这个星球时狂妄自大的模样相比，他现在看起来其实非常正常了。对于一个外星人来说的正常。对于一个刚从虐待中被解救的囚犯来说的正常。Tony刚从阿富汗回来的前几周里他都没有这么平静，甚至连伪装出这种样子都做不到。  
“我得说，Lokes，你处理得非常好。”  
Loki抬起眼睛：“什么处理得非常好，主人？”  
Tony有一点儿控制不住纠结的表情，但他说了下去：“这一切。待在这里，做这些扫描，做……你刚刚在楼上做的事情。”  
“满足你的欲望吗，主人？”Loki给了他一个极小的假笑。  
Tony皱了皱鼻子，回头去检查显示屏了。至今为止都没有什么和之前的扫描不同的东西。  
Loki又开口了，声音变轻了些：“十二天前，我在我主人的锻造厂里一丝不挂地趴着，手脚着地。他的两个朋友正在使用我，还有更多的人在等着轮到他们。这个……”他指了指扫描仪，又指了指Tony，“这实在是好太多了。”  
Tony惊骇地望着他。“发生了这种事我很难过”是他能想到的所有话了。  
Loki像只木偶似地耸耸肩，“Hreidmar已经被我哥杀了，还有别的很多人也一样。那些都结束了。但你要明白，待在这里，做一些你让我做的小事，是一种我非常需要的缓刑方式，为此我感谢你。主人。”  
Tony点点头。怪不得Thor杀了虐待他弟弟的人。那些混蛋自找的。  
“Loki，我可以问你点什么吗？”  
“你想做什么都可以，主人。”那道小小的微笑回来了，带着些许戏谑。  
“是啊是啊，我不会，你知道。不会有……那种事。”Loki是在小心地试探他的边界，摸索着新环境里能被接受的行为。换位思考的话Tony也会做一样的事情，也许还做不到如此隐晦。  
Loki又好奇地说：“你就不想多从我身上得到些什么吗？你要的够少的了，也就偶尔用一下手，配合你的试验，以及按你的喜好穿衣服。”  
Tony抬眼看见Loki穿着紧身的蓝色牛仔裤和一件黑色长袖T恤，几乎没什么称得上诱惑的地方。Tony没想到Loki会认为自己的穿着是为了取悦主人。“你的衣服其实是Jarvis选的。”他脱口而出，努力不去想如果是让自己随便挑的话他会选择什么。  
“Loki先生的衣服是我根据纽约目前的休闲风格选择的。”Tony发誓有的时候Jarvis能读心，“您想根据最近和您过夜的客人的衣着风格加一些新衣服吗，Sir?”  
在Tony能说“不”之前Loki已经说了“是的，请这样做，Jarvis。如果你允许的话，主人。”  
Tony举起双手：“当然，为什么不呢。去买吧，J。”  
Jarvis停顿了一刻，确认道：“新衣服会在一小时内送到，Sir。”  
Tony盯着显示屏，努力把注意力从脑内上演的Loki时装秀上挪开。专注，Tony！然而并没有什么好专注的，显示屏上的内容和基准时一模一样。Tony需要先让Jarvis分析了数据才能知道到底有没有什么特别不同的地方。几分钟后，扫描完成了，于是Tony决定休息一下。已经很晚了，他们都需要休息。  
“这个还能持续多久？”Tony指着Loki脖子上发着蓝光的项圈道。  
“很难说，也许再有几个小时。明天早上之前就会消失。”  
Tony点了点头。“OK，那我们就吃点饭，然后……看看我们在睡觉前能不能再给你几个小时。”  
很快，Tony点的泰国菜和三袋新衣服一起送到了。Tony摆放食物的时候Loki消失了几分钟，再出现时他依然穿着那条紧身蓝色牛仔裤，上身却换成了一件新的修身款灰色衬衣，领口敞着，袖子卷了上去，手腕上装饰着几只细细的金色手镯。Tony目不转睛地盯着。  
“你喜欢这样吗，主人?”  
“嗯哼。”Tony又盯着看了一会，强迫自己开口：“对，不是，你看起来很好。特别好。但你不需要为我打扮，你知道。”  
Tony无法把视线从那些手镯上移开。Loki一动它们就会叮当作响，把他的注意力越发吸引到那双有力的手上——那双刚刚握着Tony性器的手。  
“但这样很讨你喜欢?”Loki问道。  
Tony点点头。  
“那我不做的话就是傻瓜了。”Loki一定认为他是个傻瓜，“讨好你对我有好处。让你乐意把我留在这里，鼓励你要我，主人。”Loki把一只手放在一侧臀瓣上，转了一圈，让手镯再次碰撞出清脆的响声。他注意到Tony灼灼的目光，手抬了起来，微笑道：“你喜欢我戴金色的东西吗，主人？”  
Tony还举着Loki刚回来时他拿起的叉子。他逼迫自己移开视线，把叉子放回盘子边，拿出餐盒。“我喜欢你的手。”他说。没必要遮遮掩掩的。要是有什么事能帮助Loki获得蓝光状态下的相对自由，他又不说的话，那才叫残忍呢。  
Loki垂下眼笑了。“噢，”他说，走近了几步，手仍然抬着，“你喜欢我手的什么，主人？”  
Tony用力吞咽了一下，感到口干舌燥。摆脱了项圈控制出的屈从态度的Loki比Tony预想得难对付多了。  
“我喜欢你的手握着我的老二。”Tony从喉咙里挤出这一句，而Loki已经压在了他的身上，闯进了他的空间，把他向后压靠上料理台，一只手拥着他的背，另一只手隔着牛仔裤抚上了他的性器，用力抚摩着。Loki的膝盖插进了Tony的双腿之间，把他的腿向两侧分开。  
“Loki！”Tony猛地抓住了Loki的衬衫，手指紧攥着柔软的布料，整个人被困在料理台和Loki的身体之间。  
Loki用力吮吻着他的颈窝，逼得Tony泄出了一声呻吟，然后他拉开了Tony的裤子，手滑了下去，又让他叫了一声：“Yes！”  
“你想要这个吧，主人？”Loki低沉的声音在Tony的耳边响起，而他呼吸的触感令Tony后颈上的汗毛都竖了起来。Loki手上的动作加快了，未经润滑的手就那样粗暴地握在Tony涨硬的阴茎上。“你想让我摸你吗？取悦你？告诉我你想要什么我就会做。任何你渴望的。我是你的奴隶。”  
Loki的话令Tony发出了呻吟，同时Loki把手伸进了Tony的牛仔裤，滑过他的臀线，然后轻轻地，太过于轻地，在他的穴口压上了一根手指。Tony扭着背追逐着快感，但身后的花岗石台面让他动弹不得，只能在覆着他性器和屁股的双手间扭转，任由Loki为所欲为，直到他感觉那件新衬衫被自己撕破，直到Loki将他推上疯狂的极乐。


	9. 床

_ 寒冷，寒冷而空虚。他要死在这里了。他知道的。他会死在这里的寒冷里，再也不会暖和起来，再也不会再看见太阳…… _

Tony从噩梦中惊醒，心怦怦跳着。他很安全，他在家，在自己的卧室里。他深深地吸了口气，努力放松紧绷的肌肉，然后掀开被子爬下床，想去倒杯凉水。他还没在黑暗的房间里摇摇晃晃地走上几步，就忽然绊到了地上的什么东西，然后摔到了地上。

“靠！”Tony坐起来揉着撞上地面的手肘，在昏暗的光线中看见了Loki跪着的身影。“你在这干嘛？”

愚蠢的问题，他当然知道Loki在干嘛。项圈上的光芒已经消失了，于是Loki跪着，等待着他的主人醒过来使用他。Tony厌恶这个状况，一想到Thor把他的弟弟留给他当性奴就觉得怒不可遏、下流至极又骇人听闻，更糟的是他还得配合！Tony搓了搓脸，感觉噩梦的影响正在退去。“我要对你做什么？”

Loki当然没有回答。当然。他又回到了沉默的服从状态。Tony发现他想念他的声音了，在昨晚他们边吃泰国菜边聊天的一小段时间里，他发现Loki其实还挺有趣的。

“到床上来。”他说，指向房间里惹眼的King size大床。“不是为了那个！”他一看见Loki的手握紧了大腿就叫了出来，“只是到床上来，行吗？”

Loki爬向了床，钻了进去，僵硬地仰躺着。Tony拉起被单，在他的身边躺下。

“你能睡觉吗？”Tony意识到他仍然不知道项圈对Loki加诸的所有限制。Jarvis开口道：“Loki先生曾被观察到在项圈的这个模式下睡觉，Sir。”

“OK，好。”Tony已经开始打哈欠了，现在是凌晨三点，他已经半梦半醒了。“我现在只想要一个一起睡的伴，行吗？你什么事也不用做，你可以休息。”Tony闭上了眼，入睡前的最后一个念头就是有一个人和自己一起躺在床上还挺好的。温暖，舒适，安抚人心。

Tony在映入眼帘的朝阳中醒来时，他的性器正含在Loki的嘴里。

“啊！”他发出了一声颤抖的呻吟，意识到那种美妙、温暖又潮湿的感觉究竟是什么。他掀起被单，看见Loki正伏在自己的双腿之间，前后晃动着脑袋努力吞吐着自己的性器。

“噢老天。”Tony非常动摇了。他的意志很薄弱，他承认。他知道他应该抗议，但这个感觉太好了，太辣了！当Loki的鼻尖压进他的腹部，他全部的长度都被吞进那个紧致的地方吮吸的时候，他知道自己是不会阻止他的。

Loki伸手抓住了Tony的手，把它放在了自己的后脑上。

“噢老天。”Tony又说了一遍，手指绕进了Loki顺滑的发丝里。Loki吞咽了一下，令Tony叫出了声，另一只手也抬起来抓住了Loki的头发。他试探着拉起Loki的脑袋再压下去，而Loki毫无反抗地随他动作，在上升时用力吸吮着，伏下时张大了嘴，闭着眼睛，手扶在Tony的屁股上。

我是一个坏人，Tony想，一个很坏，很坏的人。他在拉下Loki脑袋的同时挺进了那张迎合的嘴，让Loki紧致的喉咙抚摩过自己硬挺性器的每一寸。随着他操进Loki的喉咙，湿润淫靡的水声和压抑的哽咽声便充斥了整个房间。Tony的手指紧紧缠着Loki的头发，控制着他的脑袋，控制着他什么时候能被允许呼吸，而什么时候他的嘴和喉咙只能取悦他的主人。

Loki在一次强硬的挺入下干呕起来，于是Tony放轻了力道，松开了手。Loki又握住了他的手，把它放回自己的头上向下压，鼓励着他继续。Tony开始高声呻吟，他知道这是不对的，他不应该配合这个，但这种感受实在太好了。

Loki毫无反抗地跟从着Tony的暗示，当Tony叫他低吟、张大嘴、吞咽的时候他也都照做了。Tony始终压低着他的脑袋，双手紧攥着他的头发达到了高潮，呻吟的声音盖过了Loki窒息的喉音。

Tony见到项圈上的蓝光时就放开了Loki的头发，Loki抬起头，用手背擦着脸，表情在昏暗的光线里分辨不明，蓝色的光芒在他脸上投下深深的阴影。

“我可以离开一下吗，主人？”他问道，声音沙哑。

“Loki……你是……那个是……”Tony不知道该怎么问完那个问题，他踌躇了一阵，终于疲惫地点点头，“你可以走了。”他说。无论Loki有什么感受，如果他不愿意的话，他都不会让他留下来说的。

Loki走后Tony跌回了床上，说不清自己干了些什么。Loki是鼓励他粗暴一点，Tony也知道Loki恨着项圈的严酷控制。毫无疑问他会做任何事来恢复蓝色模式。Tony会告诉他他不被允许那么选择吗？也许他现在可以得到的几个小时的相对自由也值得忍受几分钟的不适。

Tony起身走向起居区。Loki没有和往常一样出现在冰箱旁边，而是背对着Tony站在窗边，望着纽约的日出。

“嘿Loki。”Tony轻声地和他打了个招呼，不确定Loki有没有察觉到自己的存在。

Loki吓了一跳，转过身来。“早上好，主人。”他礼貌地说，喉咙明显还疼着。他重新调整了一下位置，让自己既可以看到窗外又可以看到Tony。

Tony走进厨房，他也许有时候是个傻瓜，但绝对不是不知道怎么照顾爱人的人。“热茶？”他问，手已经伸向了水壶和一盒薄荷茶。

“什么，主人？”Loki皱起了眉。

“你想喝点热茶吗？”Tony重复。

Loki茫然地望着他。

Tony耸耸肩开始泡茶，加了一点蜂蜜，然后把茶端了过来。他走近时Loki小小地退了一步，然后克制住了自己，站在原地。Tony递过杯子：“给你的。它能治疗，你知道，你的喉咙。”

Loki伸出手接过了杯子，但他紧张的体态说明他预想到了什么不好的事。

“你不喝吗？”Tony疑惑地说。他在努力做点好事！也许Loki不喜欢薄荷？

Loki啜饮了一小口茶，小心地抬眼望向Tony。

Tony鼓励地点点头，于是Loki再次把杯子抬到嘴边。Tony注意到他的手微微颤抖着。“怎么了？”他问。

“没什么，主人。”Loki回答，“我……我必须……你希望我喝多少？”

Tony搓着脸，一片茫然。“你想喝多少喝多少，我猜。这只是茶，如果你不喜欢就不用喝。”

Loki看着他的脚，肩膀缩着，声音轻得几乎像耳语：“我道歉，主人，我……我的前一个主人经常让我喝……药剂……”

Tony举起了手，退了一步。“嘿，抱歉，没事的，你不需要喝它。我没想到。这个……”他从Loki手里拿回了杯子，喝了一大口，“这是薄荷茶。它也不是很好，我会丢掉的。”

“等等！”Loki阻止了他，“等等，对不起，我没有怀疑你。以前别人给我一杯东西叫我喝的话都没有什么好结果，但我现在愿意来一杯，我的喉咙还有点痛呢。”他给了Tony一个小小的微笑。

Tony也笑了。“我猜也是！”他把杯子递给Loki，“我得说那是个非常令人印象深刻的体验。”

“你喜欢我做那个吗，主人？”Loki喝了一小口茶，目光越过杯沿望向Tony。

“对，我想你看得出我喜欢。你觉得还好吗？我是说，我没有伤到你吧？”

Loki摇摇头，“没有，你很体贴。你没有伤到我，还让我呼吸了。那个约束会给更……侮辱人的行为更多奖励，也就是为什么昨晚我在厨房里用手取悦你之后只得到了几个小时的休息。”

Tony晃了晃脑袋，感到一阵恶心。那个约束项圈就是所有操蛋事情的总和，就像Loki不得不屈从于性虐待还根本不够糟糕一样。显然，Tony的喜好甚至也不是那么重要，只要Loki被充分地虐待了就行。

“别钻牛角尖了，主人。为了也许能有一整天的放松，这也不是很高的代价，比起一整天都跪着，没办法说话或吃饭，甚至除了减轻约束的需求之外什么也想不了，这还是好多了。”

Tony知道Loki不想要他的同情，便点点头，决定回实验室检查一下Jarvis昨晚做的分析。他告诉Loki他可以过去加入他，也可以待在套房里。他可以吃，喝，睡觉，洗澡，读书，和Jarvis说话，看电视……Tony允许他做任何他想得到的事情。

Tony走向电梯时Loki低头道了谢。Tony知道Loki在纽约一战后应该受到惩罚，但他想的惩罚比阿斯加德的人道多了。等Thor回来，他会和他谈谈如果他们解除了那个约束会发生什么。Tony希望Loki摆脱它，但如果Loki自由后很快又在地球掀起混乱的话，他还不确定自己有没有准备好。哎算了，还不是操心这个的时候，Tony。现在，他还有工作要做呢。


	10. 兄弟

Tony从实验室出来时已经是下午了。他咕咕叫的肚子领着他上楼，回到了安静的套房里。Jarvis告诉他Loki拿了几本书、一些食物和饮料，然后去了他的房间。Tony随他去了，在沙发上就着电影吃了点剩下的泰国菜，权当休息。  
“Sir，我探测到了空气的异常波动。”Jarvis通知道，几秒钟后天台上的一道彩虹光芒宣告了Thor的现身。Tony匆匆忙忙地又往嘴里塞了几叉子香气扑鼻的椰子咖喱，与此同时Thor找准了方向，大步走进了套房。他比上次看起来好多了，金发光芒闪耀，甲胄锃亮，鲜艳的披风在身后飞扬，但他微笑之下的脸庞依旧紧绷着。  
“吾友Stark！”他叫道，“你还好吗？我的弟弟在哪？”  
Tony让Jarvis告知LokiThor来了，于是没过多久他就出现在了房内。Tony很高兴地看到蓝光仍然亮着，尽管Loki的衣着让他暗自觉得有些尴尬。那条黑色紧身牛仔裤和敞着一半扣子的刺绣丝绸衬衫明晃晃地昭示着他用来取乐的奴隶地位，他甚至还戴着Tony昨天称赞过的金手镯。  
Thor怒视着Tony，但没有评论。  
“弟弟！”他说，“你还好吗？”  
Thor向他的弟弟伸出手，但Loki的回应把他惊呆了。Loki快步走向了他，用力握住他的手保持了几秒。“我足够好，Thor。”他说，重又退了回去。  
Thor仔细审视着Loki的脸。“你看起来是够好的。”他同意道。这也不假，经过了几天规律的饮食和睡眠，Loki几乎恢复了原来的模样，这一次昂首挺胸地站着时他差不多和Thor一样高。  
“有什么新消息，Thor？”Loki直奔主题地问道。  
“啊。”Thor转开了眼睛，开始在房间里来回踱步。Tony走到Loki的身边站着，有一种奇怪的保护欲油然而生。  
“有话直说吧，伙计。”他说，发觉身侧的Loki紧张了起来。  
“尼达维差不多就要和阿斯加德签订和平协定了。”Thor开口，“他们接受了Odin给予Hreidmar勋爵和兵士之死的补偿。他不是个很受欢迎的人，而现在继承他产业的是他的侄女，一名女性。唯一尚未被满足的要求来自Hreidmar的弟弟Otr，他要求自己的部族能就返还Loki一事进行谈判。”  
听见Otr的名字，Loki的脸色就发白了。他悄悄地往边上挪了一步，大部分身体都躲进了Tony背后。  
Thor继续道：“我已经拒绝了他很多次，但没有谈判，他还是不会答应把这笔血债勾销的。尼达维人很遵守法律，Otr知道Loki是从战场上被带走的，所以从法律上来说他是战利品。他们没有要求直接返还他，而只是要求和他现在的主人谈判的权利，也就是你，Tony Stark。”  
“嗯好，告诉他你和我谈过了而且答案是不，”Tony立即答道，“Loki不卖。”  
“如果真是那么简单就好了，吾友。”Thor说，“尼达维人有很多正式的贸易仪式，如果你同意谈判，我们就必须带着Loki到他们的国界去进行一场Samningur仪式。他们会向你展示可以交换的商品以供考虑，还会有宴会、游戏和故事讲述。等双方都同意不会继续交易之后Samningur才会宣告结束，所以即便是一个简单的谈判也可能花上几天的时间。”  
Tony察觉到身边的Loki脸色苍白，双眼大睁，双手紧握着脖子上那该死的项圈。  
“那我就不同意谈判。”Tony说，“我不会把Loki带回那个地方去的。”  
Loki若有所思地望着Thor。“如果我们不同意会怎么样？”他颤抖着声音问道。  
Thor的肩膀塌了下去：“那尼达维人就不会签署和平协定了，他们将会重启和阿斯加德的战争，而在战争状态下他们可以用武力把你带走。他们还不知道你在中庭，但我不能说他们找不到你。”Thor指了指项圈，“虽然Hreidmar已经死了，但我不知道他的知识是不是也和他一起永远失传了。Otr是一个聪明的人。”  
Thor看了看面前的两个人：“我必须离开你们了，我怕再留在这里会招来注意。考虑一下我的话吧。如果我们过去，尼达维人是会公平地招待我们的，毕竟他们恪守礼制而且尊重宾客的权利。谈判会……很难……但凭着Samningur的名义还是安全的。我明天会回来，如果你们同意的话我们到时候就走。我建议你带上你的盔甲，他们会尊敬你身为工匠的技术的。”  
Thor紧紧拥抱了Loki一下，在他耳边轻声说了些什么，Loki低声答着，而Tony转开了脸，给这对兄弟一些私人空间。  
不久后Thor又握住了Tony的肩膀，清澈的蓝眼睛与Tony的金棕眼眸相交。“谢谢你，Tony Stark。”他说，“我欠你情。”他看起来还想说些什么，但转而把Tony拉进了一个大力的拥抱。  
Thor一走Loki就转向了Tony。“你一定要做这个，主人。”他说，瞬间猛地颤了一下，手抓上项圈，蓝色光芒明显减弱了。“原谅我。”他迅速说道，“我忘记了我的身份。我说话出格了。”  
“你被原谅了！”Tony伸出手，“没事的，没事的。”  
蓝光稳定住了，但比之前黯淡了许多。给你的主人下命令当然是绝对不行的。Tony以为蓝光是给予Loki自由的意思，但实际上它仍然是一个严格的约束，只不过比严厉模式稍微好一点罢了。  
Loki深深地吸了口气。“我是想说，你要是这么做的话会很明智。如果你不同意，尼达维人可能会想办法入侵你的世界，而阿斯加德的战士们必须打这场仗。已经有太多死亡因我而起了，我不希望还有更多。”  
“嘿，”Tony说，“你知道我不会卖掉你的，对吧？”他从来没想过自己会说这句话。  
“Otr会给你很诱人的交换条件的。”Loki说道，逃避着那个问题。“他有尼达维的科技、矿产、金属和各种手工制品，你都会很感兴趣的。”  
“Loki。”Tony说，“我不会卖掉你的。”  
Loki不自然地点点头，咬着嘴唇。  
“如果我们要做这个，我需要知道你所知的关于尼达维和那个Sam什么的事情。”  
“Samningur。我参加过几次，虽然是作为贸易伙伴而不是商品。”Loki惨淡地干笑了几声，拽了拽脖子上的项圈。  
“我们不用做这个，Loki。”  
Loki摇了摇头。“这是最好的选择，不仅能够终结战争，还能保住你作为我……主人的权利。”  
“OK，好吧，如果你确定的话。”Tony完全不确定这是不是一个好主意，但如果Thor和Loki都认为这是必要的话，他也就随便了。“我们走之前你随时都可以改变主意。我们先吃点东西，然后你可以把你知道的都告诉我。”


	11. 否决

事实证明，Loki知道很多关于Samningur的事情。他解释了仪式的每个部分各有什么礼仪上的意义，谈判的各个阶段，什么时候会拿出真正的报价，以及如何避免冒犯。Tony隐约感觉阿斯加德之前成功签订的许多条约都得归功于Loki。  
“我们一到他们的国界，我就不能再在公开场合给你建议了，主人。我必须像一个奴隶一样行动。你越轻视我，尼达维人就会越尊敬你。”Loki吸了口气，稳住心神，“你也许要考虑一下，我们在那里的时候，你应该像他们一样地对待我。”  
“不。”Tony断然拒绝。Loki没有和他说过多少他在尼达维的经历，但他很清楚自己是不会向他们学习的。  
“主人，请你理解。他们一定知道我是你的奴隶。Otr希望看到我被惩罚。如果他知道了你是怎么对待我的，也许他就满意了，不会再非要叫我回去。”  
Tony思索着，总觉得这件事有哪儿不对头。“你为什么还想回去？你刚逃出来，再要回去的话，即使是和Thor一起，都挺冒险的。”  
Loki转开了视线，手扭在一起。“不管我做了什么，所有的那些罪恶和背叛，Thor都来救我了。他公然反抗了Odin，把我从那个地方、那种命运里救了出来。他花了两年才找到我，但他做到了。现在他希望重修和平，带阿斯加德的战士回家，我怎么能不答应？我欠他一条命。”  
Tony握紧了Loki的手。“他们会相信Thor把你带走，只是又交给了另一个和他们一样残忍地对待你的人吗？”  
Loki看上去吃了一惊，好像他从未想到过这一点。Tony继续道：“Thor把你救出来，又交给我，他还会一直和我们在一起。既然他不让他们糟糕地对待你，又怎么会允许我这么做？我们可以假定他们知道这个项圈是怎么运作的，而且他们也知道你必须为了达到蓝光状态……工作……如果我们要有一个策略的话，那就假装我是在利用你赢取Thor的欢心，毕竟他是阿斯加德未来的国王。倒不是说我讨厌你吸我老二的感觉，但那只是个额外的奖励。真正回报我的是Thor的感激和友谊，而那些混蛋需要一个非常诱人的价码才能让我考虑放弃。这也就给了我们一个完美的拒绝理由，然后我们就可以走了。”  
Loki恍然大悟地望着Tony：“我忘了你是这一界的王子，主人。你说得对。当然对。Otr不在乎要不要我回去，我对他毫无意义。他只是想看看Thor最信任的盟友，那个他能够放心地交托自己弟弟的生命的人。他们知道那个约束会让我做什么，还会想办法让你和Thor之间产生嫌隙，让他朝你发火，动摇你们的同盟。未来国王和未知的一方的同盟对他们来说是很危险的。他们会想要破坏它。”  
“OK，有道理。我们需要警告Thor说他们会趁我们在那边的时候动手脚。Thor会上钩吗？”  
Loki深深地看了他一眼，抿着唇。Tony叹了口气。Thor当然会上钩。  
Tony向后靠上了沙发背。他们都已经吃完了饭，正一起坐在下沉式的起居室里。要不是Loki脖子上的项圈，他们看起来就像两个正在谈天的朋友，落地窗透过夕阳的余晖，洒在他们身上。伴着渐晚的天色，Tony注意到项圈上的蓝光也在消退。他还没来得及提醒，Loki就说：“主人，我可以请你做一件事吗？”  
“当然，说吧。”  
Loki停顿了一下，咬着下唇。他几次张开嘴又合上，然后才冲口而出：“我想让你拥有我。”  
Tony挑眉，这可不是他预想的话。Loki接着说：“如果我们明天要回那里，我想让你今晚要我。Thor来救我的时候Otr不在场，如果他在，他也活不了命。他很幸运。”  
Tony理解了他的意思。无论Otr在Loki沦为奴隶孤立无援的时候对他做过什么，他都希望把他留下的痕迹从身上抹去。Tony再一次伸手握紧了Loki的手：“你确定？”  
Loki点点头：“是的，主人。”  
“OK。我是说，我很乐意。我非常乐意。”  
Loki回了他的房间，告诉Tony会很快去卧室找他。Tony清理了桌上的晚餐，然后开始踱步。真可笑。这可不是他的第一次了。他很高兴Loki能给予他如此的信任，但又很怕自己会搞砸了。他没法对自己撒谎，自从把Loki从那个严苛的约束里释放出来之后，他就已经习惯身边有他的感觉了。他是一个有趣的聊天对象，更不用说长相养眼。Tony发现自己在期待他鲜少露出的微笑，而Jarvis为他置办的新衣服更是令Tony最为心动的部分。  
Loki来到他的门前，身上穿着一件丝质睡袍，沐浴使他的头发潮湿、肌肤绯红。他看起来沮丧而不安，完全不是Tony预料中的样子。  
“主人。”他开口道，向后靠在门边。  
Tony立马握住了他的手：“你不需要这么做。”  
Loki气鼓鼓地说：“这不是……不是这个问题。”Tony看见他手里握着一瓶润滑剂，在手心翻来覆去地转着。Tony示意他走过来，坐在床上。  
“每次我努力想自己做点什么都时候，它都会否决我。”Loki说。他坐着，眼睛盯着双手，“这个约束不允许我……为你准备我自己，主人。”  
听到尼达维人对Loki设的又一项非人的禁制，Tony一阵恼怒。Loki继续说道：“我猜，我必须把准备自己身体的权利交给我的主人。如果他愿意这么做，或者甚至认为我值得如此体贴的照顾。”他语气中的苦涩令Tony皱起了眉，而Loki只是盯着那瓶润滑剂。“我不知道我连这个权利都不被允许拥有，之前我也从来没有机会。如果我的前主人给了我一点准备时间，就算幸运的了。有时候他不会。他喜欢弄伤我。他说我只配被那样对待。”  
Tony挪了挪，坐到Loki身侧。Loki的肩膀开始颤抖，于是Tony伸出一只手环住了他，把他拥得更近了些。Loki把头埋进了Tony的肩窝，眼泪无声地滑落。  
Tony终于开口，声音低沉，充满了愤怒与悲伤。“我很难过你要经历那些，Loki。你不应该被这么对待的。”  
他们相拥着坐了一会儿，Loki的头依偎在Tony肩上，而Tony环抱着他。屋内很暗，Tony注意到项圈上微弱的蓝光终于完全退了下去，而Loki瞬间僵硬了身体，准备滑下床回到跪着的姿势。Tony收紧了手臂。“和我一起睡在床上吧。”他说。他知道Loki不会回答，也不能回答，但他今晚不会再命令他做别的事情了。Tony掀开被子，把Loki在床上安顿好，压好被子，再把遮在他脸上的发丝理到耳后。他钻进被窝躺在Loki身后，又挪近了一些，手臂环上了Loki的腰，长袍的绸料隔在两人之间。  
过了几分钟，Tony在Loki耳边轻声道：“如果你不想要的话不用做那个，Loki。但如果你想，我会照顾你。我会慢慢来，确保你感觉还好，行吗。”  
Loki依然沉默着，但Tony感觉他在自己怀里稍稍放松了一些，呼吸逐渐慢了下来，准备入睡了。Tony又轻轻拥紧了他柔软的肚子，闭上了眼睛。  
明天将会是忙碌的一天。


	12. 命令

Tony醒来时花了一些时间才弄清自己为什么觉得如此温暖而舒适。Loki在晚上翻过了身，正紧紧地偎依在他的肩窝里，双膝蜷起，手臂收在两人身体之间，可爱极了。Tony重新躺下欣赏了一会儿，这才钻出被窝，走出去冲了杯咖啡。  
端着他可口的饮料，Tony慢悠悠地晃回了卧室，想把Loki叫醒。他回来前Loki已经睁开了眼睛，正环顾着四周。他正在他主人的床上，睡袍在一夜过后已经散开，披风般挂在他的手臂上，让他现在近乎赤裸。Loki睁大眼盯着Tony看了一秒，然后才想起要低下视线。他的目光又落在床头柜上的润滑剂上，昏昏沉沉的大脑这才开始慢慢地运转起来。Tony还没反应过来发生了什么，他就已经翻身起来，双手双膝跪在了床上。  
“不！”Tony说，“别别别，别这样。”他喝了一大口咖啡，又深深地吸了口气。他们需要把Loki恢复到蓝色模式，最好能在不得不再重来之前持续得久一些。也许事情会变得很糟，但不会糟过Loki头一回走进主人的卧室时怀抱的预想。  
Tony决定开始。  
“我要你到地上去，跪好，戴上眼罩，睡袍脱掉。两分钟之后我再回来。”Tony头也不回地出门去加咖啡，他倒得很慢，压抑着呼吸，数到120。  
Loki已经在卧室里准备好了。他脱掉了睡袍，找出了眼罩自己戴上。他甚至铺好了被子，还把它顺平了。Tony被打动了。让他更加印象深刻的是Loki赤裸地跪在他的地板上的迷人景象。Tony沉醉在这幅美景里，看见Loki挺直了背，低着头，双膝分开，把每一寸身体都袒露了出来。Tony赞许地哼了一声，Loki闻声抖了一下，但控制住了。Tony走到他面前，用脚把他的双膝推得更开。  
“用你的嘴。”他命令道，“好好做。”  
和之前一样，Loki小心地伸出了手，摸索着Tony光裸的双腿，轻轻拉下他柔软的棉质内裤。Tony任由他开始，享受着眼前的景象和他温热的口腔又吸又舔地将他直吞至底的感觉。  
当Loki显得舒服的时候，Tony把手埋进了Loki的发丝里，继续向他暗示自己的意图。Loki知道会发生什么。他的手不再扶着Tony的臀部，转而交握在自己背后。  
“张大。”Tony提醒他，用力挺入Loki的喉咙。他在那里停顿了一会儿，感受到Loki紧致的喉咙正包裹着自己的性器痉挛着，被堵塞的喉音成为了房间里唯一的声响。他慢慢数到了五，然后才退了出来。Loki满脸潮红，大口呼吸着空气，但他没有反抗Tony仍然抓在头发上控制着自己的手，也没有闭上嘴。  
“你真好。”Tony一边再次拉下他的脑袋一边说，“为我做得真好。”Loki无法回答，而且由于眼罩遮住了他的半张脸，Tony也无法分辨他的表情。Tony希望这次粗暴的对待能让蓝光持续得久一些。要是在这个严苛的约束被激发前能多和Loki说说自己想做什么就好了。现在，他能参考的就只有Loki所说的“更侮辱人的行为能获得更多奖励”。但愿他现在所做的能达到一个比较好的平衡，既足够羞辱，又不会确实地让他痛苦。  
Tony粗重地喘息着，努力挺入尽量深的地方，在允许Loki呼吸的同时攻城略地。Loki的口腔很热，很湿，他的喉咙和舌头在Tony硬挺的性器上磨蹭的感觉美妙得无法言喻。Loki始终如同Tony指示的那样张大着嘴，让Tony可以随心所欲地把他的脑袋转到任意角度，获得他想要的感觉。Tony再次提醒自己Loki其实不是自愿参与这个的，他也许表现得很乖顺，但他别无选择。  
Tony的快感累积到顶点时，伴着一声湿滑的水声，将性器完全抽了出来。他一手抓着Loki的头发把他固定在原地，然后射在了他的脸上，浓稠的白色液体在他的脸颊、鼻子和嘴唇上划下长长的线条。Loki的脸不适地皱了起来，但依然没有躲开或闭上嘴。随着Tony的高潮退去，铃声响了，项圈也开始散发蓝光。Tony望着那些宝石，心里冒出了一个想法。他把Loki的头向后拉起，伸手抹过他的脸，把自己的精液抹进他的皮肤和头发，还把拇指捅进Loki的嘴叫他吸吮。Loki一一服从了，蓝光也不断增强着，比之前Tony见过的更亮了。Tony决定再得寸进尺一点，让Loki把他的整只手都舔干净了，然后松开眼罩，命令Loki俯趴在地上，吻自己的脚。在Loki的嘴唇触碰他脚趾的一瞬间，光芒几乎亮得炫目，比反应堆还亮得多。  
“感谢我。”Tony下令，非常确信如果Loki能摆脱这个约束的话一定会杀了自己。但这个麻烦是留给未来的Tony的，现在他的内啡肽正高，因着伴侣彻底的服从而热血沸腾。  
“谢谢你，主人。”Loki说道，声音沙哑。  
铃声又响了，Tony闻声震惊地后退了一步，发现蓝光也迅速变成了明亮的白色。Tony的心情一下子坠入了谷底，他在Loki的身边跪下，问道：“那是什么？你还好吗？Loki！”  
Loki拽下眼罩，望着房间里四射的白光。他又摸索了一遍项圈，但它仍然一如既往地坚固。  
“我不知道。”他说，“我感觉……足够好。”  
Tony把他检查了一遍，又在项圈上仔细查看了一圈，除了宝石的颜色不同，似乎没有别的变化。  
“这种事之前没有发生过，主人。”Loki说，“但它感觉起来确实……不同。轻一些。我不确定……”他的声音低了下去。  
“OK……OK……嗯……那你还好吗？” Tony意识到自己正坐在地上，身边趴着一个刚刚被充分地使用过的赤裸的男人。  
“是的，我很好，主人。”Loki小心地维持着面无表情的样子，但Tony能看见他绯红脸颊上自己精液的斑驳痕迹，也听得出他说话时疼痛的喉咙。  
“OK……那你可以走了。如果你想的话。如果你确定你还好的话。”  
Loki点点头，起身离开了房间，尽可能维持着体面。Tony听见客房浴室里传来了淋浴声。很合理。如果有人把精液抹进他的脸和头发的话他也会想洗干净的。Tony叹了口气，努力挥去脑海中升腾的负罪感。他只是做了不得不做的事，不是吗？  
不知道还能干什么，他走去为Loki准备一杯热茶。


	13. 热茶

Loki洗澡的时候，Tony前一天订的包裹送到了。他犹豫着要不要交给Loki。他反复思考着眼下的情况，却分不清什么是对什么是错。那根该死的项圈正在危害他，虽然Loki还好，但他自己的道德准则已经被扭曲了。他今天早晨对待Loki的方式是错误的。他知道Loki并非自愿，却还是利用了他，并且享受其中。他可以告诉自己这是为了帮Loki解开严酷的控制才采取的不得已的手段，Loki也会同意，但那并不代表这是对的。现在送他一份礼物也不会改变什么，尤其是这样一份礼物。他应该专注于帮他解开那个项圈，最好还能离开这个星球。  
Loki来找他的时候他仍在犹豫。Loki穿着另一套Jarvis往他衣柜里新加的衣服——紧身牛仔裤和一件深蓝色丝绸束腰上衣，衣服上绣着盘绕的常春藤。Jarvis品位出众，Loki看起来也很喜欢穿丝绸的衣服。项圈的光芒比起最初耀眼的亮光减弱了一些，但宝石们依然散发着纯白的光辉。  
Tony把茶递向Loki，又拿回来喝了一大口，这才又递给他。“这是茶。”他说，尽量显得漫不经心。  
Loki微微地笑了。“谢谢你，主人。”他小口啜饮了几口。  
“Loki，”Tony开口道，有些无措地把手插进口袋，“我……”  
Loki打断了他。“你不应该道歉。”他说，“没必要。”  
Tony摇摇头：“不，还是有点必要的。我不应该做……所有那些。我太过火了。我应该只让你回到蓝色模式就好，然后我们可以谈谈剩下的事情。我很抱歉。我不会……不会再有那种事了。”  
Loki不无好奇地望着他，但点了点头。“我接受你的道歉，主人。”他郑重其事地说，“但就像我说的，这没有必要。我告诉过你，要想得到更多奖励，就得做得更过一些，你也就这么做了。我愿意做这个交易，我向你保证。”  
Tony不觉得问题解决了，但他愿意让它暂且过去。“我给你准备了些东西。”他说，很高兴转移了话题。他指了指那只又大又扁平的盒子：“也不要太激动，只是另外几件衣服而已。”  
“啊。”Loki应道，微微挑起一边唇角。他伸手顺过屁股上的绸料，调笑道：“试过一次，就想要继续打扮我了，主人？”  
Tony朝他咧了咧嘴：“我只是个凡人。”他说。  
Loki放下他喝完的茶杯，走到包裹前打开，取出里面的物品。先是几层棉纸，接着显出祖母绿的丝绸。那是一件睡袍，层层叠叠的绸缎令它沉甸甸的，闪亮的面料顺滑如水。金线刺绣出繁复的乌鸦、狼与蛇的图案，蜿蜒过领口、侧边和后背。Tony看着Loki小心地展开睡袍，不无紧张地想着他会不会喜欢。他知道Loki会说他喜欢，因为Loki不是白痴，他当然会说谎，会对那个掌控了他身体和生杀大权的人说“谢谢”。Tony压下他盘旋的思绪。“如果你不喜欢的话，你不用穿它。”他说道，声音比预想的更加颤抖。  
Loki用指尖轻抚着睡袍的绸料，“我的确喜欢。”他轻声说道，“我也会为了你穿它。”他没有抬起视线，只是抚摸着光滑的绸缎，细细勾勒着刺绣的线条。“你为我做了这件衣服吗，主人？”  
Tony把双脚换了个姿势。半夜的时候这件睡袍想起来还会是个好主意，但现在作为一份礼物似乎太私密了些。“对，”他说，“我想着你穿起来会很好看……而且你可能也会喜欢。”  
“谢谢你。我能保证我穿起来会很好看。”Loki微笑着，但笑容从他脸上逐渐消失了。  
“你还好吗？”Tony问，“如果这件睡袍是个蠢主意你可以永远不穿，我也发誓永远不会再提起它。”  
“没有，只是，它让我想起了一些事情。”Loki说，仍然轻抚着睡袍的绸料，“那都像过了一个永远那么久了，但实际上没有多久。我以前也常会送出这样的礼物，当我还是阿斯加德的王子、还有能力这么做的时候。送给名媛名妓，送给有一面之缘的可爱的生灵。送他们永远负担不起的精致物件，然后他们或许会珍藏起来，在我们各奔东西之后痴心地思念我。”  
Tony点点头，Loki声音里的忧郁伤怀显而易见。他在追忆一段一去不返的时光。  
Loki打了个颤。“而现在我成了收这种礼物的高级妓女了。”他轻笑了一声，“说真的，我确实觉得很受宠，而且因此相当喜欢你。”  
Tony笑了。“你不是什么高级妓女。”他说。  
Loki摇了摇头。“高级妓女对于我之前的地位来说已经是显著的提升了，主人，所以不要认为我没有感激之心。我知道我的位置。”Loki拉了拉项圈，它仍然在他脖子上发着白光。  
Tony决定最好还是给这场尴尬的对话来个彻底转向。“Loki，我有点需要知道……今天早晨……如果有什么你不想让我做的事情，你可以告诉我。我是说，我知道如果约束在严格模式的话你不能说话，也必须要服从我，但我也不想让你做你真的不愿意做的事情。其它时候也一样。我还是不清楚你有多少向我说‘不’的自由，或者甚至就算你可以你又会不会说……所以你可以告诉我。有什么你想让我远离的。”  
Loki把睡袍叠放回盒子里，然后转身面向Tony。“主人，”他开口道，“不要操心了。你从我身上得到的，没有一样是我不乐意给你的。我希望取悦你，也希望你能很高兴留我在这里。我没有对你说‘不’的欲望。”  
“每个人都有底线，Loki。我愿意尊重你的底线。”  
Loki耸耸肩，摊开双手。“主人，你没有弄伤我，威胁我，也没有把我分享给你的朋友们。你没有把我锁起来，没有下药，把我放到公共场合展示，让我乞求你的关注，乞求食物，乞求仁慈。你允许我自由地说话，允许我和你分享床铺，吃你的食物，还送了我礼物，亲手给我泡茶……”Loki看见Tony的表情，声音就低了下去。  
Tony听着Loki一件件历数着前主人对他犯下的罪，惊骇地瞪大了眼睛。他和Loki显然有着天差地别的标准。Tony担心的是把Loki的头发拽得太用力了，而Loki担心的是被折磨、挨饿，还要作为玩物被送给Tony的朋友们。  
Loki把手放上了Tony的肩膀：“也许Thor能找到一个解除项圈的方法，但还需要时间。整个九界之中，你认为会有多少人愿意给我提供避难所，像你所做的一样？取悦你对我有好处，主人，而且一点也不难。”  
Tony清了清嗓子。“Loki，”他说，“我不会做任何一件那种事的，行吗？”  
Loki低下了头，“谢谢你，主人。”显然，这场对话不会再有什么进展了。Tony在心里记下，等他们从Samningur回来，他还要再和他谈一次。他们还需要弄明白那个白光意味着什么，但他们已经没时间去实验室做读数了，因为阳台上出现了一个彩虹光球：Thor到了，他们是时候出发了。


	14. Samningur

Tony和Loki快速地和Thor讲了他们的策略和角色。Tony要扮演Tony·“不失分寸地迷恋着Loki令人愉悦的屁股但主要是为了和未来的阿斯加德国王做朋友能带来的长远利益才保持着这段关系”·Stark，Loki要扮演“为了不被卖掉而拼命取悦新主人的乖顺的奴隶”，而Thor就演他自己，王子Thor·“我刚刚杀了一大群你们这样的混蛋而且如果你们再惹我我还会再干一次”·Odinson。  
Thor眯起眼睛，无视了他们说的所有话问道：“那个项圈怎么了？它怎么是白色的？”  
Loki伸手触碰上那圈金属，“啊，”他说，“我们不知道。就只是……今天早晨才变成这样的。”那个意味丰富的停顿已经足够Thor扭曲面孔，转过视线去了。  
他们理好了各自的行装。Tony迅速地去了一趟实验室，从最下面的抽屉里抓了一些东西，还穿上了自己最耀眼、最霸道的那套盔甲。Loki则穿上了最华丽的丝绸外衣，戴着黄金首饰。他们走到天台上，站在Thor身侧。Thor举起权杖，飞驰的虹光让Tony猛地失去了平衡，但他们落地时盔甲稳住了他。他努力保持着直立。一队守卫的英灵战士迎接了他们，在有着石头和金属浮雕的通道边一字排开，他们的招待者，尼达维人，正在通道尽头等候着。  
Loki昂着头，目视前方，走在Tony的肩膀之后。Tony想着哪一个对他来说更糟，是作为一个凡人的情妇出现在以前的家的精英皇家卫队面前 ，还是面对Otr——那个正轻蔑地笑着朝他们走来的白痴，Tony猜测。  
“欢迎，中庭的Anthony Stark，纽约之战的英雄，齐塔瑞大军的击败者，钢铁之人。我是Otr，Lyngheidr之子，Lofnheidr之孙，Fafnir之重孙，屠龙者Sigurd之曾孙。”Otr粗壮的身材很符合传统的矮人形象，但至少他和没穿盔甲的Tony一样高。他的胡子刮得很干净，头发剪得很短。他穿着黑色皮革，系着一条由各种金属制成的华丽繁复的腰带，其上装饰着铁砧形的法印。他的随从们也佩戴着类似的腰带和铁砧形的法印。  
Tony打开了面罩，“哟。”他说。  
Thor叹了口气，但Tony更在乎他觉察到的Loki的一丝微笑，所以他认为自己是赢了这一盘。  
Thor踏前一步，是时候来点礼节了。“Otr勋爵，根据我们和你们的法律，Anthony Stark现在是战利品奴隶Loki的合法主人。你承认他的说法吗？”  
Otr点点头，“我们承认Anthony Stark的说法，以及他对战利品奴隶Loki的合法所有权。”Otr一边说，视线一边越过了Tony的肩膀投向Loki。Tony可以看见他在发现项圈上的宝石发着白光时皱起了眉头，但他什么也没有说。而Loki只是静静地站在Tony肩膀旁边，双眼直视前方。  
Thor继续道：“如我所同意的，我已经把Anthony Stark带来了你的宅邸，由你招待。你同意我的责任已经履行完毕了吗？”  
Otr展开了一个油腻的笑容：“等到Samningur结束，对Anthony Stark的招待才会完毕，而不是在那之前。”  
Thor怒视着他：“我已经告诉过你很多次了，Anthony Stark不会想要卖掉我的弟弟，任何价格都不可能。”  
“然而现在他在这里，带着他的商品。我们也是。我们可以去参加开幕式了吗？”  
Tony上前一步，不喜欢听见Loki被描述成“商品”。他很高兴他的盔甲使他能高到俯视Otr。“我是看在Thor的情面上才来的这里，但让我现在就告诉你，我不贩卖人口。所以如果你想省点事，我会非常愿意搭把手。”  
Otr看起来毫不在意他的拒绝。“Stark勋爵，等你看了我们的商品，你或许会重新考虑的。我和你一样了解这个奴隶的魅力，但哪怕是最漂亮的奴隶，他的价值也有个限度。”  
Tony以“啪”地合上面罩作为回应。Thor怒目圆睁地瞪着Otr，手紧握着锤柄。  
Otr又给了他们一个油腻的抿唇微笑，转身走了。

典礼在空地上举行，而非Tony以为的地下。天已经黑了，但很暖和。他们被领到了一个石头围成的圆圈里，周围的柱子都发着光，为他们照明。石头、舞台和椅子上都布满了精细的金属装饰，其中又以铁砧形的法印出现最多。  
Otr和他的随从们在一侧落座，而英灵战士们站在Thor和Tony的座位后面。Tony环顾四周，注意到有几个尼达维人也带上了他们的奴隶。他们戴着和Loki类似的项圈，都发着蓝光。没有一个奴隶从他们手上的任务中抬起头过，都来回小跑着准备酒水，大盘的食物和令主人舒适的靠垫。等他们的工作完成了，他们就在他们主人的座位边跪下。  
在阿斯加德的这一侧，Tony只看到了两把椅子，但他可不会让Loki全程跪在自己脚边。他正要对Thor开口说话，一个英灵战士就走上前，在其中一个椅子边摆了一只矮凳。她朝Loki点了点头，Loki也朝她点点头。Thor装作什么也没看见的样子，于是Tony也有样学样。Odin也许抛弃了Loki，但显然并不是他的所有臣民都会这么做。  
Thor和Tony在椅子上坐下了。Loki在矮凳上调整好坐姿，上身倾伏在Tony的大腿上。他不会很舒服，毕竟盔甲会隔着丝绸衣服硌在他的身上，但他和尼达维的奴隶的境遇就明显区分开来了，而这正是Loki想表达的。Tony收起了双手上的盔甲，顺着Loki的头发。  
等所有人都就位了，Otr挥了挥手，开幕式就开始了。Tony听过Loki的介绍，认出了这是正式的版本里讲述第一场Samningur的故事的环节。他知道这一夜会很漫长，拣着手肘边的食物。Loki把头从望着圆圈中心的方向转开，转而仰望着Tony，一双碧眼在昏暗的光线里闪闪发光。Tony向他展开一个微笑，很高兴向Otr展示他是多不在乎他的Samningur。Loki分开双唇，粉嫩的舌头轻轻滑过齿列。看见Tony灼热的目光后他重新调整了姿势，把矮凳往Tony的双腿之间挪近了些，脑袋倚靠在Tony的大腿上，黑发波浪般从他的腿边垂下。Tony拿起几颗像是葡萄的水果，确保Loki看见他吃了几颗，然后放了一颗在Loki嘴里。Loki闭上眼，咬了下去，让一滴果汁溢出他的唇瓣，又用舌头追逐着舔去。Tony无视了典礼。他又给Loki喂了一颗水果，拇指顺势滑进了Loki的嘴巴，随着Loki轻柔的吮吸在座位上微微挪动着，感觉股间的盔甲变得有点紧了。  
Tony忽然意识到全场鸦雀无声，他抬起视线，发现主持人、尼达维人和Thor都正盯着他看。比起曾经在更令人尴尬的状态下被抓现行的经历，只是把拇指放在某个人的嘴里简直不算什么，于是Tony回敬了目光，面无表情。Thor靠近道：“这个部分是要你确认你是怀着善意来交易的。”  
“我不是。”Tony用耳语答道。Loki警告地咬了他拇指一下，但对他双腿间的情况可谓火上浇油。  
“好吧，好吧，我是怀抱善意来交易的。”Tony说道，Loki也重新开始了吮吸。Otr同样确认了，于是他们继续开始讲故事。  
Tony忍住了一个哈欠，重新把注意力转回腿上趴着的那个极美的生灵。这可不完全是出于自私。他是在向Otr展示他是如何轻视那个Samningur，又是如何握着Loki的小指的。他为什么会卖掉一个他明显深深迷恋的人？让他吮舔着自己的拇指，被那双绿色的大眼睛了然地仰视着……好吧，那就只是个额外的奖励罢了。


	15. 精神

在开场的故事讲述环节之后，尼达维人登上了舞台，介绍了他们宅邸的成员和他们来这里的原因。Otr首先发言。  
“我是Otr，Lyngheidr之子，Lofnheidr之孙，Fafnir之重孙，屠龙者Sigurd之曾孙。通过这场Samningur，我欲寻求战利品奴隶Loki返回我的宅邸。”  
阿斯加德的这一侧始终面无表情。  
高级工匠们登场时Tony精神一振。他们没有站在前排，也没有像Otr和他的亲信们那样佩着繁复的腰带。领头的工匠是一个矮胖的中年女人。  
“我是Sindri，Sindri之女，Sindri之孙女，Sindri之重孙女。通过这场Samningur，我欲增添我的宅邸的知识储备。”  
当她说话时，她始终状似无意地盯着Tony大腿上的Loki。Loki无视了她，把注意力都集中在Tony身上，但Tony好奇地望回了她。她对Loki有什么不满吗？他在心里记下了一笔，决定以后问问Loki有关她的事情。  
尼达维人之后就轮到阿斯加德人了。作为身为王子的权利，Thor首先上台。  
“我是阿斯加德的Thor，众神之父Odin之子，众神之母Frigga之子。通过这场Samningur，我欲寻求两国之间的冲突止息。”  
他大步走下了台，接下来轮到Tony了。“我是中庭的Tony Stark。”他宣布，“我不想通过这场Samningur寻求什么，只想让它早点结束。”  
主持人走了回来，即将结束这场开幕式，但Loki就在这时站了起来，登上了台。小声的议论逐渐在观众席里四散开来。  
“我是Loki。”他的双手在背后紧紧交握，“Anthony Stark的战利品奴隶。通过这场Samningur，我欲让Otr，Lyngheidr之子，Lofnheidr之孙，Fafnir之重孙，屠龙者Sigurd之曾孙知道，他的所作所为终将会招致正义的惩罚。”  
在他弟弟的发言被记录下来的同时，Thor被饮料呛住了。Otr满脸通红，一下子跳了起来，指向Tony：“你要允许你的奴隶用那种态度和我说话吗？”他质问道。  
Tony又往嘴里丢了一颗葡萄，向后靠上椅背。“没错儿。”他说，假装没注意到Loki紧绷的双肩微微放松了一些。  
Otr张大了嘴，眼珠都瞪得鼓了起来。他身后的几排尼达维人议论纷纷，对这违反礼数的行为指指点点。领头的工匠Sindri捂住了嘴，皱起眉头。  
“如果你不想管教你的奴隶，我来！”Otr大声道，从皮带上抽出一根粗棍。Thor跳了起来，但Tony已经飞到了空中，朝着Otr冲去。他在舞台上砰然落地，站在Loki和Otr之间，双手举起，手心炮对准了Otr。Otr后退了一步，一些亲信奔上前站在他的身后。Thor出现在Tony身侧，身后站着英灵战士们。一时间没有人有任何动作。随后Tony打开了面罩，“不许碰我的东西。”他说道，语气柔和。  
Otr因为狂怒而全身颤抖，把有着金属尖端的粗棍指向了Tony。“你竟敢在我的宅邸里对我不敬！别假装你在乎这个奴隶了！他哥哥知道你对他做了什么才激发出的Logth Thram吗？”他的一根手指颤抖着指向了Loki项圈上的白光。Thor攥紧了拳头。他知道Tony和Loki达成了某种理解，但他不想知道更多的事情了。  
Sindri走到两群人之间，高举着双臂。“Samningur的开幕式已经完成了。今天我们就休会吧。”  
Otr又和Tony互瞪了一会儿，这才点点头，转身背向Tony和阿斯加德的队伍。每个人都深深地吸了口气，室内紧张的气氛逐渐松弛了下来，两队人也回到了各自的位置上。主持人匆匆忙忙地念完了结束词，然后典礼就结束了。  
而Samningur还在继续。


	16. 致意

阿斯加德代表团被领到了中央大厅周围的一间舒适的套房里。套房四周的墙壁和天花板上都布满了精细的金属装饰，在暖黄的灯光下闪耀着柔和的光芒。英灵战士们在大厅集合，接着四散开去检查各个房间。Thor和Tony走到中央的座位区，瘫倒在了沙发上。Loki仍然站着，重心从一只脚换到另一只。  
“你会因为我说话出格而惩罚我吗，主人？”Loki控制着语气，状似随意地说道。  
Tony捂住了脸，向后仰去。“Loki，”他叹了口气，“让我大胆地猜一下，你这一辈子就总是管不住嘴，对吧？”  
Thor哼了一声，俯下身子，低头隐藏起面孔。  
Loki试图表现出被冒犯的样子，但失败了。Tony继续道：“有什么惩罚能让你在结束之后还能乖乖闭嘴吗？”  
Thor抬起了视线，脸上挂着大大的笑容。“他看透你了。”他宣布，“虽然我希望你能稍微注意一点，但能再看到你的精神真好，弟弟。”  
Loki在原地放松了下来。Tony换了更加严肃的语气说道：“我们差不多在第一天就把底牌亮出来了。如果我们还想有什么比‘你不能要他’更加成熟的谈判策略的话，已经没机会了。”  
“啊对。”Thor说，语气听起来倒相当满意。“没错。除非你还有什么策略想要分享的，弟弟？要是你没点鬼主意就太不像你了。”  
Loki抿起唇，摇了摇头。“我……我让感情冲昏了头脑。Otr……这两年来，他都认为我是孤身一人，没有朋友，还被赶出了家门。他毫不犹豫地利用了这一点。我想让他知道他错了，我想让他知道我不是他想的那样被所有人驱逐。现在要轮到他害怕了。”  
“估计他现在比起害怕更加生气吧。”Tony说。  
“等着瞧吧。”Thor答道，语气阴沉。  
英灵战士的到来打破了低沉的气氛，他们打开大门，让一队端着托盘、酒瓶和菜肴的仆人走了进来。他们把所有东西摆在了中央的餐桌上，然后就消失了。Loki望着他们的背影，皱起了眉。“也许拒绝传统的Samningur开幕晚餐是一种智慧，”他说，“但更有可能是智慧和侮辱皆有。”  
Thor怒目而视。“他们就这样侮辱我们，让我们自己给自己倒酒！”他大步走到一瓶酒跟前，直接举起它喝了下去。  
Loki清了清嗓子。“要是你们带着一个奴隶，他们为什么要留下来服侍你们？”他指指自己。  
Tony打断了他：“我很确信我们都可以倒自己的酒。我，首先，有很多经验。”  
他拿起一瓶还没被Thor喝空的酒，给自己倒了一杯像是啤酒的东西。他喝了一大口，把杯子递给Loki，又给自己倒了另一杯。Thor蹙着眉看着他们交换，但没有加以评论。当他们意识到自己有多饿以后就没再顾及什么礼仪，各自往盘子里装满了想吃的东西之后就坐在了沙发上或吃或喝，很少说话。  
一段时间之后仆人们回来收走了剩饭，接着把他们领到了各自的房间。  
当然，Loki没有自己的房间。不出意外的话，他应该待在他主人的身边，按照命令躺在地上或睡在床上。等门一关上，Tony就告诉他他不需要留下。如果他想和Thor待在一起，或者待在主房里，都可以。Loki摇摇头，“Thor打呼噜。”他说，作为回答。  
房间里有一面镜子，Loki瞄了一眼，看到了镜子里的自己。他抬起手摸上项圈，它仍然散发着和早上一样明亮的白光。“这个光没有消退。”他谨慎地说道。  
Tony在床上坐下。“Otr叫它什么，什么来着？”  
“Logth Thram。”Loki回答，“它不太好翻译，但大致意思是‘屈服的’，还有一些‘信任’或者‘忠诚’的味道。”他们沉思了一会儿。  
“我没看见其他奴隶有白色的项圈。”Tony指出。  
Loki点了点头。“我在过去的两年里也从来没有见过。今天你看到的四个奴隶是这个宅邸里所有有项圈的奴隶，我在其他尼达维人的宅子里也没见过别的奴隶有项圈。他们也许想让这些制品显得很常见，但其实不是。也许Otr想要回来的是这个项圈，而不是……不是我。”  
“这是不是说明他知道怎么拿掉它？”  
“他只知道一种拿掉它的方法，主人。”Loki伸出一根手指划过喉咙，Tony不禁打了个寒颤。  
此时，忽然传来了礼貌的敲门声，一个英灵战士打开门，迎入了一个搬着一只大箱子的仆人。那个仆人把箱子放在门边的地上，迅速地鞠了一躬，然后说：“Otr大人献上他的致意。”他没等回复就离开了，把门在身后关上。  
“哈，”Tony边说边轻敲着箱子，“你觉得这里面会不会装满了蛇？”他笑着转向Loki，然后僵在了原地。Loki的脸色白得像纸，身体紧贴在墙上，尽可能地远离着那个箱子。他双手环抱着自己，双眼大睁，紧盯着包覆着金属的箱子。  
“这是什么？”Tony警惕地道。可是太晚了，他发现他的最后踢的一脚正中箱子的开启机关，箱盖滑开，里面一层层的托盘都升了起来，扇子一般地展开。Loki从唇间泄出了一声微小的呜咽，然后他沿着墙滑了下去，昏死在地。


	17. 阴影，魔鬼和夏日的气息

Loki。  
呼唤他名字的声音把他拉出了昏迷状态。那道声音扭曲而恐怖，仿佛来自水下一般。某只怪物正叫着他的名字，搜寻着他，等着在他睁眼的瞬间突袭他。他像个孩子一样想要继续闭起眼睛装睡，但他知道那会让事情更糟。哪怕他只是再装睡一秒，他们都会知道，然后惩罚会更糟……永远都会更糟！怎么会永远都变得更糟？他睁开眼睛，意识到自己正躺倒在坚硬的地板上，瞬间升起一股强烈的恐惧。有个人正蹲在他的上方，抱着他，摇晃着他的肩膀，叫着他的名字。他没有听话！也许他已经在被惩罚了，尽管他不记得自己曾被打倒在地。有的时候他就是记不得。如果他之前被下了药，或者他们把他伤得足够重的话，那些记忆就会消失。他会看见淤青、伤口和伤疤，却不知道它们是怎么出现在他的身体上的。Loki努力想要集中精神，想看清是谁在命令他，但他的双眼无法聚焦。世界一片模糊。那个影子如此地近，太近了，但那个声音扭曲、低沉又轻。他无法理解他的命令。他会服从的！他会的！他只是需要时间，甚至只要几秒。也许，如果这一次他能好好地乞求的话，他可以得到一些仁慈。  
“求你！”他轻声说道。他甚至不知道自己在乞求什么。为了时间，为了永远不会降临的仁慈，为了在再次被叫去服务之前仅仅一秒的恢复时间。  
他颤抖着手揉了揉眼睛。他不知道自己在哪个房间里。他一定被下药了，一定被Hreidmar下了药，然后送给了他的一个亲信，或者更恐怖，送给了他的兄弟Otr！但这些不是Otr的房间，他了解而且恐惧那些摆满了家具的房间。他身上的那个人影现在正轻柔地呼唤着他的名字，但那是个陷阱。永远都是陷阱，这个地方没有善意，没有温柔，没有抚慰，只有下一场折磨开始前的暂时停顿。Loki无法回应，他不知道自己被要求了什么，因而无法像他的身份应有的那样行动。他会被惩罚的。  
当他看见墙边的箱子时，恐惧又如潮水般全力涌了回来。他头晕目眩，又热又冷，还无法把视线从眼前的景象上移开。那个箱子打开着，层层托盘展开，展示着里面的物品。他现在知道自己是被Hreidmar借出去了，作为对某个随从的奖赏，或是给有类似喜好的访客卖的人情。Loki恐惧这样的情形，比身为Hreidmar的玩物的日子更加恐惧。因为那种耻辱。无论所有的一切，无论他已经堕落了多少，总有人提醒他他还能堕落得更深。从一个王子，到一个窃居王室的约顿海姆骗子，再到自杀失败后漂浮在虚空中的人。然后是一个侵略者、一个罪犯，现在是一个奴隶。在他的主人第一次给他的项圈扣上皮带、交给他兄弟Otr把他带走的时候他就明白了，他的脚下没有地面。他会永永远远地堕落下去的。  
他过去了，走过去或是被拖过去的，反正别无选择。他一路搬着那个箱子，放进了Otr的房间里，然后照做了每一道令人堕落的命令，服从了每一项屈辱的要求，但Otr仍然不满意。他试着用遍了箱子里所有的东西，所有工具，所有束缚，所有小瓶的药剂，都滴落在Loki的舌上。Loki不知道那第一次进行了多久。他已经失去了时间的感觉。过了几天、甚至几周之后，他才重新被扣上皮带，全身赤裸踉踉跄跄地被领回主人的身边。他把脸贴上地板，感谢Hreidmar带他回去，宣誓了他的服从、感激以及所有他想得到的东西。Hreidmar严酷无情，但他的兄弟是个真正的虐待狂。现在他已经不记得那个第一次是源于惩罚还是仅仅是他主人的心血来潮，但那不是最后一次。那个箱子里的内容每次都不一样，但那种痛苦和羞辱始终是相同的。  
Loki无法呼吸了。有一种无形的重量压在他的胸口，战栗席卷他的全身。他终于吸进了一口气，椰子和金属的气息逐渐渗入大脑。他不由自主地伸出手，抓住了身上的人影。他知道他不应该未经允许就碰他，但那感觉就像他的手自己扣紧了，而他不知道要怎么松开。他的耳朵里只剩下了水流冲刷的声响和他名字的回音，其他词语都被他的恐惧冲走了。他知道自己在喋喋不休地说话，却不知道自己在说什么。他所知的全部就是他做不到，他做不到，他做不到。他不知道为什么他会以为这一次会不同。他永远需要忍受，永远要被强迫着服从主人的命令。拒绝只会带来痛苦，并以痛苦和被迫的顺从作结。他为什么认为事情可以不一样？他为什么认为自己可以是安全的？他是被赶出来的，Odin宣判了他的刑罚，在他被带走出售的时候背过了身。他知道他是什么，他是一个谋杀犯，一个叛徒，一个失败品，而现在他什么都不是，只是一个拿来使用的物品罢了。  
又传来了另一道气息，温暖、安全而抚慰人心。一只手扶着他的脖颈，更多的影子投上了他的身体。他抓着的那个人是他的救命绳，他不能松手。他握得更紧了，把他拉近自己，绝望地寻求着安全。更多他理解不了的词语飘过他的耳朵，更多遍重复他的名字。他喋喋不休地说着，难以控制口中溢出的词句。“求你，求你，我求你了，我会讨你喜欢，我会听话，你想要什么我都会做，我不会对你说不，求你发发慈悲，你不需要弄伤我，我会听话的，我会听话的！”Loki猛地一颤，意识到自己正穿着衣服。这是错误的，他应该赤裸着，而不应该像一个人一样穿着衣服、裤子和鞋，好像他还值得什么似的。他应该把衣服脱掉，让自己随时可供主人使用，但他没办法松开抓着的那个人，他就是做不到。  
那只温暖的手掌从他的脖子上消失了，然后他看见那只箱子被提了起来，搬出了房间。他抓着的人依然在对他说话，声音轻柔而抚慰人心，却隐隐含着痛苦。他无法理解那些词语，只能用尽全力抓紧他。他不知道为什么，但他需要把那个人留在身边。也许他们会施与他一些仁慈，尽管他知道自己不配得到。  
第二个人回来了，挟着一股同样的金色阳光、新割青草、温暖夏日和家的气息。Thor！Thor！是Thor！他的眼睛对上了焦，冲刷的噪音也瞬间消失了。他抬起眼睛，看到Tony Stark正俯视着他，前臂抓在Loki的手里。他还在说话，语气柔和而安定：“OK Loki，你没事儿。没有人会伤害你。不过你有点弄痛我了Lokes，你抓得还真紧！噢噢噢……Loki你弄痛我了。我们就都冷静一下。你现在安全了。Thor把箱子拿走了，它不在这里了，没有人会伤害你但我得说你现在有点弄痛我了！Thor你能帮我下吗我没法把他弄下来，他抓得我要死了，真疼，噢噢噢。”  
Loki向下一看，惊恐地发现他的双手正紧紧攥着他主人的双臂，手指下已然泛出了乌青。他松开手，看见了被压得变形淤青的肌肤，在一片红紫间清楚可见白色的指印。他袭击了他的主人！没有比这更重的罪行了！他迅速伸手摸上项圈，已经看见那愤怒的黄色光芒不断增强，映在了他的脸上。疼痛如海浪般冲刷过他的全身，把他卷了进去。


	18. 黄色

“靠！靠！不！”Tony看见Loki开始翻白眼，脸上惊恐的表情也消失了。他的整个身体都开始颤抖，脖子上的宝石发出的黄光充满了房间。Tony从来没见过它那么亮。  
“Stark！”Thor抓住Loki，试图阻止他在石头地面上伤到自己。  
“停！停！停！够了！我原谅你了！我原谅你了！”Tony大喊，被Loki剧烈的颤抖吓坏了。光芒减弱了，但只有一点点。Tony不断地安慰Loki说他原谅他了，说Loki很好，说一切都会变好的。几分钟后那道光芒不再减弱了，Loki也不再抽搐，而是在地板上蜷缩了起来，战栗着，脸埋在手臂里。Thor想抱住他，但他身体僵硬，只以一种尴尬的姿势靠在他的怀里。  
Tony在地上坐下。“OK，Thor，你得离开一下了。”  
Thor抬起眼睛。“你不会再惩罚他了！”他说，半是提问，半是警告。  
Tony举起双手，前臂和手腕上的疼痛令他皱起眉：“当然不会！但这就像我和约束在抢控制权，我必须接管过来，这样惩罚才会结束。相信我，Thor，我不会伤害他的。但他不会想让你在这里围观的。”  
Thor不喜欢这种情况，但他看得出Loki在受罪，而他不知道怎么阻止它。“我会在门外。”他声明，仿佛Tony敢有异议似的。  
门关上后，Tony在Loki蜷缩的身侧跪了下来。“OK Loki，”他说，“你要仔细听我说的话，然后照做。”  
Tony顿了一顿，思考着。他需要停止约束的惩罚，但不能做出什么更加糟糕的事。Loki没告诉过他多少他比较能接受的事情。Tony知道他不像Loki之前的“拥有者”那么坏，但他仍然还是很有可能犯错。  
“跪好，坐起来。”他命令道，努力使声音显得坚定。Loki按照期待的那样挣扎着爬起来跪好了，黄光也减弱了一点点。Tony推测犯错之后的惩罚有一个“基线”，只靠语言的话就不能减到基线以下了。他只能靠抢过控制权来停止它，而约束允许他直接执行惩罚。Tony诅咒着制造了这个项圈还戴到Loki身上的恶心的混蛋，或者给过任何人的！  
“衣服脱了，”Tony命令，“慢慢地。”  
Loki低下视线，发丝垂落在脸上。他颤抖着手指拉开了丝绸上衣领口处的系带，露出胸前几寸绯红的肌肤。随着Loki慢慢地把衣服从头顶脱下、放到一边，宝石也不断地暗淡了下去。他努力想做出以往挺直背跪着的姿势，但他保持不住。他仿佛受冻一般地颤抖着，但更可能是因为惊吓和恐惧。他的双手放上了大腿，用力握紧，试图控制住自己，手腕上的金手镯随着动作叮当作响。至少他现在知道自己在哪里了。Tony希望他知道自己不会伤害他。  
Tony把长袖拉下来遮住手腕，不想让Loki因为看见他肿胀淤青的手臂再度陷入恐慌。他不去想疼痛的感受，决定以后再处理它。他需要想一想该怎么惩罚Loki，又不会真的惩罚到他。伴着疼痛的手臂和Loki突然的惊吓带来的震惊，Tony现在对性事可没有一点心情，也不想强迫Loki那么做。  
“好吧，”他说，“你要表现一下你能做得多好。”Tony从房间里细心准备的果盘中拿起一只橙子，展示给Loki看。“我们来玩捡球的游戏。”他说，“不许用手，也不许站起来。”这些规则应该很容易照做，并不痛苦，但仍然足够羞辱而算得上惩罚。Tony在火炉边舒适的椅子上坐下，把橙子滚向Loki跪着的地方。  
“捡回来。”他说。  
Loki看着面前的橙子，Tony热切地盼望他理解了这个游戏的意图，否则那个约束就要继续惩罚他了。一秒之后Loki双手双膝着地地跪了起来，伏下身子，用牙齿叼起了橙子。光芒继续减弱着，看来羞辱和疼痛一样对惩罚有好处。Loki爬到Tony身边，轻轻地把橙子放进他展开的手心里。  
“好孩子。”Tony禁不住说，“很好，你做得很不错。我们再试一次。”他把橙子滚向房间一角，Loki也低着头爬了过去。Tony看不见他的脸，但他能看见他后颈上宝石晦暗的光芒。尽管Tony喜欢看到Loki四肢着地跪着的样子，现在他也没心情品味这幅景象了。他只想停止他的疼痛，然后好好安慰他。  
Tony说不清自己具体是从什么时候开始关心Loki的了，但也许从他开始注意他以后没多久就如此了。Tony总是容易关心起他觉得自己有责任照顾的人，这也就是为什么他会努力避免对他人负责的场合。除了当超级英雄，显然，但那不会产生长期的纽带。比如，那就和被人送了一个住在你家还被迫在性事上服务你的奴隶不同。  
Loki把橙子还给了Tony，松开嘴的时候唇瓣有意擦过了Tony的手指。“非常好。”Tony表扬了他，“你对我真好，这么听话，做得恰到好处。”他让Loki又捡了几次橙子，每次都夸奖了他，告诉他他有多好。当光芒消失殆尽的时候，Tony决定换一个玩法。  
“你认为你能用你漂亮的牙齿接住这个吗？”  
Loki坐在脚后跟上，目光自眼睫下抬起，望着Tony手里的橙子。他看起来不太确定。“有点大了？我不知道，Loki，我见识过你用嘴能做的事，令人印象深刻。不过吧，我知道你的意思，我们从小的开始。”Tony斜过身拿起了几颗葡萄，把一颗抛向空中，然后用嘴接住。  
“很容易！”  
Loki在他面前跪下，盯着他的手。从Loki的身体语言来看，现在那道昏暗的光芒比起痛苦，更多的只是不适了。  
Tony把葡萄高高地抛向Loki，Loki快速膝行了几步，用嘴接住。接着他爬向Tony，把葡萄放进他的手心，然后在他的手上轻轻地吻了一下。Tony这才记起Loki还不被允许吃东西。真是丢脸，他现在估计都可以用促血糖的东西了。Tony 检查了一下项圈，现在它熄灭了，一丝光芒也没有了。他瘫进椅子里，长舒了一口气。现在他们回到了原点，Loki处在严格模式里，不能说话或者吃饭。  
Tony把Loki的衣服丢还给他叫他穿上，然后把Thor叫回了房间。  
Thor把Loki检查了一遍，看起来觉得他的状态还可以接受。他在床上坐下，揉了揉眼睛。  
“弟弟……我很抱歉。”Thor的肩膀塌了下来，神情挫败而悲伤。“我应该早点找到你的。我应该把Otr和这个屋子里的其他歹徒一起杀掉的。我不应该把你带回来的。”  
“他不能说话，伙计。”Tony打了个哈欠。已经很晚了，他们做了星际旅行，还在典礼上坐了一整天，在Loki受惊吓的时候他就已经累了。“我们不能让Otr看见他这样。”Tony声明，朝顺从地跪着的Loki示意了一下。“他要么会认为他的小把戏影响到了我们，要么认为我为Loki今天的挑衅惩罚了他，哪一种结果我们都不能要。”Tony确认了Loki在朝下看以后把袖子卷了起来。他的一双前臂上有两个清晰的手印，在手腕和手肘之间肿胀青紫的肌肤上分明可辨。  
“他们会注意到的。”Thor说，“明天早晨我会给你带一块治疗石，英灵战士会准备的。”  
Tony点点头，他不知道治疗石是怎么发挥作用的，不过如果真如它的名字所说的话，他会很欢迎。他的骨头阵阵作痛，双手也僵硬而疼痛。  
“我们先睡觉吧。”他做了决定，“明天你可以帮我治一下，然后我可以……呃……照顾一下Loki。”  
当Thor在Loki身边坐下，低声对他说话时Tony转过了身。他们之间有些事应该保持私密。无论他是怎样和Thor并肩战斗，又和Loki……以别的方式互相联系着，他知道这对兄弟有着长久而复杂的关系，而他无权参与。  
Thor离开时握住了他的肩膀，直视进他的眼睛，冷冷地点了点头。看起来Otr的小伎俩成功了，他惩罚了公然对抗他的Loki，甚至都没碰到他一根手指头。Tony下定决心尽他所能地反整那个家伙。  
“衣服脱了，裤子也脱了，然后上床。”Tony命令道，知道如果他不这么做Loki很可能会在地毯上跪上一夜。他为两个人拉上被子，暗自窃喜着Loki又和自己一起睡了。他已经习惯了Loki躺在自己身边的感觉，而且如果Loki是在他主人的床上的话也会更容易睡着。随时可用。Tony的胃翻转了起来。他需要阻止自己对Loki的这种心动。Loki也许是乖顺的，在他床上也会是个令人安心的温暖身体，但他其实不是自愿的，Tony也不能让自己忘记这一点。如果他开始跟自己说那还不是很坏，说他比Otr好一点儿，说他是一个善良的主人，他最终也会像那个他妈的Thomas Jefferson一样，强暴了他的奴隶还说成是感情纠葛。  
Loki翻过身，紧紧依偎上Tony的后背，触感温暖又舒适。Tony让他的思绪荡开，闭上了眼睛。


	19. 纳米机器人

Tony醒来时，Loki的脑袋正倚在他的肩上，长发柔软地贴着他的皮肤。Tony让自己享受了一秒，接着意识到了自己为什么会醒过来。Thor正站在床边，双手交叉，直瞪着他。好吧，所以他正赤裸地和他同样赤裸的弟弟躺在一张床上……可是嘿，哥们儿……用不着这么看他！Thor扬起下巴，示意Tony出去见他，然后离开了。Tony在心里哀嚎起来。他不需要Thor冲他发火。难道他认为他会让Loki睡在地上吗？Tony从Loki的手臂里爬了出来，一边出门一边套上了一件睡袍。Thor和前一天那个给了Loki矮凳的英灵战士正在等他，两人都没有什么特别的表情。  
“Hilde为你准备了治愈石。”Thor沉声说，“让我们看看你的手臂。”  
Tony拉紧了胸前的睡袍，卷起袖子，露出淤青的手臂。过了一夜，那片青紫只是加深了。两条手臂都又黑又蓝，只要Tony一动，就疼痛不已。  
“嗯……”Hilde仔细检查着那些淤青，“如果是一个阿萨神族，我会用一块小石头，但如果是一个凡人……”她的声音动听而严肃。Tony仔细观察着她。是她保证了Loki不会在开幕式上坐在地上，看起来，她对Loki持有一些尊重，而他也尊重她。Tony在心里记下要了解她更多的事。  
“我从来没在一个凡人身上用过治愈石。”Thor谨慎地说道，“我们先从少一点的剂量开始吧。”Hilde点了点头，接着Tony注意到了她手心里那块平淡无奇的黑色小石头。她握着它举到了Tony手臂上方，捏碎了，让一小撮石粉从指缝间落下。一开始什么事都没发生，那些粉末看起来只是静静地落在Tony的皮肤上，悬浮着，但没有完全接触到。  
Tony感到十分清醒。超级清醒，好像他连喝了五杯咖啡一样，但没有那种神经过敏的感觉。他的手臂热乎乎的，淤青以肉眼可见的速度消退下去，肿胀也减轻了，就像它们从未出现过一样。Tony觉得自己的脚没有站在地面上，近乎永恒的胸痛也消失了。他深吸了一口气，感觉不到任何反应堆那里常有的拉扯和疼痛。他又摸上自己的胸口，仍然能感觉到反应堆那熟悉的形状，但那种疼痛不见了。“哇。”他说。  
Thor和Hilde正仔细地盯着他看。他感觉出乎意料地好！比出乎意料还好！“伙计们我不知道我感觉好得不得了，我认为我已经好得差不多了，对这个感觉超爽！你看到那些淤青消失了吗？就像它们从来没有过一样！我想知道那是怎么做到的？是魔法吗？你知道魔法就只是我还不理解的科学，你们也许有更先进的科技但你们不可能永远不让我了解你知道，我是说，我是个天才。噢噢噢这个是纳米机器人吗？我猜就是纳米机器人了！对的就是，从里面把我治好的小小机器人！感觉超棒！再给我来一点儿吧，怎么样？我还有一大堆别的地方不对劲呢，嘿你们觉得它们能进到我的脑子里然后把我父母去世的记忆删掉吗？那就太好了，快速修理，我超爱！”Tony猛地捂住了嘴，瞪大眼睛望着Thor。  
 Thor和Hilde交换了一个眼色。“我们也许给他太多了。”Hilde说。  
本世纪最保守陈述，Tony想，显然我现在嗨得像只风筝。  
“这会是个……问题。”Thor回答。他们看起来仿佛在做慢动作，Tony能看到他们的嘴巴动作，同时听见尖锐的说话声，就像他能放大声音一样。他把自己的手放在面前摇了摇，看见了超高分辨率的画面，色彩鲜艳而且轮廓清晰。  
“对啊没开玩笑这就会是个问题！你知道我在最好的情况下也很难闭住嘴，你觉得这会发展到什么地步？我们今天早上就必须得再去见那些买卖奴隶的混蛋了然后我能告诉你我有很多想法估计要说出来！如果Samningur手册里有什么针对拳打东道主的规矩的话我觉得没错我们就要有他妈的问题了！”  
Hilde听见Tony对于尼达维代表团的形容，藏起了笑意。Thor逐渐意识到了事态的严重性。  
“可能它会慢慢消退吧。”他无可奈何地说道。  
Hilde看向了他。“也许，”她大胆地提议道，“Loki王子可以帮忙？他对治愈术了解很多。”  
Thor看起来松了口气。“对！让我们问问Loki！”  
“好主意伙计！超级好。除了，呃哦，考虑到Loki现在作为我奴隶的状态，他现在没法说话！噢而且我本来应该照顾好他的，但我没在思考然后让那个混蛋Otr伤到他了，然后现在他就不能讲话了！但是没错，我们的确需要和他说话因为他是个他妈的天才所以我想我要去把他叫醒然后和他享受一些非自愿的性行为！嘿，谢谢帮我报了名，Thor，顺便一提，这一点也没让我的脑子一塌糊涂，所有事情都超级棒！也许纳米机器人在我脑子里爬来爬去的时候可以把那些事也删掉因为事实上我喜欢他而且我不能告诉他因为他会听凭我为所欲为因为，哦，我说过他是我的他妈的奴隶了吗？”  
Thor抓住了Tony，把他压在了门上，仍然说着什么。Hilde看起来就像她希望地面突然打开然后把她都吞进去一样。  
“注意你的言辞。”Thor警告道，抓着Tony的手臂摇晃。  
“啊我当然会但我现在嗨得不行！我就只是在丢真话炸弹而已，一整个市的真话炸弹！所以我猜你最好用手指把耳朵堵上或者别的什么因为，呃噢，我脑子里所有的东西都要出来了！你要往我嘴里塞一只袜子也随便因为我很确定那是让我闭嘴的唯一的办法！”  
当Thor把他推进卧室并且在他背后关上门时Tony还在说话，他迟钝地冲着房门继续说了几秒钟才意识过来，转过身。Loki已经醒了，可爱地睡眼惺忪地躺在床上，正是Tony现在想要的样子。  
“嘿漂亮王子！Thor刚刚用治疗石粉把我弄得超级嗨了，所以你能见到嗨Tony了，你真幸运！我们也很需要和你谈谈怎么把我弄得不嗨一点因为我们今天要去见那些大屁眼子还要看看他们的商品而且我真诚地认为如果我没有在那之前放松一点的话我会直接打Otr的脸，而那可能会是个不被Samningur的规矩接受的坏主意还会给我们惹一堆大麻烦，所以我们需要你说话你也知道那是什么意思！是时候让我们靠近到让你不舒服了！很抱歉，我已经冲Thor吼过了如果这让你感觉好一点了的话，我知道没有，但你知道，我已经用我有的办法做了我能做的了。”  
随着Tony喋喋不休地说下去，Loki显得越来越焦虑了。他蜷缩了起来，手臂环抱在胸前。接着他爬出床铺跪在地上，脑袋低下。  
“不，不，不，回床上去，硬地板没什么好的，又硬又冷！我喜欢柔软暖和的，回床上去漂亮王子。”Tony在包里翻找了一会，找出了润滑剂。他转回身朝向床边，只见Loki已经脱掉了他睡觉时穿的内裤，正脸朝下躺在床上，双腿分开着。  
“啊啊啊不，这个景象很美妙，真的，而且我认真地说，应该有人给你的屁股画幅画因为它实在是妙不可言而且我会把那幅画框起来挂在墙上但是不，不不，我其实没那么混蛋不过不是说我不会爱爱爱操你的感觉Loki而且我百分之百确定你的屁股完全是完美的但是不，所以请你把你的短裤穿上然后我能因为说真的，你有个很好的屁股。超级好。所以麻烦你穿上短裤，否则我就要下手把你的屁股撞下一块来了。”   
Tony费了半天劲才脱下了他的睡袍，那个结不知怎么显得特别复杂了。他脱下了自己的短裤，完全赤裸地爬上了床，同时Loki穿上了自己的短裤。Loki看起来十分疑惑，但不那么慌张了，于是Tony把这算作一个胜利。  
“嘿所以我现在完全没有自制力，而且我的想法都从嘴巴里冒出来了所以让我告诉你，我想要你的手，我想要你的手，拜托用手，只要摸我，漂亮王子，让我爽，我知道你做得到，你的手简直绝妙！不等下！把手镯戴上！对！噢对这就完美了，你知道我得再给你一些珠宝，你特别配它，说真的，给Loki更多的金子，给你金子和珠宝和丝绸……呃呃呃呃呃。”  
随着Loki灵巧的手用力撸动了一下他坚挺的性器，Tony的头重重地撞上了背板。  
“噢我的老天……对……OK，这正是我说的！对……就像这样，我说过我爱你的手吗？那么大，那么有力，那么灵活！Loki！那么好！别让我射，太快了！我要更多，更多，更多，继续，Loki！Loki！”  
Tony赤裸地瘫在床上，而Loki跪在他的双腿之间，一只手的手指稳稳地圈在Tony的性器根部，阻挡着他的高潮，而另一只手熟练地撸动着他，把他推上更高的快感而不让他射。Tony仰面扭动着，手伸到头顶抓住背板，双腿大开，从Loki极富技巧的手里追逐更多极乐的快感。Loki俯下身含住了他，火热的吮吸让Tony叫得更响了。Loki还用两根灵巧的手指在Tony的穴口处打转，接着缓缓地推了进去，摩挲着里面的腺体，同时松开了握着Tony性器的手。Tony在几秒后到达了高潮，尖叫着弓起了背，同时Loki尽力包裹吞咽着他的性器。  
Tony无力地瘫软在床上，粗重地喘息着。  
“噢——我的——老天。太爽了，爽翻了。我真的买不到这样的服务，而且嘿再说一次抱歉，我知道这不是你喜欢做的，但真的，我赞美不尽。你有天生的才能。或者是练出来的？怎样都好，满分，一百分，甚至两百分，简直不可思议。”  
“不用谢，主人。”Loki低声的话语把Tony从高潮后的极乐中惊醒了，他半坐起身，仍然大张着腿，Loki跪在他的双腿之间。没什么脸面，但真的，如果他能拥有那样惊艳的经历他会很乐意再一次毫无尊严地让Loki的手指伸进他的屁股。或者任何他想放进自己屁股的东西，Tony可不会觉得困扰，认真地说，这个男人可是玩屁股的大师。  
“我被人叫过很多名字，主人，不过这是第一次有人这么叫我。”  
Tony弹坐起来，意识到他刚把所有想法都大声说出来了。Loki微笑着，脸颊绯红，发丝柔软地散落在脸侧。那是一幅非常美丽的景象，而更美的是，那根项圈正明亮地发着光，光芒是清亮的白色。  
Tony倒回了床上，手捂住脸。这会是漫长的一天。


	20. 嗨

 

“嘿我们要谈谈这个叫Logth Thram的东西吗？还是再也不要讲它？说实话我怎样都行，毕竟现在有很多事情都一塌糊涂所以你要是想就顺其自然地度过这一关我也完全理解。但我得说，我这次没看见任何蓝色的光，我是说，可能是因为你这次把我的魂都从老二里吸出来了，或者是因为我现在嗨得吓人，但那到底是怎么回事？我们现在是已经过了蓝色阶段了吗？”  
Loki用拇指在Tony的尾骨上小小地打着转，带偏了他的思路，令他享受地仰面扭动着。“也许我们应该穿上衣服，主人？”Loki建议道。  
“对！噢靠我们要做这件事！你应该穿绿色，那很衬你！不是说蓝色丝绸不衬你，它很好，但绿色就是你的颜色。我确定JARVIS已经给你买过一些绿色丝绸的衣服了吧？还有所有的珠宝，很多金子，所有的，我要再给你加一些，你需要更多。”  
Tony说话时Loki轻轻地把他推了起来，走向浴室。他往宽大的洗脸池里放进热水，摆好肥皂和毛巾，然后退出了浴室，留下Tony打理自己。门一关上，他的听众一走，Tony就开始动作了，花了大概四分钟的时间洗脸、剃须和整理睡乱了的头发。  
Loki已经在床上为Tony准备好了衣服。是能在盔甲下穿着的舒适的衣服，聪明的男孩儿，因为他不可能不穿盔甲就去那个老鼠洞，而且只要Otr胆敢用错误的方式看Loki的话他会直接用手心炮打他的脸！  
Tony意识到他又开始大声讲话了，而Loki冲他轻轻微笑了一下后就走进了浴室。Tony穿上衣服，环顾房内。他没看见什么有意思的东西，于是晃悠回了主厅。  
早餐已经到了，Thor正气呼呼地往盘子里装着东西，而Hilde显然避免着和他目光相接。  
“嘿朋友们！所以我猜你们都听到了哈？我想这地方得有更厚一点的墙了！但是嘿，如果你们不想听见Loki在床上有多棒的话最好现在就开始说点什么，因为我马上就要开始说了！我从来没想过我能叫得那么厉害不过说实在的他真的知道所有该按的钮，他的手有魔法，真的。”  
Hilde离开了房间，脸色通红。Thor的脸也一样红，但比起尴尬更倾向于愤怒。  
“Stark！不许那么说我的弟弟！”  
“哎对不起了兄弟，但他必须面对那个，我也必须面对那个，所以如果你不想听那抱歉了！我相信他也不想过这种日子，但我们已经这样了！”  
Tony感觉到一只温暖的手抚上他的后背，“我可以服侍你用早餐吗，主人？”Loki穿着深绿色的丝绸上衣和黑色丝绸长裤，看起来一如既往地摄人心魄。他按照指示戴上了Jarvis给他买的所有首饰，包括手腕上的金手镯，金耳环，甚至还用一只金色发卡挽起了一侧的头发。  
“不你不可以！你拿你的早餐，我拿我自己的，我现在也许嗨得很但我还是知道怎么用盘子的，嗯……好吃我已经饿了！”Tony边说边往盘子里堆着食物，并且已经开吃了。  
“也许一些食物能让他不那么激动一点。”Thor疲惫地说道，一边听着Tony永无止境的话语洗礼。  
“会有帮助的。”Loki说，“你们用了多少治疗石？”  
“大概四分之一块小石头吧。”Thor忧心忡忡地说。  
Loki瞪着他的兄长。“凡人可没有阿萨人四分之一的强壮，也没有四分之一的寿命，或者四分之一的抵抗力！他们只能活我们生命的五十分之一，如果他们幸运的话！你们在做这件蠢事之前为什么不把我叫醒？”  
…… _不要水果了我吃够水果了，除非是用来喂可爱的神的水果那就还可以，但早餐的时候不要，我们接着看！没有咖啡但我猜我能试试这个诡异的什么奶…_ …  
Thor表情窘迫，“我们不想……打扰你，弟弟。”  
Loki叹了口气。“啊。我昨天的……突发事件。”  
他们都决定避开那个话题。  
…… _嗯……这些是什么，小煎饼？这里有糖浆吗？哦对那就最好了！只要再来一些培根，真可惜，纽约有家早餐店有最好的_ ……  
Loki和Thor离开了早餐桌。“Loki，你知道有什么办法能减轻那个效果吗？我们不能就这样把他带去Samningur。如果他无缘无故地就袭击了Otr的话，我们就没办法诉诸尼达维的正义了。”  
Loki低哼了一声，“没错，Otr不会更乐见他的宾客违反Samningur的规矩了。这样他就能向Stark家提出自己的要求来解决问题，毫无疑问让我回归到他的……服务里……也会是他要求的一部分。”  
…… _一定在说我，你们以为我听不见吗？事实上我的听力现在超级厉害，灵得像只蝙蝠！我猜长年累月的供能工具的确损伤了我的耳朵，噢顺带一提，我现在感觉能一直看到另一个国家了！或者假如这地方有窗的话我就看得到，我们在地底下吗？_  
“我们不能冒险。”Thor断言，“我们必须要求延期。”  
“Otr不会同意延期的。如果Samningur完不成的话，和阿斯加德的条约就有危险。他今天必须到场。”  
他们双双转身观察起Tony，而Tony高高兴兴地朝他们挥着叉子致意，嘴里塞满了小煎饼。  
“我有个主意。”Loki小心地说道。  
你当然有了漂亮王子，你可是个天才！你那么聪明，那么漂亮，那么强大，我有说过绿色完全是你的颜色吗？不过你知道，要不然你怎么会一直穿绿色呢？我的确有点想念你穿盔甲的样子了，有点凶狠，而且那个皮革……嗯……对，但你穿丝绸也很好看，就很好吃的感觉……  
Loki转向Thor，“说点什么吸引他的注意，说点指控的话。”  
Thor疑惑地看了他弟弟一眼，但Loki只是翻了个白眼，低声坚持道：“说。”同时Tony仍然在背景里喋喋不休地说着。  
“Stark！”Thor叫道，“这是你的错！你为何不能控制自己！”  
Tony看起来受伤且震惊，“嘿这么说可不公平！你才是让我这么嗨的家伙！如果要怪谁就怪……”  
Loki走向Tony，一只手从他衬衣的袖口里滑了进去，轻轻摩挲着他的手臂。Tony像棵向阳的植物一样从Thor转向了Loki。“嗯……真舒服，你知道我喜欢你这么做，你什么时候想这么做都可以，真的，你知道我对你的手有什么感觉，我是说，这不完全是我想要你的手放的地方但我会知足的，尤其当你哥就站在那边瞪着我的时候，我也相信如果Hilde在这里她也会一样那么做。说到Hilde，她喜欢你你知道，怎么回事？当然了不是说你不讨人喜欢，你其实非常有魅力，但你知道，有了那些Odin把你赶出去的事儿，我还挺开心看到皇家卫队不像Odin那么混蛋的，你知道吧？”  
Thor肉眼可见地压抑住了他对Tony的话的反应。“Loki，你不能寄希望于用你的……诡计让他分心一整天！”  
“噢是的他完全可以让我分心一整天！别假装我没有超级喜欢他，你们都知道的！”  
Loki咳了几声，把头转开了一会儿。“那里还会有商品供你检视，包括金属和设备，会令一个像你这样的工匠很感兴趣的，主人。”  
“噢噢噢对你知道我很喜欢金属和设备！但还是没有我喜欢你多，漂亮王子。等下，所以你是在想我不应该用拳头打Otr的脸吗？我读对空气了吗？我可能错了，因为我现在超他妈的嗨，但那个家伙实在应该被打脸，你知道吧？而且是狠狠地打？”  
Loki笑了，“的确如此，主人，请克制住不要打任何人，要是你打了人我不会有好结果的。”  
“好吧我不希望那样……我应该照顾你的，不让坏事儿发生。我知道昨天我没有做得很好，我很抱歉。我今天会做得更好，好吗？或者我会尽力……说实话我今天可能不是照顾任何人的最好人选。就尽量别让我把任何事搞得更砸，好吗？我很抱歉，真的抱歉，我其实没法停止讲话，但只要你们能保持我的注意力离开Otr我可能可以自制一些。”  
Thor和Loki交换了一个眼神。这真的是他们要采取的计划吗？  
主门上传来了敲门声，英灵战士打开了门。他们的随从来了；到了检视商品的时候了。


	21. 交易

在通往交易大厅的短短的路程里，Thor和Tony一直走在Loki两侧。Tony穿上了他的盔甲，但收起了手臂、手套和面罩。Loki在走路时始终把一只手轻轻地搭在Tony的胳膊上，把他的注意力引向周围装饰性的墙顶雕带和手工艺品。Tony的说话速度逐渐慢了下来，接近了正常速度，但仍然滔滔不绝地倾倒着脑内的想法。他能感觉到石头的效果在消退，也许是食物把纳米机器人给吸收掉了。  
在宽敞的交易厅里，Otr和他的随从们正式迎接了他们。大厅里有一大群人，一些好奇地望着他们，还有一些做着自己的事情。Otr的目光瞟向了Loki，在他发现项圈依然明亮地散发着白光时眯起了眼睛。在他身后，Sindri和她的匠人们站在成堆的商品旁边，从金属条到复杂的机械都有。  
前一天的那位Samningur主持人开始致开幕辞。他大肆溢美了Otr的各式商品，宣扬着他家中匠人的才华和他的出价之慷慨。当Otr油腻的微笑随着致辞不断加深，Tony感到胃部生出了一阵焦虑的不安感。  
当Otr搓了搓手走到一边时Tony觉得自己快要吐了。他的身后是一座低矮的平台，中央有一根高高的杆子，挂着金属手铐。Loki抓着他手臂的手收紧了，手指陷进肌肉，带来一片疼痛。  
“不。”Tony说。  
“噢，”Otr说，装出一副关切的神情，“你不想履行你在Samningur展示交易商品的义务吗，Lord Stark?”  
Thor一步跨到Tony和Loki身前，挡下任何Tony要说的不明智的话，“你不要这样侮辱我的兄弟！”  
Otr勾起唇角，笑了。“Lord Stark是来交易的，不是吗？就像他在开幕式上发过誓的那样？商品必须是可以供人检查的。”Otr把双臂交叠在宽阔的胸前，显然乐于往阿斯加德那边制造更多的不和。  
Thor转过身，把后背留给Otr，面色严肃。他直视着Loki，后者点了点头，他的手紧抓着Tony的手臂。“我们知道我们为什么在这里。”Loki说，“我们要把阿斯加德的士兵们带回家。我不会成为他们回不去的那个原因的。”  
Tony的目光在那对兄弟间来回了几轮，努力把声音控制成震惊的耳语。“你认真的吗？你要让他们把你锁起来展示吗？Loki，Thor！Loki，Thor！”Tony看看这个又看看那个，但他们看起来都要命地认真。“噢我的天，你要这么做。都乱套了！Loki，Thor！我知道那个家伙需要往脸上来一拳！”  
Loki没有看他，“Thor，你必须和他待在一起，不要让他和Otr讲话！”  
Thor神色严峻地点点头。“我会把英灵战士们留给你，弟弟。他们会确保你不被……骚扰。”  
最后Loki转向了Tony，脸色镇定得不自然。“主人，你能……那些锁链？”  
Tony吃惊地望着他。他们的计划怎么那么快就出岔子了？显然那是个愚蠢的计划。他们都太专注于Tony，以至于没有好好推理，想到今天会发生什么。Tony暗骂自己让Loki为他穿衣打扮了。他看起来就像他自称的高级妓女，穿着丝绸，带着金质首饰。Loki把手从Tony的手臂上松开，僵硬地走过了Otr，走上了平台，昂首挺胸，直视前方。  
一秒钟之后，Tony跟上了他。在平台的中央是一根细细的长杆，比Loki高一些，手铐挂在大约正中的地方。它们由光滑的金属精心制作而成，挂在一根长长的锁链上。它足够人走开几步，但到不了平台边缘。  
Loki把手腕放进Tony的手里。Tony停住了，翻下面罩把手铐的金属扫描了一遍，以确定它不会带来任何像项圈那样的趣事。他只检测到了金属和锁定机构。他的左边有人动作，接着Sindri，那个领头工匠出现了，手里握着一把钥匙。  
“检查一下。”她一边把钥匙递给他一边轻声说道。Tony照做了，把它转进锁眼，接着手铐就弹开了。然后Sindri走开了，只留下Tony伴着逐渐增长的恐惧拉起了Loki颤抖的手，把他锁进了手铐里。手铐扣上的钝响在Tony如今敏感的听力中显得极为响亮。  
“Loki，”Tony不知道要说什么。  
Loki没有和他目光相接。他的全身都在颤抖，双手紧攥，后背贴在杆子上。它没有给他任何保护去抵挡大厅里所有人的好奇目光。他抬起头，但很艰难。项圈上的白光正在变暗。Tony走近了一步，心下担忧。“Loki，我不会卖掉你的。”  
Loki想笑但呛住了，双眼大睁，呼吸变得急促了起来，“我自己的父亲卖掉了我，”他说，“而我的母亲让它发生了。我现在还被锁在交易大厅里的展示柱上。你不能给我什么保证，主人。”  
Tony俯下身，在Loki的下巴上轻柔一吻，同时把手铐的钥匙滑进了Loki的衣服口袋。“相信我，”他说，“相信我。我不会让你失望的。”  
英灵战士们上前围住了平台。Tony最后看了一眼Loki苍白的脸庞，接着不得不后退，走下平台，然后离开了。


	22. 展示

Thor跟着Tony在大厅里转了一段时间。他尽可能地待在Tony和Otr之间，但他很快发现Tony的注意力都在Sindri和她的工匠们身上。他们会对每一种金属的性质、导电性、熔点、相对强度、合金和各种用途进行广泛的讨论。Otr有时会含讥带刺地插嘴说太过爱慕奴隶会有怎样的风险，但Tony完全无视了他。比起Tony，Thor更加因为他可憎的存在而心烦气躁。他很高兴地看到Otr终于放弃，走到一边和他的亲信们生闷气去了。Tony不停地向工匠们提问，同时也毫不吝惜地赞叹着他们的技术，众人都兴高采烈。  
没过多久，Thor就开始担心了。Tony正仔细观察着一台设备，而Sindri在一旁解释着它的功能。Tony的眼睛闪亮亮的，兴味盎然，不断提问，又惊叹于每个回答，头也靠近了Sindri的。Thor还没有近到能听见他们所有的对话，但他看得出Tony是真的对那些展出的商品很感兴趣，Sindri也明显被Tony聪明的问题深深打动了。其他的高级工匠围在他们身边，对他们的话题提出自己的建议和观点。Thor决定取得Tony的注意，提醒他他不会做这个交易。Thor信任Tony，但他知道他的朋友仍然被治疗石干扰着，也对新科技怀着极大的热情和好奇心，很容易就会给尼达维人留下错误的印象。Tony和Sindri继续朝大厅远处走了过去，走向更加奇异的展品，而在那里就看不见矮台了——Loki仍然站在台上，显得低落不安。  
Thor十分为难，他想留在Tony身边，也知道英灵战士们正保护着他的弟弟，但看不见他仍然令他忧心忡忡。当他注意到Otr正往矮台走的时候打定了主意。他最后看了一眼Tony远去的背影，一面暗骂一面往他弟弟那边赶去。大厅里人头攒动，他花了点时间才来到矮台旁边，走到时正听见Otr别有意味地对Loki说着：“……把你宠坏了，奴隶。等你回到了我的手里，我会重新教你打消那种傲慢的态度。用不了多久我就会把你要回来的。你的主人已经一个小时没有看你一眼了，你觉得他还记得你在这里吗？你很快就会记起你的位置，奴隶！我会让你苦苦哀求！”  
Thor故意在经过时用肩膀挤开了Otr，这才登上平台。Otr脚步不稳地靠在了Hilde身上，但她没有扶他。他自己站直了，转向Thor，出离愤怒。  
“不好意思，Lord Otr，我没站稳。”Thor毫无歉意地说道。Otr冷哼一声走开了，反正他的目的已经达到了。Loki没有看Otr，而把目光投向远方。那项圈上的白光减弱了，但依然看得见。Thor握住Loki的肩膀，把Loki吓了一跳，好像他连Thor过来都没注意到似的。  
“弟弟？”Thor问，“你还好吗？”  
Loki郁郁地笑了几声。“足够好了，Thor，至少现在是。”  
“Stark不会背叛我们的，Loki。”Thor希望自己听起来很可靠。实际上他也在为Tony在检查商品时展现出的热情而忧虑，而且更令他担心的是，他已经在大厅里看不见他了。  
Loki一遍又一遍地把手铐在腕上扭转着。“可能你把我留给Hreidmar当奴隶还好一点，”他终于开口道，“那是对我的惩罚，是众神之父根据我对中庭和约顿海姆犯下的罪过所做的决定。Hreidmar很……残酷……但Otr更坏。他根本不近人情。他会随心所欲地使用我，然后等我的乞求和惨叫再也不能取悦他之后，他就会砍了我的头，把这个受诅咒的项圈拿去给他的下一个受害者。”  
Tho无法呼吸了。他知道Loki只是说出了Otr真正的意图。他不会允许这种命运降临到他弟弟的身上的！Stark不会背叛他们，而如果他背叛了……如果他背叛了，Thor也不会在离开时不带上Loki。他不会。Thor开始向Loki解释，但返回的Tony打断了他们。Sindri和Otr走在他的两侧，众多随从和工匠跟着他们。Tony看见了Loki和Thor警惕的表情。  
“展示结束了！”他宣布，走上平台为Loki解开了手铐。  
“啊——还没呢！”Otr愉快地打断了他，“我们已经照你的意愿回答了所有的问题，展示了所有的商品，现在轮到你了。”  
Tony停下动作，不知道接下来要发生什么。  
Otr扬起唇角，朝Loki示意了一下，“把那个奴隶的衣服脱了。”


	23. 沐浴

Tony顿了一会儿才逐渐消化那道命令。Loki的脸上一下子失去了所有的血色，Thor握紧了他的锤子，英灵战士们没有动作，但看起来达到了一个更高的警备状态。  
“不行。”Tony说道，转身解开了手铐，一边抚摩着Loki的手腕。Loki猛地用力抓住了Tony的手，又马上放开了，转而扭着双手。  
听到这公然的不敬，Otr的脸涨红了。“Samningur的规定要求商品可以被检查！你是要违反Samningur的规矩吗？”  
Tony上前一步对Otr说：“你有一整天呢，伙计。要是你更愿意站在旁边发脾气而不是做你应有的调查，可不是我的错。”  
Otr鼓起了胸膛：“你没在你的展示品边上！”  
“Hilde在这里，你问她了吗？没有？那你就错过机会了。我已经看过了你的几十件展示品，你要告诉我同样的时间不够你看一个的？”  
“这是不可接受的！”Otr看起来马上就要跺脚了。  
Tony转向了Samningur的主持人，“是吗？”  
那个可怜的男人低声支吾着，拖着脚走上前来，“呃……唔，大人们……一般来说，必须给定一段合理的时间……双方都同意的时间。”  
Otr迅速地抓住了重点，“哈！我不同意你给了我合理的时间！你们必须满足我的要求，让我把这个商品完完全全地验视一遍。”  
“不行。你的时间很充裕。你知道，我也知道。你只是为了戏剧效果才一直没有提你的合理要求，现在你没机会了。”  
“如果你现在不把这个奴隶交给我检查，我就不同意你履行了你在Samningur的义务！”  
Tony怒视着Otr。在他身后，Loki正和Thor轻声说着什么，无疑他同意接受进一步的羞辱，但Tony已经受够了这些破事了。  
“Lord Otr，如果你明天不来和我谈判的话，就是你不履行Samningur的义务了。阿斯加德和尼达维之间的协定还是会被批准通过，但不会加入你的条款了。”  
Otr顿住了，思索着。  
“谈判？”他说。  
“接下来就是谈判嘛，不是吗？”Tony无视了身后近乎疯狂的耳语。  
Otr油腻的微笑回来了。“没错，是的。好吧，我认为我们可以……理性一点。再怎么说，我对这个奴隶也不是不熟悉了。”  
Tony只是盯着他。  
Otr清了清嗓子，“明天见，Lord Stark。”  
Tony转身看向Loki和Thor，Thor一手拥着Loki，不掩担心地望着Tony。Loki垂着头，项圈上的光芒十分昏暗。  
一回到他们的房间，Loki马上打了个招呼，走去了Tony的卧室。  
Tony让他走了，然后转向了Thor。“隔墙有耳。”他说。  
Thor明白了。他没想到尼达维人会这样破坏待客的规矩，但他并不意外在所有人之中，Otr干得出这种事。他等不及想命令Tony再次向他确认自己的意图，但他忍住了。如果Tony已经想到要警告他窃听的事，那就一定有什么事是他不想让他们听见的。于是，Thor转而握住了Tony的肩膀，对上他的目光，希望他能像自己所想的那样是一个可以信赖的盟友。Tony回报了同样的姿势，并且向他点了点头。  
晚餐还是会再次送到他们的房间里。无需讨论，双方都同意取消Samningur传统的社交和娱乐环节。在等待的同时，Tony脱下了盔甲，走去找Loki谈谈。  
通往附带浴室的门敞开着，于是Tony来到了门口。Loki正坐在大而深的浴池里，许多花瓣洒在水中。他的头发潮湿，肌肤在热气中泛红。他的眼睛似乎比一般沐浴时更红了，脸颊也更加湿润，但Tony没有说出来。这幅场景里唯一的污点就是Loki脖子上的金属项圈。  
“主人，”他开口，注意到了Tony的到来，同时展开一个笑容，“你要来加入我吗？”  
Tony回给他一个微笑，走进房间。他在浴池边上坐下，手伸进热水里轻轻拨弄着。  
“你会不会更想单独待着？”他问。  
Loki游向Tony，赤裸的身体在水下闪着光。他把双臂交叠在池沿上，头靠了上去。“我更想和你待在一起。”他回答道。  
Tony轻哼着，伸手拨弄着水，让花瓣穿过他的指间。他拧开龙头让水流下，为安静的室内添上一道悦耳的背景音。  
在粼粼水光中，Loki的眼睛显得更大，更亮了。“感谢你今天没有脱掉我的衣服，主人。”  
Tony点点头，懒洋洋地玩着水，“不过，看起来你自己把它们脱掉了。”  
“我不介意为你脱掉衣服，主人。”Tony明显能感觉到Loki投射在他身上的视线，目光的重量压在他的皮肤上。  
Tony再次给了他一个微笑，“啊，没错，你又不傻。你知道我喜欢你脱衣服的时候。”  
“要取悦你不难，主人。”  
“是不难，比起被卖给一个嗜虐成性的虐待狂来说的话。”Tony很明白Loki，或者任何处在他这个处境中的人，会倾尽全力地鼓励他的主人留下他，表现得顺从而诱人，就像Loki正在做的一样。  
笑容从Loki的脸上消失了。  
Tony摇摇头，“我不会卖掉你的，Loki。”  
“吸引你对我没有什么害处，主人。你说得对，我希望待在你身边。我没有什么可以给你的，没有金属、科技或者什么装置，只有我自己。但无论你想向我要什么，都是你的。”  
Tony的手指走到了Loki的肩上，指尖轻轻触碰着潮湿的肌肤。“我想要一个吻。”他耳语道。  
Loki仰起头，同时Tony俯下身。双唇在热气中相接，柔软、温热且热情相迎。


	24. 酒瓶

敞开的门上传来的敲门声打断了他们。看见他们两人时，Thor挪了一下脚。他告诉Tony有个人要见他。  
Tony离开了。Loki虚弱地朝Thor露出一个微笑：“要来吗哥哥？”  
Thor听了听水流的声响，又看了看宽敞的浴室内氤氲障目的蒸汽。  
“啊耶，”他说，“行。”他从餐桌上拿来一瓶酒递给Loki，Loki谨慎地喝了一口，不是很习惯那种味道。  
Thor脱下衣服，坐进热水里。“还记得吗，弟弟，”他说，“训练以后，我们都会回来洗澡，一边回味着胜利一边斗嘴？”  
Loki点点头，“记得，”他说，“尽管我的印象里更多的是你在自吹自擂，而我要费半天劲才能插一句话。”  
Thor哼了一声，笑起来，拿回了酒瓶。  
兄弟俩泡在宽大的浴池里，沉默了一会儿，一边回想着过去一边享受着热水。Thor打开了热水龙头，越发增加了蒸汽和声音，然后坐到Loki身边。  
“Stark相信我们在这里被监视了。”他轻声说道。Loki思索着，又喝了一口酒。  
“他也许是对的。Otr有更多我们不知道的紧急情况。那个访客是谁？”  
“工匠那边派来的信使。在明天的谈判之前，Sindri想和Stark多谈谈。”  
Loki往水里沉了一点。“他说我应该信任他，我也在努力。但我有什么能跟他今天看到的东西竞争的呢？他也许会享受我的服务，但他是个富有的人。他不会缺少愿意为他张开双腿的男人女人的。”  
Thor坐直了，水从池沿边溅了出去。“弟弟！他没有……他有吗？”  
Loki摇摇头，“要我，你是说？不，他没有。我主动提过。我会很高兴让他占有我，只要我认为那能让我留在他身边的话。”  
“弟弟，你太妄自菲薄了，低估了你对Stark的价值。你是一个王子、学者、法师，了解九界和其间的通路。你可不只是一个暖床的。”  
Loki拨弄着水，小口啜饮着酒液。“我以为，当你把我留给他的时候，他会乐于为了我在中庭的所作所为而惩罚我。我袭击了他的城市，和他相战，还把他扔出了窗户。但他没有惩罚我。他一知道我没有魔法也不能攻击他以后就基本无视了我。他不知道那个约束是怎么运作的，不知道我必须做什么才能获得吃饭和说话的权利。我试过抵抗它，但我需要减轻那道束缚。我把自己献给了他，但他拒绝了我。我想他可能对男人没兴趣，或者对我没兴趣。我知道，在床事上面，我不如他可能想要的那样合意。我越来越绝望，而他一次又一次地拒绝了我。你也没有回来。  
“要是我能求他，我会求的。但Stark什么也没有向我要。我对他没有用处，哪怕是如你所说，作为一个暖床的。我会很乐意做他的暖床人的，只要能被允许吃饭和说话。”Loki又喝了一大口酒，浓烈的感情、酒液和热水令他面颊通红。  
Thor从Loki手里重新拿回酒瓶，它现在只有半满了。“我很抱歉把你留在那里那么久。我不知道那个约束是怎么运作的，也没有想到要向你保证Stark不会虐待你。在我看来，我显然不会把你留给一个我不信任的人。”  
Loki不以为意地挥挥手，差点撞倒池边的一瓶皂液。“他最后明白了那个约束是怎么运作的，以及我被要求做些什么。他的理解力很强，很聪明。他也……对我很好。我很少体会过那种对待。他没有伤到我。我不知道怎么打破那个约束，而且只要它还在，我就是个实打实的奴隶。做他的奴隶比别的任何人都好。你把我交给他，做得很对。但我必须铭记我的位置，他的仁慈和宽容肯定不是无限的。我不是最谦恭或最乖顺的奴隶。我曾经愚蠢地试探过他的善心。我不能冒险认为我是比暖床人更多的什么，否则，如果我再失望一次的话，我可能会活不下去。”  
Thor从酒瓶里长长地喝了一口，双眼湿润。  
“Loki，我知道你受了苦，但我们每谈一次我都会意识到我了解得不够。我知道你做错了，对约顿海姆是，对中庭也是，但我无法认同父亲对你的惩罚是正义的。那是恶毒的报复，几百年都没有人受过那样的惩罚。一开始我试图和他谈话，说服他找到你然后终止你的惩罚，但他不同意。自从我找到你，我就没有和他说过话。终止这场冲突、为阿斯加德重修和平是我的责任，我也会这么做，但他依然执政的时候是没有我的位置的。我的责任在于九界、在于我爱的人，而不在那个男人。”  
兄弟俩轮流喝完了那瓶酒。他们提起了昔日美好的回忆，但避开了那些过于痛楚的话题。他们都涨红了脸，动作笨拙，皮肤因为在水里泡了太久而起了皱，但都不想离开安全的浴池。蒸汽和流水使他们的交谈能避开任何可能在听或看的人。  
浴室的门开了，Tony出现在了蒸汽里。然后他看见了浴池里躺着的两个喝醉的阿斯加德人，以及水里漂着的空酒瓶。  
“我不在的时候你们一直在这儿吗？”Tony不禁失笑，问道。  
Thor举手欢迎，“我们的确在，吾友！你不来加入我们吗？”  
Tony大笑。“噢我不用了，谢谢。我不想这么做，但你知道已经晚了，晚饭放在大厅里都要凉了，而且我们明天还要面对那个‘谈判’。所以你们估计要挪挪你们喝醉的屁股，出去吃点东西了？我还有一份礼物给你，Loki，所以来看看吧！”  
Tony留下他们自己打理，回到厅里去盛他的晚饭。他与Sindri和工匠们进行了一场非常有趣而成果丰富的谈话，要不是他的同伴们喝得那么醉，他会很愿意和他们讲讲的，但今晚他不太可能讲清什么了。他能听见他们大笑，跌跌撞撞地爬出浴池穿衣服，还一路撞倒浴室里的东西。他很高兴洛基能有机会放松一下，和他的兄长待上一会儿。在经历了那么多之后，他需要这些。  
饭吃到一半，他们终于彼此倚靠着出现了，头发和衣服都是潮湿一片。Tony很庆幸自己没有尝那瓶酒，要是它能放倒两个阿斯加德人，那他的凡人之躯肯定不好受。  
Loki马上注意到了Tony放在桌上的扁盒子。他一下子紧张了起来，Tony看得出回忆瞬间涌向了他。浴室里温暖的情谊烟消云散，而他的脆弱和地位又回到了眼前。在他变得越发不安之前Tony朝盒子挥了挥手：“那是给你的礼物。我好像想起来在我很嗨的时候说过要给你一些珠宝，Sindri帮我准备好了。你可以打开看看。”  
Loki小心地走向盒子。它又长又扁，完全由光亮的木头制成。Loki伸手抚摸着光滑的木盒，Thor望着他，想起了他对Otr送来的箱子的反应。Stark说了那是珠宝，而他肯定不会欠考虑到给Loki什么手铐或者锁链之类的东西。Thor并不完全赞成Stark把他弟弟打扮成高级妓女的行为，但他能理解他的理由，以及Loki为什么没有反对。对他弟弟来说，像个受宠的妓女也比像一个一文不值的奴隶来得要好。  
Loki一打开盒盖就倒吸了一口凉气，他马上关上了盖子，然后又再次打开，瞪大眼睛盯着里面的东西。他看向Tony，然后转回盒子，接着又转向Tony。  
Tony露出一个微笑，“你喜欢吗？”  
Loki点点头，然后清了清喉咙，“它们是给我的吗，主人？”他似乎无法置信，仿佛那可能是一场骗局。  
Tony点了点头，“嗯哼，当然，不然还能给谁？”  
Loki小心翼翼地把他的礼物捧出了盒子。那是两把锋利无匹的双刃匕首，手柄亮蓝，顶端镶着蓝宝石。匕首之下是软皮的刀鞘，方便把刀佩在背后的角落。Loki测试了一下刀刃的平衡，眼睛光芒闪闪，双手稳稳地举着。  
“你也许想清醒点儿再尝试什么把戏。”Tony提醒道，“我拿来的时候可没想要伤到你，也不想弄坏它们！”  
Loki放回了匕首，把盒子抱在胸前。“谢谢你，主人。”他真诚地说道。  
Tony冲他勾起唇角，“嗯，我的确承诺过要给你一些珠宝，但尽管我很喜欢打扮你，我还是觉得你会更喜欢这个。”  
Loki点点头，吸了吸鼻子，“我的确喜欢，谢谢你，主人。”  
“而且我还要说清一点，我永远允许你用它们来对付任何想伤害你、带走你或者让你做任何不想做的事情的人。”  
三人交换了一番目光。Tony朝神兄弟点了点头，表情认真。兄弟俩都没有提问。如果Tony知道了什么事情让他认为Loki正身处险境的话，他显然已经做了所有他认为明智的准备。如果他们正在被监视，再说下去也没有好处。Thor有他的锤子，Tony有他的盔甲，而现在Loki也有了他的匕首。无论明天会发生什么，他们都准备好了一同面对。


	25. 睡觉时间

“睡觉时间！”Tony宣布。Thor和Loki都又醉又困，吃了一半的盘子从他们的手中滑落。Loki把他的新匕首收在了Tony的卧室里，而Tony能看见他边吃边往那个方向瞄着，手指一动一动的，仿佛在想象手握刀刃的感觉。  
Thor爬起身走向卧室，几乎在他关上门之前Tony就已经听见了他的鼾声。Tony拉起Loki的手臂，领着他往他们的卧室走去。项圈上的光芒仍然是白色的，Tony不知道是因为晚上光线昏暗还是那道光变得更强了。Loki呻吟着倒在了床上，他努力想把上衣脱掉，但最后还是半卡在了衣服中间，手臂卡在袖子里，衣服在背后扭成一团。  
Tony微笑地看着他在床上扭来扭去。  
“真可爱，”他说，“你看起来就像只仰躺的乌龟。”  
Loki抬起眼望向他，眨了眨，接着他的表情就僵住了，仿佛意识到他喝他主人的酒喝醉了，在未经允许的情况下，而且他还躺在他主人的床上，同样未经允许。所谓卑顺也不过如此了。Loki大着胆子露出一个笑容，“你随时都可以让我趴着，主人。”他挑起眉，说道。  
Tony大笑出声。“噢，Loki，你太可爱了。不夸张地说，如果我在别的任何情况下发现你半裸地躺在我的床上，我很可能真会要你那么做的。”  
“我心甘情愿，主人。”Loki坚持道，“如果你想要我，我丝毫不会反对。”  
Tony轻轻地冲他嘘了一声，帮他把上衣脱了下来。“Loki，我不会那么做的，好吗？”  
Loki跌坐在了床上。“你也许对我没有欲望，主人，但你不用看见我的脸，你可以在要我的时候让我跪着，我可以不发出声音，你可以用另外的名字叫我！我心甘情愿，真的！我只想对你有用处！”  
Tony重新坐下，双手离开了Loki，突然变得谨慎了起来。“你在说什么，Loki？那个项圈是白色的，你不用做那种事！”  
Loki抬头盯着天花板，感到头晕目眩。“你不想要我。你只在必要的时候使用我，只为了让我能吃饭和摆脱那个严格的约束。我很感激！但你为什么要留下我，如果不是给你暖床的话？和Otr能给你的众多知识和工匠制品比起来，我又有什么价值呢？”  
“噢哇哦。好吧，你太醉了，现在没法聊这个，但Loki，你完全想错了，真的，百分之百地完全错了。第一——你比Otr能给的东西价值多得多，毫无疑问。第二——我很想要你，只是我没那么喜欢非自愿的性，也已经做到我想要的极限了。可能不止，说实话。第三——我不是为了让你暖床才留下你的，虽然，不骗你，你又暖和又舒服，而且我真心喜欢有你在这里的感觉。但等我们回到家，你可能该回你自己的房间去。”  
Loki望着Tony，醉意朦胧的脑子努力归整着刚才听到的话语。  
Tony坐到他身畔，握住他的手轻轻按揉，用拇指摩挲着Loki的掌心。“Loki，我不和你撒谎。我知道这不对，但我喜欢和你做过的那些事。我没有引以为傲，因为我知道那不是你的选择。但没错……在别的情况下，没有什么事会比和你一起探索那些我更愿意做了。如果你能享受其中，能告诉我你的限度，还能想说‘不’就能说的话。可现在的情况就是并非如此，而我也不想强迫你。”  
Loki握紧了Tony的手，“主人，”他说，“如果这能让你感觉好一些的话，在……这一切之前……我也不反感这类游戏。”  
Tony挑眉，心生兴趣。  
Loki在床上躺下，伸展开手脚，潮湿的头发披散在枕头上。“我年纪小一点的时候，经常一个人探索阿斯加德的森林，寻觅一些药草、泉水、古树和秘境。我曾经遇到过一个林中游侠，比我大很多岁，他发现我在一个池塘里洗澡。他看我的样子就像猎人看一头鹿，我们马上就彼此领会了。我从他面前跑走，裸着身体赤足飞奔，而他穿过林木一路追捕，把我击倒了，捆住带回去留在了他的营帐里。他如愿拥有了我，并且叫我Vatnsandur，水精灵的意思。”  
Loki在回忆中笑了。“他假装不知道我是王子，我也一样。等到我不得不离开的时候他放走了我，但当我能回去的时候我又回到了他的身边。他像对待宠物一样地对待我，照料我，训练我，希望我服从。那很……令人沉醉。抛却所有思绪，所有责任，除了他交给我的。表现得驯服、迷人、顺从他的欲望。我信任他。我也信任你，主人。”  
Tony在Loki身侧躺下，为两人拉盖上被子。“而且如果他逼你太过了，伤害到你，不公平地惩罚了你，你是可以阻止他的，对吧？你可以用你的魔法或者王子的地位或者干脆就再也不回去。这就是区别。你现在也许信任我，Loki，但如果我们继续做下去，我过分的话你会说吗？你是会阻止我，还是就让我随心所欲地做，然后告诉自己比被卖掉要好？”  
Loki沉默了。他们都知道答案。Loki为奴隶的身份所束缚的时候他们之间是不可能有任何自愿可言的。如果Tony真的让Loki成为了他的情妇，他也就不比强奸虐待了他的尼达维人更强了。  
Tony希望等他们回纽约以后Loki就不会有这么多的压力与恐慌了，他们也能更加巩固他们的关系。直到那之前，他们都需要尽己所能地应对。Tony感觉Loki转向了他，依偎上他的后背。尽管他仍然抗拒，他还是很享受Loki和自己同床共枕的感觉。回了大厦，他得让Loki回他自己的房间去。持续这样的亲密不会带来好处。什么好处也没有。


	26. 谈判

第二天早上他们又回到了石圈那里，阿斯加德的队伍在一侧，尼达维人在另一侧。开幕式上虚假的友好荡然无存，双方都公然怒视着彼此，满怀怀疑和不善。Tony身着战甲，而Loki穿着皮革长裤、靴子和丝绸上衣。他戴着Tony喜欢的金手镯，但也佩着匕首。它们的形状被层层丝绸所遮盖，但他的身姿更挺拔了，头也昂得更高。阿斯加德这一侧仍然只有给Tony和Thor的两把椅子，Loki站在Tony的椅子后面，警惕而戒备。当天早晨他们没有机会谈话，神兄弟睡得太晚，早餐又来得太早。他们还在吃饭的时候陪同他们去谈判的随从就来了，切断了一切交流。  
Samningur的主持人致上开场白，提醒双方谈判的礼节。Thor向Tony耳语说他不能直说Loki不卖，只能说对方的出价不够高。否则，Otr就可以说他不是怀抱诚意来参加Samningur的，认为一切无效，并且拒绝签署和平协定。Tony不喜欢这样，但Loki已经点头同意了，而Tony信任他的判断。Loki，至少，看起来不再害怕Tony会卖掉他了。也许佩着匕首增加了他的自信和价值感。  
Otr起身，报上了他的初始价格。他念了一长串的金属和设备以及它们具体的重量、尺寸和交付日期。一个部下疾跑过来，把一张写有相同信息的单子交到Tony手里。Tony一眼就认出了他的起手策略。要让Otr拿出杀手锏还为时过早，这一简单的价码只是个热身。而Otr单子上所有东西的价码很简单，只要Lord Stark宣布Lord Otr是战利品奴隶Loki的正当主人并且即时生效就可以。  
Tony没瞄单子一眼就拒绝了。接下来轮到他说话，通常情况下要提出一个反向的价码。Tony大步走进石圈。  
“Lord Otr。你的人是手艺精湛的工匠，他们对金工的了解令人印象深刻。”他朝Sindri点了点头，而她也回报了相同的动作。“然而，你不仅要我放弃对战利品奴隶Loki的所有权——他的教育、才智、出身、知识和天赋能力令他在九界独一无二——而且与此同时，还要我放弃与Prince Thor的友谊，而他是Loki的兄长，阿斯加德王位继承人，和我的世界，中庭的保护者。你的价码根本比不上我现在所有的。如果你要我认真考虑，就给我一个认真的价格。如果你做不到，就宣布现在结束，然后我们就走。”  
Tony坐下了。Otr看起来不慌不忙，要么就是他认为他能出一个可以打动Tony的价码，要么就是他还有别的考虑。  
“Lord Stark，”Otr伴着他惯常的油腻笑容说道，“那个战利品奴隶Loki也许有你欣赏的天赋能力，但我们都知道他的魔法被锁住了，而且他低贱的约顿崽子的出身只是降低了他的价值，而没有增加。他是一个令人迷恋的床奴，我们都同意，但他没有什么别的价值。”  
Tony和Thor对视了一眼。如果Otr是想激怒他们的话，他还真是不可思议地直白。  
“至于和Prince Thor的友谊嘛，他是一个值得尊敬的盟友，但也只是个单打独斗的人。他不能代表阿斯加德，也不能代表它的统治者，众神之父Odin。当然，他帮助了你的世界，但有了我给的商品，你的世界也不会需要那种帮助。”  
Tony等待着。如果Otr有更好的出价，他现在就会提出来了；如果他是在计划着阴谋，就还会再提一个并不吸引人的价格，然后一边拖延这场闹剧，一边暗中安排他的计划。  
Sindri皱眉望着Otr。她对一个年轻工匠耳语了几句，接着那人就悄悄离开了。Otr正在石圈内踱步，没有注意到他们的情况。Tony朝她挑起眉，而她摇了摇头。现在还不行。  
Otr指向了Thor。“Prince Thor，阿斯加德和尼达维的军队仍然在战场上。他们正等着这场Samningur的消息来决定是回家还是重新开始战斗。你要为此负责，为他们造成的每一条死伤负责。你鲁莽的行动，对我兄弟Hreidmar和他的谋士们的屠戮，对他的奴隶的盗窃，所有一切都要算在你的头上。你难道要让一个奴隶的命运决定两界的命运吗？众神之父本人根据他的累累罪行宣判了他的惩罚，而你却毫无顾忌地干涉了。  
“你把你的朋友和盟友，Lord Stark，带到这里交易以实践和平协定的条款，但他却在Samningur的名下撒了谎！他发誓要真诚地与我家交易，但我现在要指控他——没有一个价码能让他接受卖掉战利品奴隶Loki！他在Samningur行径虚伪，所以我要求他回应，把他给他奴隶的价格说明白！”  
好吧，所以Otr是选择继续拖延和激怒了。是时候推进了。Tony对上了Sindri的眼睛，而这次她点头了。那个年轻工匠站在她背后，手里拿着一个包裹。Tony起身走上石圈。他等着Otr走回来坐下，然后才开口。“Lord Otr。你要求我来和你家交易，我也来了。我看过了你的商品，印象也很深刻，但还不够我给Loki的价格。我给他的定价，你刚才出的翻十倍也够不上，五十倍都不够。我这一辈子和很多恶魔做过很多交易，知道每样东西都有价钱。Loki的价格是这个：一颗无限宝石。”  
厅内响起一片窃窃私语，而Otr跳了起来，脸涨得通红。“一个荒谬的价格就和无价一样！这场Samningur无效！我不会让和平协定签署通过的！”  
Tony抬起双手，让战甲把自己的声音稍微提高了些，“我还没说完呢。”他冷静地说道，朝Samningur主持人点了点头，“请重复一遍Lord Otr在和平协定里提出的条款。”  
主持人站起了身。这不是流程里的环节，他也显然不喜欢，但他还是大声背诵了条款。“只要战利品奴隶Loki的主人和他的家宅在Samningur进行交易，Lord Otr就会签署和阿斯加德的和平协定。”  
“而如果双方都认为交易完成了，Samningur就要闭幕，是不是？”Tony问。  
主持人点了点头，但Otr又开口了：“要是没有交易，就谈不上闭幕！”  
Tony无视了他。“那么，怀着我的诚意，我会和你的家宅交易。”  
Sindri走上前，“Lord Stark，这座宅子的工匠公会愿意提供知识。”她向那个年轻匠人示意了一下，然后他打开了手里的包裹，拿出一本厚厚的皮带系住的书。  
Tony向她点点头，并不意外。“公会领导人Sindri，Sindri之女，Sindri之孙女，Sindri之曾孙女，你属于Lord Otr的家宅吗？”他称呼她完整头衔的行为取悦了工匠们，他们看见自己的首领受到尊敬，都站得更挺拔了一些。她确认了她是和Lord Otr属于同个宅子的。  
“那么作为对工匠公会的知识的交换，我献出我自己双手制造的作品。”  
Tony激活了盔甲解除程序，从里面踏了出来。当他穿着他的牛仔裤和T恤站在石圈里时，突然觉得很脆弱。Sindri太会砍价了，该死的，但她的工匠图书馆里有奴隶项圈制造者的笔记本，所以他同意了她的价码。  
Otr目瞪口呆地瞪着他们俩，而看看身后，Thor和Loki也是一样。Tony为自己展开了一个微笑。如果这两个混蛋没在前一晚喝得那么醉，他是会把计划告诉他们的，但Sindri在交易厅警告他说Otr很可能暗中监视他们以后，他就决定不去冒那个险。她也警告说除非Otr拿到Loki，不然他是不会结束谈判的。她不知道为什么Otr那么想要他，但她确信不只是让他做一个床奴。尽管，令人作呕地，她承认那是一部分。  
“这是不可接受的！”Otr找回了他的声音。“这两样东西昨天都没有展示，你们不能把没有完全检视过的额外商品带来谈判！”  
Sindri看着Otr，“我们昨天都看见Lord Stark穿着他的盔甲了，他甚至穿着它站在台上。如果你没有抓住机会检视它，那是你的问题。”  
“那书呢？”Otr的脸都气白了。Tony知道即便他们能让Samningur结束，在离开这一界之前他们都不会脱离危险。他们也许比Otr智高一筹，但仍然不能对他放松警惕。他仍然是一个威胁。  
“我昨天检查过那本书了，”Tony确认道，“你家的成员向我展示过了。”  
那个可怜的Samningur主持人结结巴巴地宣布，既然双方都确认履行了检视的义务，这场交易是有效的。  
Sindri重新包好书交给Tony，而Tony又交给了Hilde。他激活了战甲的代码，让工匠们能控制它。他昨晚警告他们说没有反应堆的话内部的能源不会持续很久，但Sindri微笑着向他保证说那不成问题。  
Sindri转向了主持人，“交易完成了，Lord Stark已经和我们家做了交易。结束Samningur吧。”  
Otr站起来气冲冲地大步走出了房间，他的一小群亲信跟在后面。  
“快。”Sindri又道，在主持人飞速说着闭幕辞时轻跺着脚。  
“你们得走了，”她跟Tony说，“我们护送。”  
Tony这才注意到工匠们都佩着棍棒和短剑，聚集在英灵战士的前后。Tony和Thor走在Loki两侧。Tony止住了阿斯加德人的任何疑问。“我们可以回大厦再谈，和平协定已经履约完成了，我们现在该走了。”  
“但你的盔甲！”Loki说道，转头望向立在石圈里的敞开的战甲。  
“我还能做！”Tony说，“Otr对你有些什么险恶的计划，而我们必须赶在他行动之前现在就走。”  
他抓住了Loki的手臂，看见Thor也做了同样的动作。他们飞快地穿过一座座厅堂回到彩虹桥的站点。Thor以某种方法拿出了用来激活彩虹桥的权杖。站点和通道都空空如也，连一个守卫都没有。这只加重了Tony的焦虑。Otr无疑不会让他们这么容易就走的。他四下张望了一番，暗自咒骂着没有战甲的情况下他只能用他凡人的眼睛观察。他至少应该留一只掌心炮，或者别的什么武器！  
工匠们在后方站定。Thor决定他们和英灵战士们会一起去中庭，然后他再把他们带回阿斯加德。Tony同意让Loki再踏足阿斯加德不会是个好主意。他们都站在了降落点上，然后Thor举起了权杖。太晚了，Tony看见钉在降落平台上的黑色金属盒子时已经太晚了。他知道他们来的时候没有这个东西。“住手！”他冲Thor喊道，但虹桥的光辉已经包围了他们。Tony死死抓住了Loki，而Loki，察觉到有什么不对劲但不知道是什么，也抓住了他。但这都是徒劳，咆哮的色彩拽开了他们，Tony努力抓紧时Loki的衬衣在他手心撕破了。他们降落在斯塔克大厦的天台上，彼时Tony已经冲Thor大叫着回去、回去、回去。他举起手里破碎的绿色丝绸。  
Loki被留下了。


	27. 锻造厂

他们降落在了一片血海之中。以Loki曾经所在的地方为中心，降落点血腥一片。鲜血自墙上滴落，尸首躺在他们倒下的地方。有些是持短剑的工匠，但更多的是着无等级徽章的轻盔甲的矮人兵士。Loki不见踪影，甚至看不见一个活人。Tony拼命忍住反射性的呕吐，把他的两件哨兵战甲留下来守卫降落点。没有JARVIS的控制，它们只能服从一些简单的指令，但足够它们好好守卫了。然后，穿着备用战甲的Tony、Thor和面色冷峻、全副武装的Hilde领着一打英灵战士，就这样出发了。  
他们听见通道里传来了脚步声。Sindri一瘸一拐地走了出来，举着双臂，剑收在鞘内。干涸的血迹把她的头发粘成一团，她的左眼也肿得睁不开了。她朝他们挥挥手，阻止了提问。  
“Loki还活着。Otr把他关到了锻造厂里。距离你们离开大概过了一个钟头，彩虹桥单程的时差是大约半个小时。Otr把我们都背叛了！背叛了Samningur之名和你们宾客的权利！他疯了！但他手里有Loki，我们没法伤到他。”  
“带我们过去。”Thor命令道，举起了他的锤子。  
“同意，”Sindri应道，招手示意他们跟上。在他们快步跟着她的同时，她告诉他们Loki可没有束手就擒。Otr的雇佣兵们以为要制服一个落单的奴隶会很容易，但他们没想到他带了武器而且极度危险，更没想到工匠们会在战斗中加入他。“他战斗得很英勇，但他们人太多了，而且他也没有盔甲。他们一抓住他，就像懦夫一样地从战场上跑掉了。我的工匠们很凶悍，但毕竟不是为了战斗而训练过的战士。他们阻止不了他们。”  
Tony在心中记下要马上给Loki做些盔甲。一抢回他就做。会很快的。  
Thor告诉Sindri，牺牲的工匠们一定会在瓦尔海拉飨宴，他们的家人也会由Thor亲自重赏。Sindri点了点头，但说道：“Otr的疯狂威胁到了我们所有人。尼达维是阿斯加德的盟友，也希望保持如此！我们应该签掉那个和平协定，让Otr和他的怨恨都见鬼去。Hreidmar腐败又乖戾，但Otr更甚一筹。我想不通他为什么要这么做！”  
他们来到了锻造厂的巨门前。Sindri解释说锻造厂是要塞的心脏，防御重重，易守难攻。Otr只在里面有几个亲信和一些雇佣兵，但要阻挡他们，用不着更多了。  
Tony扫描了一遍入口，那对门又大又厚，还下了栅栏和锁。“Thor，门？”他问。  
Thor奋力甩出Mjolnir，加固的大门为之震颤，但并未产生任何可见的凹痕。要突破进去得花上点时间。他们没有多少时间可花，如果Otr能在里面对Loki为所欲为的话。Thor继续砸着门，工匠们也加入了他。  
Tony看向Sindri。“有没有别的办法可以进去？”他绝望地问道。她摇了摇头。锻造厂的墙上一扇窗也没有，光滑的石块直砌到要塞的顶上。Tony放出一架小无人机，送去寻找一条进去的路。他需要找到Loki。

***

无人机高高悬停着，隐没在黑暗里。下面就是锻造厂的中心了。它宽阔无比，却几乎空无一物。只有废弃的工作站，行将熄灭的跃动的火，以及无人控制的空转的机器。唯一的动作来自中心。Otr和两个助手正在一座大机器上忙活，他们从板条箱里取出一个个部件，然后拼成一个像是凹凸不平的金属拼图的东西。机器连着一座坚固的金属笼，大约一座大型狗舍的大小。在笼子里，双膝收在胸前蜷卧着一动不动的，就是Loki。  
无人机是穿过曲折的通风口过去的，它们小得任何人都钻不进去。Thor和工匠们依然在砸门，而Tony能做的一切就是看着。他已经画出了从大门到锻造厂中心的飞行路线，等门一开，他就要第一个冲进去。  
机器拼好了，Otr连续按下了几个开关，接着它就开始轰鸣。Tony一头雾水。这是某种折磨装置吗？一种不愉快的感觉自Tony心中升起，感觉他错过了什么非常重要的东西。Otr的一个随从拎着一桶水走了过去，全都泼在了笼子上。Loki动了一下，然后醒了过来。Tony注意到项圈还戴在他的脖子上，而他的双手锁在背后。Loki挣扎着跪了起来。他似乎意识到了自己身在何处，惊慌了一会儿，狠狠撞了几下笼侧，然后马上控制住了自己。  
Tony决定冒险让无人机飞近一些，他需要知道现在在发生什么。但愿Otr会发表一场反派独白，把他的邪恶计划都倒个干净。  
笼子太小了，Loki甚至不能跪直。他不得不别扭地低下头，而反绑的双手让他显得难以维持平衡。笼子由黑色金属制成，上刻如尼文，栏杆很粗，而且所有接口都有铆钉加固。Loki很强壮，但Tony知道他不能不靠帮助就从那里出来。  
Otr在笼前来回走着。看起来他是在独白，但无人机没有近到能听清他说了什么。Tony把无人机飞近了一些，大胆地让它落在机器顶上，Otr的视线之外，但如果他往那个方向看，还是看得见的。  
Otr还在说话，“……现在属于我了，奴隶！你还记得这个笼子吧，对不对？”作为强调，他踢了一脚笼子，Loki本能地畏缩了一下。Tony能看见他粗重地喘息着，两眼在室内到处张望着寻求援助，但什么也没有看到。“你上次在这个笼子里待了多久，哼？几天！但你还想在Samningur上侮辱我！你只不过是一个任性的，不听话的婊子，我也会像对待一个婊子一样地对待你！你会服从我的。我拥有你。那个可笑的中庭人已经走了，他抛弃你了。现在，我才是你的主人。”  
Loki没有抬起眼睛，他盯着面前的地面，深吸了一口气，这才开口。“中庭的Anthony Stark是我的主人。他不会抛弃我的。”  
Otr嘲讽地大笑出声，又踢了一脚笼子，“他已经抛弃你了！除了神威雷神的友好和一个暖床的身子，你以为你对他还有什么意义？你肯定急着想为他张开双腿吧，就像你对我，对我兄弟，和这里每一个要过你的人一样！中庭的Anthony Stark知道有多少人上过你吗？他知道你是怎么一个被操烂的婊子吗？”Otr已经在向Loki大吼大叫了，他面红耳赤，完全失去了控制。Loki垂着头。Tony惊慌地发现项圈上的白光已经消失殆尽了。Otr也发现了，他一边得意洋洋地笑着，一边继续侮辱着Loki，又是踢笼子又是嘲弄他。Tony不能让白光熄灭。如果它灭了，是不是就意味着Otr可以控制约束了？Tony不知道，但他记得Thor把Loki带来大厦交给Tony的时候项圈是黯淡无光的。Tony不能冒这个险。Otr有什么穷凶极恶的计划要用到那个连着笼子的机器，而他不能让他实施。  
To小心地让无人机飞出机器的遮掩，落在笼子前面。Loki立马注意到了它，蓄满泪水的双眼惊讶地瞪大了。它是红色和金色的，显然不是一个尼达维的产物。Loki一看见它，Tony就让无人机嗡鸣着升起来飞走了。Otr没有看见。在门外，Tony向自己展开了一个笑容。Loki没有被抛弃，现在他也知道了。他只需要坚持到他们能进去就好。


	28. 黑水般的声音，血一般的滋味

_我是战利品奴隶Loki。中庭的Anthony Stark是我的主人。他没有抛弃我。_

Loki紧紧闭上眼睛，希望自己能相信这句话。

_我是战利品奴隶Loki。中庭的Anthony Stark是我的主人。他没有抛弃我。_

笼子在Otr又一次的踢踹下一阵震动，Loki拼命把心神都集中到自己的声音上，但他做不到。他努力专注于当下，记住自己是谁，自己在哪里，但过往的回忆总是如黑水般潜进他的心神。

_我是战利品奴隶Loki。中庭的Anthony Stark是我的主人。他没有抛弃我。_

“你就是个一文不值的，毫无用处的，肮脏下贱的婊子！那个中庭的傻子已经走了！他可能喜欢过你的屁股和嘴，但他是个有钱人。他很容易就能买上一打你这样的家伙，而且他们不会像你这样给他惹麻烦！”

Loki摇着头。

_我是战利品奴隶Loki。中庭的Anthony Stark是我的主人。他没有抛弃我。_

Otr的靴子再次在栏杆上击出重响，Loki畏缩了一下。

“我想还是要把你一直关在那个笼子里。”Otr的声音转为了低声的嘶吼，“它很配你。让你真的像条狗了。你要多久才会摇尾乞怜？上次你忍了多久？我放你出来的时候你可很乖啊。飞快地张开了腿，你个等不及被操的荡货！”

Loki知道他说的是实话。Otr把他在笼子里关了几天，让他万般哀求着释放，主动献出身体，接受任何他想得到的对待。等他终于，终于乞求够了，提议够了，Otr才打开了笼子。Loki害怕这是在戏弄他，怕被重新关回笼子里去，他疯了似地想获取自由，于是毫不犹豫地按照Otr喜欢的那样摆好了姿势，让他随意地享用自己。Loki感觉到泪水从他的脸上滴落。他没法擦掉。他的背和肩膀都被疼痛灼烧着，双臂扭在背后，动弹不得。这一次，他不知道该献出些什么来换取自由了。不！不！

_我是战利品奴隶Loki。中庭的Anthony Stark是我的主人。他没有抛弃我。_

他的主人来了。他看见了那个飞行器，知道他来了。他不能失去希望。他能感觉到Logth Thram在消退，如果它消失了，那约束就会允许任何带走他的人占有他。Otr需要它实现，但Loki不知道为什么。他不知道连接着笼子的机器有什么用途，但似乎与约束有关。Loki集中精力在心中加强那道约束。

当Thor偷走他的时候，他知道没人能从他的兄长身边把他带回去。Thor太强壮了，而他的怒火和神锤也无所匹敌。约束很容易地就把Thor认做了他的所有人。但这一次，Loki反抗了。他告诉自己他的主人来找他了。他努力使自己相信这一点，和Thor杀死Hreidmar之后用浴血的双手抱住他时他感受到的确信一样多。但这次有所不同。Anthony不知道，他不知道Loki堕落了多少。他对待他的方式就像对待一个人，一个有价值的人，他给他丝绸和金子穿戴，和他平等地一起吃饭。如果Anthony知道了，如果他知道了多少人的手曾在他的屁股上压出淤青，多少人曾揪住他的头发，多少人曾在他体内洒下种子，如果他知道了，他就不会再想要Loki了。他不会再朝他露出笑容，再让他睡在他的床上，或者再在浴室里轻柔地亲吻他了。

_我是战利品奴隶Loki。中庭的Anthony Stark是我的主人。_

_我是战利品奴隶Loki。中庭的Anthony Stark是我的主人。_

_我是战利品奴隶Loki。中庭的Anthony Stark是我的主人_ 。

 

_他没有抛弃我。_

 

也许Anthony还会想要他。也许他的飞行器没有把Otr的话传给他。也许他不会让Loki告诉他曾经有多么多的人。

 

_他没有抛弃我。_

_他没有抛弃我。_

_他没有抛弃我。_

 

Loki睁开眼睛。他需要再次看见那个飞行器，来证明那不是他臆想出的。Anthony到底是怎么把它飞过来的？这个锻造厂是不可能进得来的。Otr和他说过很多次了。Loki环顾四周，尽可能地伸长了脖子，但他看不见任何飞行器的影子。

Otr的靴子踏进了他的视野。Loki不想再闭上眼睛了。他是很害怕，但他不是懦夫。Otr在他面前蹲下，油腻的微笑回到了他的脸上。他把手伸进栏杆之间，手指穿过Loki的发丝。Loki在触碰之下发着抖，但他无从躲避。他别开头，Otr大笑出声，揉乱了他的头发。

“Loki，”他说，声音里不见一丝恶毒，“你为什么要测试我的耐心呢？我们都知道你现在属于我了。还反抗什么呢？我向你要求的不过是一个奴隶对主人应有的服从。我知道那对你很难，那个中庭人把你宠坏了，给了你一些过分的幻想。但他现在已经走了，除了我，没人想要你了。只要承认我是你的主人，我就放你出来。”

_中庭的Anthony Stark是我的主人。中庭的Anthony Stark是我的主人。中庭的Anthony Stark是我的主人。_

Loki扭头对向Otr的手，一口咬了下去。Otr尖叫起来，用自由的那只手猛打着Loki，却没法不在拔回手的时候留下一大块肉。Loki继续咬着，铁锈的味道充满了他的口腔，Otr的指甲抠进了他的脸。那两个助手跑了过来，却在努力帮忙的时候互相阻碍。最后其中一人抓起了一只沉重的金属扳手捅进栏杆之间，往Loki的脑袋上狠狠砸去，足以使他头晕眼花。万幸的是空间太小，不够他好好地来这一下。Otr抽出手，重重地摔在了地上，他的助手们手忙脚乱地把他拉了起来。

“你会后悔的！你会希望我为此杀了你！”Otr朝他大吼，面红耳赤，怒不可遏。

Loki往地上啐了一口，咧着嘴笑了，露出鲜血淋漓的牙齿。“我是战利品奴隶Loki。中庭的Anthony Stark是我的主人。他没有抛弃我。”

大门外，Tony阴沉地笑了。“是的，他没有。”他朝周遭的空气说道，“他没有。再坚持一会儿就好，宝贝。我来了。”


	29. 燃烧

一道撞击的巨响在废弃的锻造厂里回荡。Otr的助手们交换了一个紧张的眼神。“大门，大人……”一个助手壮起胆子开口道。  
Otr最后愤怒地瞪了一眼Loki，转向了他的手下。“把它打开。”  
“可是……大人，那些法力没地方去！没有您的命令，他没法把它导进储存水晶里去。那个约束还不受您控制……”  
“打开！”Otr朝他们大吼道，“我费了那么多劲不是要现在停手的！我马上就能得到世界树的力量了！那个奴隶会臣服于我所有，否则就让他在那个笼子里活活烧死！”  
门外，Tony弹开了面罩。“Thor！我们得走了！现在！现在！”  
工匠们跑到一旁，让出了门前的路。他们已经削弱了巨门的关键部位。Thor举起锤子，闪电自他的手臂闪烁而下，划出一道弧线跃入地面。他重重地锤下，把闪电的力量导入重重紧固的金属门锁、螺栓和栅栏。漫长的一秒过去了，空气中散发出臭氧和烧焦木头的味道。损毁的结构炸裂开来，木头和金属的碎片四下飞散。  
Tony拦腰抓住Thor，迅速飞腾上空。无人机已经画好了路线，所以Tony能比Thor更快地抄近路过去。他们在第一个庭院里飞掠过几个吓呆了的雇佣兵。工匠们会对付他们的。Tony以一个不顾后果的速度驾驶着，快得几乎过不了狭窄的走廊。当他们靠墙太近的时候Thor得把墙踢开，使他们保持在路线上，且能不断加速。  
他们冲进了锻造厂开阔的上空，一路猛进带起的风在他们周围吹起。Otr的邪恶机器像朵凶花似的绽放着，外壳裂开，显现出一排球形的水晶。它们微弱地闪烁着，嵌在金属之中，犹如等待孵化的虫卵。机器发出了一声尖利的鸣叫，高得几乎听不见。在机器下面，Loki蜷缩着跪在笼子里。  
Tony把Thor丢向Otr，然后猛地砸落在笼边。有光线缓慢地爬上笼栏，仿佛飘过太阳的云。它也投进了笼内，不知怎么显得深得不对劲。Loki努力想挪开，但那光是从四面八方射过来的。他无路可逃。光爬上了他的双脚和双膝，逐渐渗进皮肤，同时变亮、变深，像波浪打上沙滩一般地在他身上不断堆积。Loki剧烈地颤抖着，双眼紧闭，嘴唇无声地喃喃着什么。Tony惊恐地发现Loki的发梢开始冒烟、卷曲，好像离火焰太近了一样。泪水从Loki紧闭的眼中滑落。  
Tony找回了他的声音，“LOKI！”他大叫道，但他的声音仿佛来自遥远、遥远的地方，即便在他自己听来也一样。他的眼睛灼痛，泪水盈眶，无法聚焦。Loki在光线下逐渐消失，身形一点点变得模糊、燃烧起来，尽管Tony在一旁眼睁睁地看着、叫着也无济于事。  
Tony一次又一次地猛击着笼锁，但掌心炮的炮火都融进弥漫的光线里消失了，完全没有效果。Thor抓住了他，朝他耳朵里大喊着，但Tony听不见他的话。以笼子为中心，灼热的风从他们身侧呼啸而过，挟着魔法和阴影。Thor一遍遍地反复高喊着什么，把Tony摇得像块无力的破布。Tony推开了Thor，他知道自己必须做什么。  
那笼子就像一口熔炉。Tony强迫自己靠近，靠到他所能及的最近处。他把盔甲的扬声器开到最大，绝望地高叫道：“Loki！把它导进水晶里去！”他指向水晶，尽管他知道Loki看不见他。“Loki！Loki！导进水晶里去！求你了！求你了！”笼子上的阴霾闪烁且扭曲着，热气猛拍上盔甲。Loki就被困在地狱的中心，十分无助。  
Tony需要再靠近一点。他抓住一根笼杆，把自己拉得更近，热气瞬间损伤了他的盔甲，使他的显示器闪起了红灯。他手心握住金属杆的地方烧了起来。他把手从栏杆间伸了进去，那弥漫的光雾蜂涌上手套的景象令他恶心。他触到了Loki的肩膀，残存的绿色丝绸掉了下来，在地上燃烧着。Loki转过了头，惊恐的绿眼睛蓦地睁开，对上了钢铁侠的白色光芒。  
Tony又试了一次。“水晶！”他叫道，又指了指，几乎听不见他自己的声音，“把它导进水晶里去！”  
在那绝望的一瞬里，Tony以为Loki没听见他的话。接着，那被诅咒的项圈之上，宝石发出了辉煌炽热的白光，它们亮得眩目，驱散了阴影。  
Tony向后跌去，那热量已经超过了战甲冷却系统的功率。他看不见Loki了，唯剩眩目的光芒和扭曲的阴影，而世界树的力量正被那邪恶的机器以某种方式提取出来，开始流向那排水晶。  
热度迅速消退下去，每一秒，水晶都变得更亮。Thor和Tony并肩而立，在亮得致盲的白光里挡着眼睛。Tony往身后瞄了一眼，看见Otr一动不动地趴在地上，背上压着Mjolnir。  
白光突然灭了。Lok手撑地跪着，呼吸粗重，每一次喘息都带着痛苦的哭腔。原先的笼子已经完全毁坏，只留下了一个熔化的扭曲的形状，坍垮在他周围的地上。项圈上的宝石还是强烈而明亮的白色。Tony和Thor冲向了Loki。他的头发被烧焦了，丝绸衬衫烧成了破布，皮革的靴子和长裤散碎而焦黑。他们帮他坐了起来。他腕上的手铐熔化脱落了，在原处留下了丑陋的焦黑皮肉。Loki无法自制地颤抖着，他倾身向Tony和Thor，双手紧紧抓住了他们。  
“你们来了！”他喘息着说，“你们来了！”  
Thor和Tony把他拥进了一个熊抱，把他紧紧抱在他们之间。Tony取下了头盔和手套，因为手被烧伤而皱着眉。Thor从后面抱着Loki，而Tony从前面抱着他。他们的手臂交叠在一起，紧密、结实又安全。他们夺回了Loki，而且不打算放手。


	30. 家

他们不得不把Loki搬回彩虹桥的站点。他试图站立，但要是没有Thor和Tony扶着他的话还是会倒回地上。于是Thor无视了他的抗议，把他公主抱了起来。他们还没出锻造厂他就已经不省人事了。Hilde和英灵战士们留了下来，把Otr、他的手下和剩余的雇佣兵押往地牢。  
离开时，Tony从一张工作台上拿走了Loki的匕首。刀刃上布满了干涸的血液，可以想见Loki绝望的自卫。Tony会在Loki醒来前把它们清理干净并且磨利。  
Thor砸烂了彩虹桥站点上的那个金属盒子，Sindri也仔细检查了一遍平台，这才让他们使用。她交给Tony一个可供通讯的拳头大的设备，并邀请他们回来参加Otr的审判。  
三人落在了大厦的天台上。不用多说，Thor和Tony就把Loki带到了主卧。他们拿掉了烧坏的碎衣料，把他放在床上躺好。Tony跑去医务室抱来了一满怀的药品，同时Thor小心地清洗了Loki的伤口。清理掉熏黑烧焦的布料以后，他们发现他的脚和膝盖都被机器上传来的能量烧得一片血肉模糊了。他身上其他的地方散布着魔法的烧伤，阴影都烧进了他的皮肤。熔化的手铐在他手腕上留下的丑陋伤痕已经在愈合中了，伏兵在他全身留下的伤口和淤青也是。Tony用指尖抚上他后背上部的一块靴底形的淤青。无论Otr的惩罚会是什么，都不会足够。  
Thor帮Tony包扎好Loki的伤口，然后他们重新为他穿上了柔软的棉质睡衣，并且拉盖好毯子。  
Thor和Tony对视了一眼。他们无需多言。他们已经并肩作战过，把Loki从他的绑架者身边夺了回来。Tony一直知道Thor在乎他的弟弟，但现在Thor知道了Tony也一样。你不会为一个你不在乎的人走入地狱的。  
他们击了个掌。“我去拿一块治疗石，”Thor说，“需要一点时间准备。我也必须把英灵战士们带回阿斯加德，同时避免Heimdall注意到这里，如果还有可能的话。我会尽量在一天之内赶回来，没有的话也不必焦虑。”Tony知道他展现出了如此的信任，能让他把受伤昏迷的弟弟留给他照顾。  
Thor离开以后，Tony就在房子里徘徊着。每样东西都在该在的地方，但没有了Loki的身影，房子里就显得空荡荡的。不知怎么，仅仅过了几周Tony就已经习惯有他在身边了。聪明的，有趣的，美丽的Loki。Tony慢慢晃回了卧室。Loki依然不省人事，但他的呼吸有力而稳定。  
Tony用盔甲交易来的书还躺在他丢上去的咖啡桌上。奴隶项圈制造者的笔记本。如果Tony要释放Loki，他就需要多了解一些。Tony甚至没有怀疑过自己会放了Loki。那是事实。Loki才不会作为奴隶度过一生，即使，在他的私心里，Tony知道那也许是自己能留住他的唯一方法。  
Tony拖了一把躺椅进卧室，然后躺了下来。他打开一块屏幕让JARVIS扫描并显示那些书页。他们会从分析每一页的文字和图片入手，和每一种已知的古代或现代语言进行对比，以及文字之间可能暗示了文意的线索。这不是Tony专精的领域，但他还是一直工作到咕咕作响的胃提醒他进食的时候。Loki没有动过。Tony给自己做了一杯冰沙，又给Loki热了一点汤。他坐在床边，用一把勺子小口小口地喂他。他搞得一团乱，但Loki喝了半杯，而Tony发誓他喝完以后看起来稍微好了一点。  
Tony冲了个澡，换了衣服。已经很晚了。他打了个哈欠，抓过一条毯子，窝进Loki床边的一把椅子里。他本打算再研究一下那本书的，但他甚至还没能拿起书，倦意就征服了他，让他闭上了眼睛。就一分钟。他就休息一分钟。  
深夜的某个时分Tony醒了，感觉挤在椅子里很不舒服。他查看了一下Loki的情况，发现他睡得更自然了，然后他滚下椅子，在地上伸展开身体，舒服地窝在毯子里。  
第二天早晨，他一醒来就看见Loki正从床上俯视着盯着他。  
“你似乎把我们的位置颠倒了，主人。”Loki说道，声音粗砺沙哑。  
Tony咧开嘴笑了，很高兴看到Loki醒来还能动了。“嗯，你喜欢吗？一点儿角色互换？”他问，抛了个眼色。  
Loki看起来惊呆了一瞬，然后笑了，马上又抽了口气。“到处都痛。”他说道，重新躺了下来。  
Tony连忙爬了起来，“哎，我他妈敢打赌就是痛！来，喝点这个。”他从一瓶水里喝了一大口，然后递给了Loki。  
“我足够好了，主人，你不用等我。”Loki爬出了床，但Tony抬起手阻止了他。  
“别哎哎。别这么快！Thor去给你拿治疗石了，你能在床上待到他回来吗？”  
“Thor可能要花几天才能拿到一块治疗石！治疗师们只有在要用的时候才会激活它们，可不会把它们到处乱丢，谁都可以拿。”  
Tony抱臂望着他。Loki倒回了枕头上。“那好吧，我会躺在床上的。在大多数情况下。主人。”  
Tony在床上坐下。“那么，有些事情我们要谈谈了，我猜。首先——Otr现在关在地牢里，而我们受邀参加他的审判，你记一下。”  
“他还活着？”Loki的脸上失去了血色，抓起毯子拉到了胸前，好像它能保护他似的。  
“对，他还活着。Thor把他押出去了，虽然我相信他很想像打虫子一样地打死他，但我们需要把你救出那个笼子。不管怎么说，尼达维对绑架和折磨的惩罚是什么?”  
“比盗窃和损坏他人财产的惩罚重得多。而那才是Otr的所有罪行。”  
Tony瞪着Loki。“你这是什么意思？他绑架了你！”  
“我是你的财产，主人。”Loki没有抬起眼睛，只是用双手在柔软的毯子上来回摩挲着。“你不会绑架财产，你是偷它。”  
“一派胡言！”  
Loki耸耸肩。他指了指项圈，它还发着明亮的白光，并且仍然紧锁在他的颈间。“法律可不是这么说的。”  
Tony出离愤怒地在房间里来回踱着步。“OK，好吧，那个法律就是个混蛋，不过也引出了我们应该谈的第二件事。这本书。”Tony举起了那本笔记，“你读得懂吗？”  
Loki翻阅了一遍，然后点了点头。“读得懂，主人。我熟悉这个语言。这是一种古老的形式，但不难转译。”  
“很好。等你感觉好一点了我们就来研究它，看看要怎么把那个该死的东西从你身上拿下来。”  
Loki小心地把书放在了床上。“你会放了我？”他问道，仿佛他不敢希望答案会是“对”。  
“没错。当然！”Tony压下了心里不希望Loki离开的那一部分。等他自由了，Tony知道Loki会走的。他会离开地球，远远地离开他的前“所有者”。Tony虐待过他，不慎让他挨过饿，用过他，享受过他被迫的服务，还……呃……做过很多并不能引以为豪的事情。一旦Loki有了离开的自由，他就没有理由留下。  
Loki抬眼望向Tony，表情坦诚而脆弱，“主人，我求你，不要许信守不了的诺言。如果我的命运就是要属于你，那我接受。我不会反抗的。”  
Tony握住了Loki的手。“嘿。我可能不是最伟大的人，但我感觉不把你留下来当奴隶的话我会更好一点，如果我能改变这件事的话。”  
Loki紧紧地握了握他的手，点了点头。他的眼睫已经扇动着闭上了，显然他们小小的对话已经让他精疲力竭。Tony帮助他躺下，看着他沉入睡眠。他把Loki的发丝从脸上拨开，俯下身，轻轻地吻上了他的脸颊。  
Tony陷入麻烦了。他陷得太深，还看不到任何抽身的方法。事情会以Loki离开他告终，不会有别的结局。他需要开始为此准备，而且不能比现在陷得更深。他会马上开始的。明天。明天就够早了。


	31. 洗澡

Loki睡了几个小时，Tony坐在他身边，把书的每一页都扫描进了JARVIS的系统。如果他偶尔有停顿，而且每次都会花上几分钟看Loki呼吸的话，嘛，也没有人看到。  
Tony再次瞄向Loki的时候他已经醒了。他正凝视着Tony，眼神若有所思。  
“嘿，”Tony说，“感觉还好吗？”  
Loki点点头。“是的，主人，我够好了。我可以起床吗？”  
Tony眯起了眼睛。“你还痛吗？”  
“我……可以对付，主人。”  
“嗯……”Tony用脚尖轻点着床垫，注意到Loki同时畏缩了一下。“是啊，我会说你在瞎扯淡。在Thor拿着治疗石回来之前你都需要休息。你可以用一下浴室，然后回床上来。我给你买了些拐杖。”  
Loki毫无怨言地接受了Tony的决定，一瘸一拐地走进了浴室。Tony有些料想到了几分钟后主卧浴室里传来了水流的声音，然后是一道撞击声。他冲了进去。Loki正瘫卧在地砖上，双手捂着脸。Tony关掉了浴缸的水，在Loki身边的地砖上躺下。“嘿。别把你自己逼太狠了。还没过一天呢。你很顽强，也很厉害，但你还是有极限的。”  
Loki点点头，揉着他潮湿的脸。“是，主人。”他痛苦地说，“很抱歉惊扰到你了。我应该听你命令躺在床上的。”  
“不用，我知道。我从阿富汗回来的时候……说来话长，但是我被背叛了，被绑架还被折磨……我也做了一样的事。拒绝求助，拒绝承认自己的无力。那把事情变得更难了。”  
Loki望着他，“你……你被绑架了？”  
“嗯……特别恶心，他们把我关在一个山洞里关了几个月，折磨我，威胁我的朋友，强迫我制造武器。他们没好下场。重点是，当我回来的时候，我很难让别人帮我。但我需要帮助，就像你一样。”  
Loki叹了口气，“好的主人。我会回床上的。你不必担心。”  
Tony坐了起来。“你想洗个澡吗？”  
“我本来想洗的，但不重要了，我会等Thor回来的。我不想再麻烦你了。”  
“不，哎，你已经放好水了，我来帮你。”Tony也帮Loki坐了起来。  
“不必麻烦了，主人。”Loki说，但Tony注意到了他投向温水的留恋的眼神。  
“不麻烦。除非……那个约束有让你不舒服吗？”  
Loki考虑了一下。“它……不确定……要不要让我躺在床上。这不是应该有的行为，但你命令了，所以它现在还没有产生什么问题。”项圈的光芒还是白色的，和解救Loki时的耀眼比起来暗了一点，但还是强劲而稳定的。  
“OK，好吧，如果这有帮助的话，我想看你洗澡。我是说，你知道我喜欢欣赏你，对吧？我估计那不再是什么秘密了，又不是Thor把我弄嗨以后我没有跟你讲过一大堆的东西，你喝醉以后我又说过一通，但你可能不记得了……”  
“你还用你独一无二的、亲手制作的盔甲交换了一本可能会告诉你怎么释放我的书。你还冒着生命危险救了我。”Loki说道，目不转睛地凝视着他，眼神难以捉摸。  
“啊……那些事。”Tony心下暗骂。他脸红了，他居然脸红了。他不会真要在他的浴室地板上来一场情感谈话吧，还和一个严格说来是他奴隶的人，一个不可能和他有同样感受的人？显然他还真要。他深深地吸了口气。“所以我猜你知道我……在乎你。但别担心，我不会把事情弄得很奇怪的！不会比现在更奇怪，我是说。我不期望你能有什么感受。我想你最好还是回你自己的卧室去，而且，虽然我很喜欢看你洗澡，但那其实是一个糟糕的主意，所以别管它了。”  
Loki伸手擦着他的脸，双眼可疑地湿润着。他背靠上浴缸。“我能发表意见吗，主人？”他问。  
Tony退开靠在对面的橱柜上，与Loki形成一个镜像。他思考了一会才开口。“事情是，Loki，因为这个，”他指指项圈，“而且因为我知道你是个聪明的家伙，你也知道你在这里的位置很大程度上依赖于我对你的喜爱，所以我明白你只会告诉我我现在想听的东西。你没那么蠢，我也知道你没那么信任我。所以当然，你可以发言，但我本来就不应该把你放在这个位置上的，也不会让你假装在乎我。”Tony用手托住脸，等着Loki开口。这不可能更糟了，他怎么就不能把嘴一直闭上呢？  
Loki沉默了一分钟。“你说得对，主人。”他终于说道，“我是你的奴隶，也不会愚蠢到会冒着失宠的风险让你失望或拒绝你。我知道假如我说我也喜欢你的话你也不会相信，但让我告诉你这个。几年了，我一直都处于恐惧之中，几乎从Odin让人把我拖去拍卖处的时候就开始了。我害怕我的未来，害怕我的所有者，害怕犯错，害怕在错误的时间出现在错误的地点。害怕惩罚。害怕睡觉还害怕醒来。”Loki顿了一下，倾身向前。“但我不害怕你。当我被允许睡在你的床上的时候，我感觉很安全。我想求你不要把那个拿走。我不会……献出自己……如果你不想要的话。但求你让我睡在你的床上吧。”  
Tony思索着。他知道自己把Loki放在一个不可能且不公平的位置上了。也许Loki要求和他一起睡是为了巩固他的位置，既然他知道Tony喜欢这样的话。又或许他可能是真心的。不过只是睡在一起不会有事的，对吧？Tony只是一个凡人，他和其他任何人一样喜欢和另一个人一起睡的舒适感。Tony相信自己应该能更加坚强，于是点了点头。“好吧Loki。如果你可以拒绝这个，”他示意了一下自己，苦笑着，“那就可以留下。但别做什么好玩的事，行吗？”  
Loki看起来松了一口气，回给Tony一个微笑。“好的，主人。”他说。  
他们在地板上又坐了一会儿。Tony暗恨自己太傻。Loki本来只是想洗个澡，但他跑过来把事情闹大了。他简直荒唐得可笑。他把事情搞得那么奇怪，正如他保证过不会的那样。  
“我帮你坐到浴缸里去。”Tony决定。  
Tony费了一点力气，毕竟Loki比他高也比他重，但他还是成功地把他放进了温水里，而且没有发表任何不合时宜的评论或太明显地盯着Loki裸露的肌肤看。反正，那些绷带、淤青和烧伤已经算扫兴了，如果他说实话的话。  
Loki沉入水中时愉悦的叹息实在值得他的努力。Tony一想到自己让Loki发出了那样的声音，皮肤就激动得微微发麻。他把那个想法推到一边。他和Loki之间不会发生那种事的，他需要把脑子从那上面移开。  
他把Loki留在浴缸里，然后回去研究那本书了。他还有工作要做呢。


	32. 笔记本

下午其余的时间里，他们一起研究了那本书。Loki负责转译，而Tony帮JARVIS把信息联系起来、归类并分析。进展很慢。那些笔记并没有一个清楚的结构，作者还总是随手加上一些注释、问题、想法和插图。他们大概理了20页，然后Tony宣布休息吃饭。至此，他们得到了很多关于宝石种类、大小和供应商的技术指导。其中很大的篇幅似乎就只是在警告不要从华纳海姆人那里买宝石。换句话说，他们得到了很多没用的信息。  
他们正在卧室里吃泰式炒饭当晚饭，忽然Tony被一口饭呛住了，难以相信自己竟然那么蠢。  
“你能用魔法了。”他在停止咳嗽之后喘着气说道。  
Loki瞪着他。他把叉子放进搁在膝盖上的碗里，做了一个熟练的扭转手势。“我不能。”他茫然地道。  
“昨天，用那些水晶的，是什么？”Tony追问道。那就是什么法师的鬼把戏，否则他就不叫Tony Stark。  
Loki停了一下，皱起眉头。“我把世界树的力量导进水晶里了。”他说道，并没有什么帮助。  
“啊好吧，嗯，我做不了那个。我猜Otr也不行！他们需要你来做。那是不是魔法？”  
Loki又顿住了，边说边聚集起思绪。“引导是操纵法力的一种形式。我指引它的流向，却并未召唤那份力量。有些能操纵法力的人召唤不了它。召唤是一种天赋，但操纵是能学会的。”Loki的思绪游走着，而Tony耐心地坐着，跟随着他的思路，连放在腿上的饭都忘了。  
“Thor能轻而易举地召唤法力。他有强大的天赋，但他除了他喜爱的风暴以外从来不在乎学习操纵的事。我可以……我曾经可以几乎和Thor一样好地从世界树上直接召唤法力，而且我知道许多操纵它的方法。能召唤法力的人比会用的少得多。我还不知道尼达维人里有能召唤的，能操纵的也屈指可数。”Loki似乎捉摸到了什么，Tony打了个手势，鼓励他继续说下去。  
“Otr造那个机器一定是为了从世界树上直接召唤法力！所以他才需要我！他可以召唤能量，但他没法导进水晶里。但是为什么？如果他连一个简单的引导都做不到，充满法力的水晶对他又有什么用？”  
Tony把思路继续推了下去，“呃无论他想要什么，我叫你做的时候，你是可以引导那些魔法的。那个约束抑制了你的法力，但它还是在你的身体里的！”  
Loki的双手紧紧握住了膝盖，呼吸变得急促了起来。“主人，你能……你能……”  
Tony打断了他，“施点魔法！”他说，一边做了个挥“魔杖”轻点的手势。  
Loki又做了一遍那个扭转的手势。有一瞬间什么都没有发生，接着项圈的光芒开始变暗了。Loki惊慌地猛然抓住了它。  
“好了！”Tony赶紧说道，“取消！”光芒稳住了，Loki的手也重新落回了腿上。Tony低声骂了几句。  
他都用不着告诉Loki让他因为无法服从被约束禁止的命令而受到惩罚是多么操蛋的一件事。Loki无疑已经清楚地了解了。  
Loki深吸了一口气。“也许要更具体一点？”他试探着问。  
“要不然，制造一个魔法幻影吧。”  
结果并无变化。Loki试图服从，然后项圈变暗了。Tony也迅速取消了那道命令。他和Loki交换了一个眼神。Loki微微地笑了一下。“别担心，主人。如果你很快就取消掉命令的话，它不会伤到我的。”  
Tony皱起了眉，“你确定的话……”他说。  
Loki点了点头，“是的，主人。已经好得很了。你没有……以前……我的主人很享受给我下无法服从的命令。他想知道如果他给我足够的……动机的话，我能不能冲破那个约束。”  
Tony愤怒地低吼了一声。Loki垂下目光，脸红了。“我从来没有成功过。无论他把惩罚持续了多久都不行。”  
Tony伸手紧紧握住了Loki的手，想不出什么不是苍白作态的话来。“你愿意的话，我们可以明天再试。”他提议。  
Loki摇摇头。“再来一次？”他说，显然迫切地想浅浅地寻回一些昔日的能力。  
“OK，那么……制造一个你自己的魔法幻影，就坐在床上，你旁边。”  
Loki打出了手势，然后就有了两个他。  
Tony激动得尖叫出声，而Loki一脸震惊。  
“我……我不知道！我不知道！”Loki结结巴巴地说道，目光在Tony和幻影间跳来跳去。  
“对，不用说就算那些混蛋知道他们也不会告诉你！好啦，这个听起来很疯狂，但是试试看。用你的魔法把项圈取下来。”  
幻影Loki消失了，Loki蹙着眉，聚集起精神。Tony坐在床侧，满怀期待，兴奋不已。当然不会这么容易的吧？  
的确没有。  
Loki尝试了将近一个小时，他低声喃喃着什么，打着各种不同的手势。项圈开始变暗的时候他抬起了手，请求Tony让他继续尝试。他的脸色发白，额上细汗涔涔，这才终于睁开眼睛摇了摇头。  
“取消那个命令。”Tony脱口而出。白光已经几乎消失了，就像快燃尽的蜡烛。  
Loki倒回了枕头上。“我做不到。”他说，“那个约束横在我和我的魔法之间，不让我摧毁它。”  
“好吧，我猜也不大可能。我们可以以后继续试。但你找回你的法力了！”  
Loki给了他一个小小的笑容，“是的。假如你希望我拥有的话，主人。而且似乎只有那些你具体说明了允许我使用的能力。”  
“嗯，我们可以再对付它的，对吧？这已经多过你今天早上知道自己拥有的了。你有什么想做的事情吗？”  
Loki低头望着他的双手，尝试了一系列熟悉的手势，但都毫无效果。他又望向Tony。他正小心地用裹着绷带的那只手端着那碗已经冷掉的饭，用完好的那只手吃着。烧伤的那只是他的惯用手，他把它小心地收在身侧，连他一贯丰富的手势都不打了。  
“你能允许我治疗你的手吗？”Loki轻声问道，仿佛预见了自己会被拒绝。  
Tony想起Hilde说过Loki很擅长治疗的技术。他毫不犹豫地解开了手上的绷带，露出遍布掌心且延伸到手指和手腕的鲜红烧伤。几年前，他甚至达到过止痛药效果的极限。而现在，他一般会无视掉痛楚，假装它不存在。那不是一种很有效的方法，而且他的手很痛。  
他从椅子上挪到Loki身侧的床上坐下，伸出手。Loki小心翼翼地双手捧起他的手，把它轻轻地侧向光线，以仔细察看那些烧伤。  
“Loki，请你用魔法治疗我的手吧。”Tony轻声说道，Loki聚精会神的模样、擦过Tony手的指尖、从他耳后落下的卷发都令他心荡神驰。绿色的光芒从Loki的指尖盘旋而出，包裹在Tony的手周围。一开始他什么也没有感觉到。没过多久，出现在一种微微的清凉感，接着感觉抽出了什么，然后疼痛就消失了。Tony的皮肤就在他震惊的注视下变得光滑愈合了，又过了几秒，那些绿光也消隐了下去。  
Loki双手捧着Tony的手，抬起眼睛，碧绿的眼眸里满是毫无掩饰的信任，同时发现Tony金棕色的眼睛也早已凝望着自己。Tony示意性地拽了拽手，但Loki没有放开。相反地，他低下头，在Tony的掌心印下了一个轻柔而虔诚的吻。  
“谢谢你，主人。”他说道，唇瓣始终贴在Tony的掌心。  
Loki再次吻上他的手时Tony拼命咽下了呻吟。感觉很好，行吗？他只是一个凡人而已。感觉很好，而且还有视觉加成。Loki能把舒适的棉睡衣也穿得很好看。在他使自己尴尬之前Tony抽回了手。或者，鉴于他正穿着一条什么都藏不住的宽松运动长裤，使自己更尴尬了。  
Loki瞄了一眼Tony的大腿，努力不让自己的得意形于脸色。Tony哼了一声，摇了摇头。“你说过，如果我让你留在我这里的话，你不会献出自己的。”  
Loki故作无辜地睁大了眼睛，“主人，我只是想表达我的感激……”  
Tony朝他挥了挥手，“对，对，对。幸好你可爱得要命，小坏蛋。现在我要像一个饥渴的青春期小子一样地去浴室里撸上一发，以表达对你迷人身体的欣赏。”他站起身，反正Loki已经很明了他对小Tony的影响了，干嘛还遮遮掩掩的呢？“噢嘿，至少我现在两只手都能用了！”  
Loki大笑起来，笑容照亮了他的脸庞，弯弯的笑眼里晶光闪烁。Tony一边朝Loki挥手告别一边后退着走向主浴室。他进门的时候，Loki对上了他的目光，表情褪去轻浮。“谢谢。”他说。  
Tony点点头，看见了Loki调笑之下的真诚情感。  
“不用谢。”他说。


	33. 被遗忘的一点火花，低且热

Loki逐渐醒转过来。慢慢地苏醒对他而言是一种陌生的奢侈，他沉浸其中。不会有靴子踢上他的肋骨，不会有粗暴吼出的命令，也不需要惊慌地迅速分析他的处境——他在哪，还有谁，有多少人？这是天赐的幸福，暖意融融，有柔软的床铺，毛绒绒的毯子，还有残留在枕头上的椰子香味。其中最好的是一条环住他腹部的有力手臂，把他安全地紧紧拥在他主人Anthony Stark的身上。  
Loki一动不动地躺着，Anthony睡在他的颈窝，轻柔的呼吸拂过他的颈侧。他们昨夜熬得很晚，一直在试验Loki的魔法。Anthony扶他去到楼下的实验室里，扫描了Loki治愈自己伤势的过程。他们尝试拓展Loki的能力，但发现他只能听从具体的指令。“治疗你自己”太宽泛了，但 “治疗你右手腕上的烧伤”可以被约束接受。而且他一次只能接受一道指令。如此受限有些令人失望，但在被彻底切断法力两年之后，能使用魔法就已经让他狂喜得晕眩了。感受到他主人展现出来的对他的信任，看到他是多么真心地想把他的能力最大化，Loki的胸口也暖洋洋地涨了起来。  
Loki任自己的思绪漫游着，他微微挪了一下身子，体会着Anthony的全身贴上自己的感觉。他一点都不介意这样的亲密，事实上，他渴望它，那么温暖、有力又安全。在他过去身为阿斯加德王子的时候，他很少能有真正两情相悦的机会。他会时不时地调一下情，但从未有过长久的安排。只有他的游侠，借助Loki的保密和他对Loki真实名字和地位的假作无知，和他共度了许多年。Loki回想起那些记忆，不禁微笑起来。他们就那样睡过了一个个温暖的夜晚，躺在星空之下，柔软的毛皮之上。被他的爱人搂着，望着星空，同时期待着被他面朝下压住，到日出时，他就会被操熟了。  
Loki兴奋地想起了他最有用的把戏之一——用魔法准备自己的能力。如果Anthony希望的话，他能在眨眼之间变得干净、润滑、充分地扩张好。那个游侠曾经很欣赏这个能力。他醒来时会在Loki耳畔低吼着叫他准备好，然后把他摆成自己喜欢的姿势，获取他的乐趣。Loki喜欢那样，喜欢那么心甘情愿地被控制的感觉，只需要辗转、呻吟、高潮就可以。  
Loki感到了一点暌违多年的欲望的火花，他腹部深处的那堆余烬忽然记起了那些曾经那么容易、那么简单的事情。把自己的身体和另一个人分享只因希望如此，怀着信任和感情交托出自己。也许他可以再度拥有那些，在某一天。  
他探下手，在下身虚抚着。他咬住嘴唇。这会被允许吗？自从项圈锁上他脖子之后，他就再也没有了自己取乐的欲望，也没有任何私密或安全的方式能让他这么做。但现在，当他又暖和又安全地躺在Anthony的床上时，那点火苗控制了他，让他的性器起了反应。  
Anthony在他背后动了一下，令Loki瞬间僵住了。他会因为他胆敢认为自己有权使用主人的所有物而责骂他吗？但他又把这个想法推到了一边。Anthony没有这么想他。如果Loki想摸一下自己的话，他不会反对的。  
Anthony靠得更近了一点，吻上了Loki的肩膀。“早安，Loki。”他说，声音由于睡意而沙哑。Loki笑了。Anthony困的时候对自己的感情可不会有清醒时那么谨慎提防。Loki趁机享受着他的依偎和亲吻。他把手从下身移开，最好还是不要被抓到做什么不该做的事情。但Anthony注意到了他的动作，而当他伸手去拉Loki的手的时候，他擦过了Loki硬挺的性器。  
“噢，哇。这可真新鲜。”他说道，听起来倒丝毫没有不高兴。他没有去摸Loki，而是把手放在Loki的胯骨上，很接近，但依然留有足够安心的距离。“你做了个美梦吗，Loki？”  
Loki蹭了蹭Anthony，哼哼着。“我很清醒，我向你保证，主人。”他边说边牵起Anthony的手，放到唇上吻着。  
Tony发出了一声睡意朦胧的叹息。“那，就是一场白日梦了？”指尖拂过了Loki的唇瓣，一条手臂也滑到他的肩膀下面，从后面紧紧地搂住了他。房间里昏暗的光线令Loki的胆子大了起来，甚至因为这种几已忘却的情动感觉而不顾后果。他承诺过不会把自己献给他的主人，但他可没说过提出要求会怎么样。毕竟，他可是谨遵法律条文的专家。  
他状似考虑地哼哼着，然后说：“你摸摸我，我就告诉你。”  
更多的吻落在了他的肩上，Loki能感觉到Tony贴着他的皮肤笑了。显然他没有越界太多。“谈条件了，哈？一个故事换一次手活？你今天早上很不安分啊，洛洛。又是谈交易，又是想色情的东西，还把你的屁股在我的腿上蹭来蹭去。那我就接受交易。”Tony边说边把手滑了下去，隔着柔软的睡裤包裹住Loki的下身。Loki马上回应了他，在触感下扭动喘息起来。已经太久了，太久太久没有人这么碰触过他了，不贪婪也不残暴，而是温柔而善意的。  
“开始说啊，”Anthony轻咬着他的耳轮，耳语道，“不然我就不摸了。”  
Loki只想让那触碰继续下去。它温柔却有力，抚过他的整根茎体。Loki晃着屁股迎合上去，为敏感处增加更多的刺激。他双手抓住Anthony环在他肩上的手臂，让Anthony能自由地撸动他的阴茎。  
“我在想，”他开口道，几乎无法呼吸，“要是你命令我用魔法为你准备好身体，那会有多容易。”  
“噢，那还真有意思。”Anthony立马答道，用力抚摩起Loki的性器，不再是挑逗，而是认真地抚弄着他。“听起来像是种高雅艺术的低俗用法，正合我胃口。再跟我说一点。”  
Loki已经喘息不止了。他不会坚持多久的，那个刺激太过强烈，汹涌而上的快感无法抵挡更无法自拔。幸好他的主人醉心于他，对尼达维人来说，哪怕是考虑一下一个奴隶的快乐也是闻所未闻的。再一次地，Loki把那个讨厌的想法推出了脑海。他闭上眼睛，专注于Anthony抚慰着他昂扬的手，紧拥着他的手臂，和打在他颈后的灼热呼吸。  
Anthony收紧了环在Loki肩膀下的手臂，用一只手抓住Loki的两只手腕，把Loki的胳膊收拢在他的胸前。Loki呻吟起来，手臂挣扎着体会被Anthony控制的感觉。  
“继续说。”Anthony说，又在他的肩上送上一记轻咬。  
“啊——！是！如果你希望如此的话，主人，只要你下命令，我就能马上为你准备好，无论你什么时候想要我都可以。如果你真的立刻就想要我……啊……你可以得到我！”  
Anthony发硬的性器压上了Loki的屁股。他享受其中的证据只让Loki的欲望涨得更高了。“你喜欢这样吗，漂亮王子？”他问，“这让你兴奋起来了吗？你喜欢乖乖地按照指示做事吗？”  
Anthony的手滑进了Loki的裤子，带着凉意用力握住了他硬挺的阴茎。快感被推上顶峰，Loki扭着屁股，热度在他的体内横冲直撞。他的脚趾蜷了起来，双手在胸前紧握成拳。“是的！是的！还要，求你！我会听你的话！”Loki许诺着，并非出于恐惧，而是满怀着热情和欲望，“你想要什么我都会做！”  
“我知道你会的。”Anthony在他耳边低吼着，而Loki的高潮终于席卷了他。


	34. Chapter 34

_一个奴隶要想从服从中被释放出来，只能等……_  
Tony把那个词组在心中翻来覆去地回想着。那个“ _只能等_ ”一直萦绕在他的脑海。Loki读了半句话就突然中断了，抱着书飞快地逃离了实验室，跑回了他原来的房间。Tony在那扇紧闭的门外的走廊里坐下。他可以很有耐心。门上没有锁，但他敲门时没有回应，喊Loki的名字也没有用。Tony不愿在Loki想独自待着的时候闯进去，或者给他任何他不服从就可能被惩罚的命令。所以他只是坐着，等待着。  
为了打发时间，他让JARVIS打开一块显示屏，给他展示笔记本里已经翻译完成的部分。在过去的两天里他和Loki夜以继日地翻译着，取得了不小的进展。他们已经把笔记本按逻辑顺序编好了组，撇去无关的细节，专注于关键信息之上。有时候他们翻译出的文本话不成义，于是他们必须一起苦思揣摩。他们是一个很好的小组。Loki跟得上Tony，他很容易就能掌握新概念，挑战Tony用不同的角度思考。他们一起工作的时候，时光都飞一般地过去。  
Loki没再给过他意乱情迷的清晨。Tony很享受怀里辗转喘息的Loki，但他没有让Loki作为回报取悦自己。他婉拒之后，Loki就退开了。如果不是在约束要求下使用Loki的话，Tony还是会觉得不适。当Loki在他怀里释放时他是真的欲望高涨，但Tony无法确定他提出用嘴报答时还是不是一样。也许连Loki都不确定，毕竟他的行为里已经混杂了太多约束的期许。  
Tony把他的注意力转回了屏幕上。回忆床上的Loki可无益于保持头脑清醒。  
笔记里那种冷静而富有逻辑的语气令他反胃。那个作者完全确信自己的优越地位，而这也展现在了他的文字里。任何一个不幸沦为奴隶的人都不比一只被驯养的动物好到哪里去。那个项圈为奴隶所有者们提供了一个简单且轻松的方案，让他们能强行打破他们所有物的防御并且调教他们，自己也不会太累。  
Loki已经翻译完了对项圈不同“模式”的解释。Tony开始重新读它。  
 _Villtur模式下的奴隶必须要付出代价才能理解他们的处境。主人们任何教育他们的尝试都会遭到抵抗、顶撞或哭泣。但Villtur模式可以把奴隶迅速引向正确的行为，而主人们应当保持耐心。奴隶可能会试图反抗或逃跑。这是他们的天性，而主人们应当相信，让奴隶体会其行为带来的无法避免的后果是必要的。_  
Tony恶心地移开了视线。他把Loki既不能吃饭也不能说话地在 _Villtur_ 模式下留了十一天。被“引向正确的行为”意味着挨饿直至服从。无论谁制造了那个项圈并且写了这本书，他都是个他妈的反社会变态。  
Tony盯着Loki的房门望了一会儿，抓了抓头发。Loki在读那些对约束的描述时显得无动于衷，但他本来就善于掩盖自己真实的感受。当他们读到关于解除约束的部分时，Tony认为他们来到重点了。Loki刚读到第一段就吓得不轻，于是他们现在就变成这样了。要有多糟糕才能使他有那么大的反应？  
 _一个奴隶要想从服从中被释放出来，只能等……他死？_  
 _一个奴隶要想从服从中被释放出来，只能等……他的主人死？_  
“JARVIS，Loki在干什么？他还好吗？”沉默使Tony感到不安。  
“Loki正躺在他的床上，Sir。所有的生理数据都在正常范围之内。”  
Tony又望了一会儿那扇门，然后转回显示屏上。  
 _Thjalmat模式必须是奴隶难以达到的状态。如果奴隶达成得太过轻易，他们就会变懒，不知感激。他们必须永远努力做得更多，完成他们的义务，并且要做得更完美、更用心，以挣得他们的奖赏。照顾奴隶感受的主人并不会从他们身上获得任何感恩或喜爱之情。只有避免了对奴隶如此纵容的主人才能得到他们应有的尊敬。_  
 _Thjalmat_ 是蓝色模式。那道约束逼迫Loki为了更多的蓝光时间而去做一些更加低贱耻辱的事情，而且蓝光还会逐渐消失，以保证奴隶的恐惧和顺从。但他们至今还没发现怎么指派那些“义务”或者怎么更改。  
Tony正要开始读 _Logth Thram_ 的部分，Loki的房门就忽然开了。看到门外坐在地上的Tony，Loki吓了一跳，然后展开了一个小小的笑容。他走出门，在他对面靠墙坐下，修长的双腿盘在一起。  
“嘿。”Tony说着，关闭了显示屏。  
“晚上好，主人。”Loki答道。  
他们坐了一会儿，Tony给Loki时间平静下来，说他想说的话。  
“我很感激你为我做的一切。”Loki开口道，声音很轻。“我不认为其他任何人会像你一样对我那么好。我……我现在知道了我的位置是在这里，在你身边。”Loki的双眼蓄满了粼粼泪光，语带颤抖。他咬了咬嘴唇，继续说道：“你不需要再费心读那本书了。我不想走。我不想……我想留下来，属于你。”  
Tony歪过头望着Loki，发现他几乎不能保持静止。他的手在大腿上扭着，目光从未落在Tony身上。  
“嗯……OK。呃， 显然我欢迎你在这里想待多久就待多久。但出于我个人的好奇心，你能告诉我那本书到底说了奴隶什么时候能被释放吗？我很想知道。”  
Loki看向一边，拒绝对上Tony的目光。“我不怪你，主人。”他说，“求你相信这一点。我知道……应该怪我，我诱惑了你，操纵了你的感情。是我的错。”  
Tony等待着。  
Loki叹了口气。“一个奴隶要想从服从中被释放出来，只能等他的主人不再想要或需要他了。”他把脸埋进了手心。  
那句简单的说明穿过了Tony的脑海。他们一起坐在走廊里，Loki无声地痛苦着，而Ton沉思着。他理解了Loki的反应。如果他的主人还想要或需要他的话，那个约束是不会释放他的。在不知情的情况下，Loki一直在努力取悦Tony，按他的喜好打扮，和他调情，鼓励他的欲望。鼓励他要他。那道约束会惩罚他不够讨喜，却也会惩罚他太过讨喜。他进退维谷。那道约束的一切都坏透了。  
Thor没能释放他，因为他还想要、需要他的弟弟。Loki刚来的时候Tony也没能释放他，因为他答应了Thor会照顾他，他当然需要Loki在身边才能照顾他。而现在……现在Tony无法否认自己想要Loki。他享受他在身边的感觉，他很有魅力，有趣、聪明、逗人开怀。而且在他秘密而羞耻的心里，Tony想要Loki更多的服从。他那自愿展示出来的身体，他的手，他张开的嘴。还有所有他还没品尝过的东西，但他知道只要他轻轻说出自己的欲望，就都会属于他。  
如果Loki留下了，Tony毫不怀疑他们的结局会是什么。某一晚他会虚弱无力、或酩酊大醉、或精疲力尽，而Loki会在那里，在他床上，乐意或假装乐意。Tony会给他那个命令，而Loki不会反抗。也许他还会因为对他的“主人”更有用而高兴。Tony知道那会很好，Loki会像他承诺过的那样为他表现。他一旦做过了一次，再做一次就没有障碍。无论想做什么都不会有障碍。他会对自己说Loki也想要那样。反正他们都被绑在一起了，为什么不找点乐子呢？如果Loki不想要的话，他会说的，对吧？  
Tony不能让那个未来存在。不能让他自己变成那个人，不能让Loki遭受那个命运。权力滋生腐败，绝对的权力滋生绝对的腐败。Tony知道此言不虚，他已经在那条路上走过，在别人和自己身上都见过。他需要走一条不同的路。  
Loki坐在他对面，手在腿上握成拳，垂着眼睛。无疑他在使自己坚强起来，面对自己作为奴隶度过Tony余生的未来。他很聪明，一定在盘算着如何表现最好，能期望怎样的结果，又想避免什么。  
这不对。这不是Loki的命运。Loki，是人称恶戏者、谎言家、天行者的人。Loki，是阿斯加德的王子，Thor的弟弟。他不会作为Tony的床奴伴他度过余生，一边忍受主人对自己身体的予取予求，一边希望主人死时能获得自由。而且现在Tony可以利用Loki的治疗能力了，谁知道他要等多久呢？  
Tony不想这样。他让这个感受在心中慢慢增强。想象未来的他强暴坐在对面的那个男人。想象Loki在他的主人享受完之后在夜里无声地哭泣。想象自己假装是一个英雄，但其实变成了一个恶魔。不。不，那不会是他的命运，也不是Loki的命运。他知道。他确定，完全确定自己不想也不需要那个未来。那种确信充满了他的心，强烈得几乎溢了出来。  
他伸出手，摸上Loki脖子上的项圈。Loki吓了一跳，抬起眼望向他。  
“Loki，”Tony轻声说道，“我释放你。”  
那句话悬在空中。Tony指尖下的金属没有变化，带着Loki的体温，光滑而闪亮。锁扣一声轻响，接着项圈就在Tony的手指下分开了。他坐得离Loki更近了一些，抬起另一只手把项圈从Loki的喉咙上取了下来，如同身处一场梦境。他拿起项圈的时候时间都变慢了。随着他取走那个装置，Loki的长发也落回了原位，垂在他的脸侧。Loki飞速抚上他的脖子，一遍又一遍地感受着光裸的肌肤。他的眼睛震惊地大睁着，嘴巴张着，却一个字也说不出来。  
Tony把项圈丢到走廊远处，伴着刺耳的撞击声，那道魔法也被打碎了。Loki的双手猛地抓住了他，“怎么？我以为你……你放了我！”  
Tony张开嘴想解释，想告诉他自己的确想要也需要他，但不是作为奴隶。但在他开口之前，Loki的表情就收敛了下去，他松开了Tony，继而抬起双手。Tony知道要发生什么事了，但他无法阻止。Loki做了一个手势，然后一阵金光包裹了他。等那光芒变成星点散去，Loki已经走了。


	35. 异常现象

二十四小时之后，Tony还没有睡过觉，一直在实验室里盯着Loki的魔法读数，比较着他们治疗时的读数和JARVIS在套房里的探测器实时读数。Loki没回来过。Tony曾经对着他消失的地方绝望地喊叫，先是要求他回来，后来变成了乞求，但从读数上来看，他并非只是隐身了，而是瞬间传送去了远处。  
Tony捂着脸。Loki走了。Tony放了他，然后他就走了。Tony希望他至少会说再见。但如果换成他自己，他会做得不一样吗？在当了两年奴隶以后意外地得到释放，他会不会还犹豫着不想立马逃去安全的地方？当然不会。Loki已经被他人变幻莫测的欲望摆布两年了。他一定会好好享受这个机会去做他爱做的事，去他想去的地方，不理会任何人。  
Tony希望他能有一个解释的机会。只是因为他能释放Loki，并不意味着他不想要或不需要他了。Tony暗恨自己没有在解开那道约束之前说出来。  
“Sir，我检测到套房里有能量异常。”  
Tony猛地惊醒了。“什么？给我图像！”他已经奔向了电梯，然后意识到电梯不够快，转而跑向楼梯。他跑上楼，冲进套房。一个人也没有。  
“Sir，我现在检测到实验室里有异常。”  
Tony边骂边跑下楼，胸口钝痛。不出所料，当他抵达的时候那里也什么人都没有。  
“JARVIS?” 他问。  
“没有检测到更多的异常了，Sir。”  
Tony重新瘫坐回了凳子上。他曾希冀着Loki会回来跟他谈谈，或者至少回来拿他的匕首，Tony曾把它们明晃晃地放在套房的吧台上。他坐了起来，再次冲向电梯。当他来到套房的时候，他已经知道了自己会看到什么。吧台上空空如也。匕首被拿走了。  
Tony立马开始骂自己没有在匕首旁边留一张该死的纸条。他犯了什么毛病？只要留一张纸条写上，嘿，Loki，我们能谈谈吗？甚或是我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗？是/否。现在Loki已经来过了，而他错过了和他说话的机会。也许是他唯一的机会。Loki已经得到了他想要的，而那不包括一场和他前“所有者”的对话。  
Tony走回了实验室。他会再对那根项圈做一些扫描，来分散自己的注意力。他至今还无法确定组成那种金属的元素。他打开了放着项圈的防尘盒。项圈不见了。  
Tony又把自己骂了一遍。“JARVIS，还有什么东西丢了吗？”  
“我能检测到的没有了，Sir，但我的探测器也无法覆盖所有地方。”  
Tony倒回了凳子上。他需要喝酒。更重要地，他需要休息。但想到要上床，一个人，并不是他想面对的什么事情。他已经非常习惯拥有一个温暖可人的床伴了，并不期待再次孤独地睡觉。作为折中，他在实验室里的旧沙发上躺下，盖上一条毯子。  
大约早上五点时JARVIS叫醒了他。“我检测到了空气的异常波动，Sir。”  
Tony惊醒了。靠。Thor！  
Tony灌了几口冷咖啡，跌跌撞撞地跑向了电梯。靠。Loki被托付给了他几天，然后他把他弄丢了！现在Thor来了，无疑带着治疗石和那双狗狗眼，而他没有一个Loki给他看。  
JARVIS帮忙让Thor走进了套房，他面带疲惫，但微笑着。Tony并不想看到自己告诉Thor发生了什么以后那个笑容是怎么消失的。  
“Tony Stark!”Thor叫道，“你好！”  
“Loki走了。”Tony脱口而出，不敢让Thor继续怀着看见他弟弟的期望。  
令他意外的是，Thor只是笑得更灿烂了。  
“是的。”他大步走向Tony，把他拉进了一个大力的拥抱。“是的。他走了！你放了他！你放了我的弟弟！”  
Thor的快乐非常富有感染力，而Tony发现自己也正回抱着他。虽然他还沉浸在自己的情绪里，但Loki作为奴隶的日子已经结束了，那就是一个庆祝的理由。  
Thor松开怀抱，后退了一步，双手依然紧握着Tony的肩膀。他的脸庞湿润，泪流满面。“我感激不尽。我感激不尽。Loki告诉了我你放了他。”  
“你见过他？”Tony急切地问道，“我没……我想和他谈谈……向他解释。但我能开口之前他就走了。”  
“他是作为幻影来见我的。他一直都能把自己的幻影送到很远的地方。他告诉我你放了他，他也离开了这里。”  
Tony的精神一下子萎靡了下去。是啊，Loki已经从这里离开了好吗。“来吧哥们儿，陪我一起吃点早饭。我需要一点陪伴。”  
Thor点点头，注意到了Tony疲倦的眼睛和低落的表情。  
炒蛋和黄油吐司Tony还是能做的，而且看起来足够令Thor满意了。Tony做饭的时候Thor告诉他他一直在阿斯加德来回奔波。他把Hilde和英灵战士们送回了家，并调查了Otr即将到来的审判的情况。Otr仍然关在地牢里，被指控破坏Samningur的规定、蓄意谋杀、贪污和盗窃。更多的指控会等他那机器的用途被更好地了解之后再判定。Sindri和她的工匠们仔细检查了它，推断Otr是想用Loki天赋的能力来利用和储存世界树的力量，但他们不知道他究竟有什么目的。在审判之前他都会被关在地牢里。Thor对他即将面对的正义心怀疑虑，他毕竟是一个有权有势的勋爵，而且仍然有家人和财富作为支持。Thor和Tony都足够现实地知道，这种情况下，正义往往会缺席。  
Thor想知道Tony是怎么成功释放Loki的，他自己曾经试过，但失败了。他们吃饭的时候Tony让JARVIS播放了走廊里的录像。Thor震惊地看着Tony轻而易举地取下了项圈。“吾友，我以为……也许这不是我应当关心的事情，但我以为你是有些许在乎Loki的？”  
Tony哀伤地点了点头。“对。我希望他当时留下来了，这样我就能解释了。我猜我是钻了那个约束的空子才让它放了他的。一旦我知道了那个规则，就不难了。我一点都不想要也不需要作为奴隶的他。但……我就希望他留下来了。”  
Thor同情地握住了他的肩膀。“Loki就像一只猫。如果他受了伤，他会遮掩起来，然后找一个地方躲着舔伤口，直到他能假装从未受过伤为止。他不想表现出脆弱。我想起我们年轻一些的时候，他会在阿斯加德的森林里消失几天甚至几周。他回来的时候会带一些珍稀药草之类的东西，但连我都知道那些东西不会让有Loki这样的能力的人花上那么久。”  
Tony意识到Loki到底为什么花了那么久在森林里“找药草”，忍住了笑意。他是个卑鄙的严守秘密的小家伙，毫无疑问。Tony只希望他现在有一个安全的地方可去，可以让他从过去的两年中恢复过来。


	36. 正义

Tony回归了他的日常。做研究，时不时地演出超级英雄，躲避董事会议，和政客扯皮。尽管Loki只和他相处了几周，但他已经很难回到以前的状态了。他想念他的陪伴。而且不只是他本人的出现，虽然那很令人愉快。他想念和他聊的天，他少有的笑容，他的智慧，他的勇气。  
Tony有意识地逼迫自己翻篇。纠结于此没有意义，他是个大忙人，他有事要干！Loki已经走了，而那是他的选择 一个他自由做出的选择，不为任何人所迫。Tony也许希望他能做一个不同的选择，但他无法干涉。  
大约一个月以后，Tony正站在上行的电梯里，JARVIS忽然中断了音乐。“我检测到了空气的异常波动，Sir。”  
Tony的心高高跳了起来，然后冷静了下来，意识到可能只是Thor路过做客。  
“我需要允许您的访客们进入套房吗？”短暂的停顿之后，JARVIS问道。“Prince Thor来了，还有另一个人。”  
“访客们，复数？Loki是不是……算了。对，让他们进来。”  
Tony大步走出电梯，看见Thor和他身边的Sindri。他发现自己很高兴再次见到那位工匠首领，走过去和她握了手，然后和Thor握了手。  
“欢迎来到中庭，Sindri。你也是，Thor，显然，虽然你反正爱来就来爱走就走……喝一杯？”Tony已经从吧台里拿出了三只酒杯，并打开了他的上好的苏格兰威士忌。已经是晚上了，为什么不喝点呢？Sindri不知道这不是中庭待客礼仪的一部分，而Thor反正喜欢他的上等威士忌。  
他们各自拿了杯子，在Tony的催促下碰杯，喝了一小口。Sindri看起来有些怀疑，但尝了一口之后她又喝了一口更大的，于是Tony算作是自己赢了。他把他们领到沙发上边，三人都坐下了。  
“所以，是什么风把你们给吹来了？”Tony问道。Sindri正四下张望着，那能鸟瞰城市的一整面玻璃墙吸引了她的注意力，于是Thor开口了。  
“吾友，尼达维那里有新进展了，我们希望能通知你。工匠首领Sindri也有一个请求要提。”  
“嗯……好吧，听起来很有意思。说吧。”  
Thor还没来得及说话，Sindri先好奇地望向了他。“Lord Stark，你没有仆人吗？战利品奴隶Loki在哪？他不应该在这里侍候你吗？  
Tony小心地没有对她关于Loki的问题有所反应。如果Thor没有告诉她Loki刚刚获得了自由，他一定有他的道理。反之，他指向天花板，说 “J?”  
JARVIS动听的声音充满了宽敞的房间。“Lord Stark更喜欢保持套房内的私密。如果需要仆人，我会根据情况指派他们的。”  
Tony笑了。JARVIS真是个他妈的宝贝。Sindri不需要知道JARVIS控制的“仆人们”是一群连拿个灭火器都不太让人放心的机器人。  
Sindri看起来相当震撼，正如Tony期望的那样。他没有回答她关于Loki的问题，在他弄明白她的来意之前都不会。  
Thor用酒杯藏住了笑意。他相当喜欢JARVIS，坚持叫他“无形的仆人”。Tony怀疑他有时候就是为了自娱自乐而装傻。  
Thor喝光了他的酒，开始说话。“吾友，尼达维的地牢被打破了。”  
Tony一惊，坐直了身子。“不要告诉我Otr跑了！”  
“不……他没有跑。相反地，有人去找他了。”  
啊。这就解释了为什么Thor对Loki的所在缄口不言了。明显他会是头号嫌犯。  
Tony又坐了回去，“嘛，那种家伙无疑会有很多敌人。他死了吗？”  
Sindri接上了话，“他还活着。他是在早上被人在交易大厅里发现的。”  
Tony明白她要说什么了，但他维持着一本正经的表情，做了一个礼貌的“继续”手势。  
Sindri从善如流地讲了下去。人们发现Lord Otr被锁在交易大厅的一根展示柱上，脖子上扣着一根奴隶项圈。因为那根项圈，他说不出他的新主人的名字。无论他是谁，他都把他丢在交易大厅里再也不回来了，所以任何人都可以领走他。  
Tony哼声应着，无法对那个曾经强暴过、虐待过、绑架过还折磨过Loki的男人产生什么关切之情。  
“啊，那他还真倒霉。”他轻描淡写地说，“但我恐怕看不出这跟我有什么关系。”  
Sindri看起来十分尴尬。“Lord Otr的侄女，Lady Snorii，让我来这里请你归还你新近得到的笔记本。她想要释放她的叔叔。”  
Tony再次哼哼着，仿佛在考虑那个请求。他一点也不想帮忙。“所以现在是谁在看管奴隶Otr了？”  
“Lady Snorri命令他回了地牢。为了减轻他的耻辱，她有一些家庭事务要忙，但她并不喜欢他。Lord Otr的前妻Ibel提出她可以做他的……监护人……如果必要的话。约束的规则还不为人知。Loki是……抱歉……”她咳了几声，手捂着嘴，“Loki是被束缚成床奴的。其他人会被束缚给一些更宽泛的指令，只要对他们的主人有用且顺从就好。”  
Thor再次想把笑容藏在杯子后面，然后他意识到它已经空了，于是起身去加满。  
Tony考虑着，“所以Otr最后可能会对他的前妻有用且顺从了？他们是和平分手吗？”  
“他们不是。Lord Otr……对Ibel十分无礼，没有给她和她的家庭应有的尊重。对于嫁给他这样一个人来说，Ibel还是太年轻了些。她有一颗温柔的心灵，热爱动物。我相信，Prince Thor，你和你的弟弟在多年前还认识她呢。”  
Thor点点头。“是的。她是一个可爱的女孩。有一次打猎的时候Loki的马受伤了，她还帮助过他。”  
Sindri想了想。“那听起来的确像她。没有人知道她到底是怎么听说Lord Otr的……处境的，让她那么快就向Lady Snorii提出来做他的监护人了。”  
“好事传得快嘛。”Tony高高兴兴地说道。他们又都喝了几口威士忌。  
过了一会儿，Sindri礼貌地问道：“您认为您对那些笔记的研究要花多久，Lord Stark?”  
“至少两年，我很确定。”Tony说。  
他们都坐着点了点头，喝着Tony的上等威士忌，没有说任何会破坏他们小心创造的逃避责任的合理理由的话。  
Tony在心里把Loki目前的状态从“舔着伤口恢复”改成了“向虐待过自己的人伸张正义”。他禁不住地感到骄傲，尽管他也想知道――自己在不在Loki的名单上？


	37. 追求

Tony走在回卧室睡觉的路上。躲在实验室、睡在沙发上除了让他脖子僵硬以外毫无益处。他想念Loki，但他也想念过别人，也活过来了。人总是会走的。他的父母死了，Obie背叛了他，Pepper……呃，那很复杂，但她也走了。人们都说如果你爱一个人就放手，但Tony这辈子一直在放手，却没有一个人回来。他也放Loki走了，心里明白这将会是永别。他从来不懂得吸取教训。如果你爱一个人，就倾尽全力抓住他，因为如果你放手的话他们就永远离开了。他们应该把这句话写在一张他妈的情人节贺卡上。  
怀着这样的心情，Tony避开了所有人。当他正坐着电梯上行时JARVIS告诉他有一个访客正在套房里等他，让他有点不高兴。  
门滑开了，Tony一眼望见Loki优雅地斜靠在他的白沙发上，绊到了自己的脚。他看起来很好。他看起来比好还要好。自由才真的配他。他的皮肤光滑而白净，眼睛光彩熠熠，发丝在脸边打着卷儿。他穿着Tony送他的那条绿色丝绸睡袍，祖母绿的颜色和完美地衬托了他的眼睛。他看起来和Tony买衣服时曾羞耻地想象过的一样美得惊人。  
Loki没有开口。是Tony施展魅力的时候了。  
“如果你在那件睡袍下面没穿衣服的话，我就要他妈的疯了。”流畅，Tony。流畅。  
作为回答，Loki扯了扯紧裹的睡袍领口，露出几寸锁骨。  
“噢天。如果你是来杀我的，再做一次那个动作，我就绝对会死于心脏病突发，就现在，就在这里。我甚至都不介意。”  
“我不是来杀你的，Anthony。”天哪，Tony想念那个声音！还有Anthony..……啊，他只是听到这个词裤子就发紧了。  
“啊——我很高兴。我想你。尽管我猜你不会穿着这件睡袍来找我复仇，除非你想让我分心。很有效，顺带一提。”  
Loki皱起眉，看着Tony的样子仿佛他是个白痴。“我不是……Anthony……首先，你没有做任何值得我复仇的事。其次，你放了我，在你可以就……留下我的时候。第三……第三，我也想你。我本来是要离开这一界再也不回来，但我发现我忍不住地想回到这里。所以。”Loki吸了一口气，看起来在下定决心。“我决定允许你追求我了。”Loki高高扬着下巴，直视进Tony的眼睛，但Tony看到了他的眼睛里的脆弱。  
Tony笑了，“你……呃……你要让我追你了？我是说……显然我会把你追得要死要活。但愿你喜欢礼物，因为我对追人的想法基本就是买上一座山的礼物。”  
Loki还了他一个笑容，“像这样？”他问，以指尖抚着睡袍上层叠的丝绸。Tony注意到他还戴着他给他的金手镯。或者说是JARVIS给的。还是算他的。Tony走到了Loki靠着的沙发边，在他身侧的坐垫边缘坐下。  
“对，像这样。任何你想要的。真的。任何东西。”Tony望进Loki的眼睛，看见了里面的了然。  
一片薄薄的红晕在Loki脸上扩散开来，但他的表情很认真。“Anthony，我想念你的陪伴。但我现在必须和你说清楚。我不再是你的奴隶了。我也许愿意在这样的游戏里给你享受，但你也要给我享受。如果你想让我再为你跪下，就不能忽视我的快感。”  
Tony哼声答应着。“OK，我不是要反复说废话啊，但认真的，你在那件睡袍下是不是没穿？我会非常、非常乐意向你展示我是有多不会忽视你的快感。完全不忽视。甚至可以说专注于此。”Tony从沙发上滑下，跪在Loki面前的地板上，牵起他的手，在指节上轻轻一吻。“让我提个建议吧。一个想法。你脱掉那件睡袍，给我看看下面是什么样的，然后你想干什么我都愿意。我觉得这才公平。不是说我不喜欢反过来，因为我的确喜欢，但我们可以换一换。你来发号施令。轮到你了。随便你想要什么。”  
Loki双手紧紧攥住了Tony的衣服，把他拉高到眼前。“我想要的，”他说，眸色深沉，“我想要的，Anthony，是让你把我带到床上，然后操我。我要你的手在我身上，我要你的老二在我里面，我要你让我尖叫。”  
没等Loki说完，Tony已经点头如捣蒜了。他站了起来，一边把Loki拉向卧室，一边命令JARVIS把套房锁上，并且取消他明天所有的日程。  
那晚余下的时光就如梦境残影。Loki让睡袍滑落，展现出底下确实是赤裸一片。他腕上的金手镯在暧昧的光线里光芒闪烁，和他明亮的眼睛交相辉映。Loki心甘情愿地在Tony的床上舒展开身体，渴求着，在快感中喘息连连，而Tony不紧不慢地准备着他，灵活的手指一根根滑进紧致而热烫的肉体。Tony的呻吟被Loki的唇瓣封住，Loki的背从床上弓起一个弧度，脚踝攀上Tony的腰际，随着Tony冲撞的动作“啊、啊、啊”地叫着，抬起屁股迎合他。一切都被快感吞没。身体相贴，手脚相缠，手指相扣，愉悦的摩擦，热度，Loki在Tony把他的一条腿拉过肩膀时高高扬起叫声，Tony再把他压折回床上，找到他体内的那一点，然后让他终于、终于尖叫出了他的名字。


	38. 番外一：水晶

“嘿，我能问你件事吗？”  
Loki扭过头，试图向后望向Tony。但他做不到，因为他的手腕和脚踝都被紧紧地捆在Tony钛合金加固的床架上了。他从口塞中泄出一声模糊的咕噜声，显然在说“真要问？”，语句却完全无从分辨。  
Tony一路抚上Loki张开的大腿，揉捏着他被枕头垫高的挺翘的臀瓣。“对，真的。我是说，你一般不愿意回答问题，但可能，现在，你可能会积极一点了，你知道吧？”Tony俯身笼罩在他的俘虏之上，让他温热的呼吸拍上Loki完美的屁股，挑逗着他。Loki努力往后扭着身子，抬着屁股，试图得到更多的感觉。经过大量的实验，Tony已经意识到Loki会做任何事、做任何承诺、说任何话，只要Tony能把舌头舔进他的屁股作为奖励。Tony利用这条知识从Loki那里要了许多下流的承诺，Loki也乐于一一满足。他有了一个对他言听计从的神。如果那代价是用他的舌头把他变成一个时而尖叫时而哀求的无力的躯壳，那他很乐意付出这个代价。  
Loki又哼了一声，这次是屈服于Tony玩的随便什么游戏了。他的头倒回了枕头上，肌肉放松下来。Tony永远看不厌这个景象。Loki，在他自由地回到了套房的几个月之后，心甘情愿地把自己交托给了Tony的欲望。过程并不很顺利，当然。有些夜晚很难过。有时噩梦浮现，必须用威士忌、依偎和Tony的抚摸才能把它们赶走，让他想起自己是安全的。有时候Loki会去Tony在大厦里分给他的那个房间，关上门，直到第二天早上才出来。还有几次Loki从套房中消失了，留下Tony一个人焦躁地徘徊。他没有告诉Tony自己做了什么，Tony也没有问。  
Tony又捏了一把Loki的屁股，分开圆润的臀瓣，往中间呼气。Loki发出了一声被堵塞的呻吟。他喜欢戴着口塞的感觉。发现Loki的热情之后，Tony一直在购买这些，而今天他又有了一个可以试用的新模型。Loki看到它的时候只是简单地说了好，眼睛亮亮地燃着欲望。它看起来是一个皮革制成的口枷，但在内侧有一根四英寸的假阳具，让Loki有东西可以吸吮，也使他无法说话。Loki有需要的话可以通过打手势来交流，当然也可以简单地用魔法脱身，如果他想要的话。但他从没有这么做过，哪怕是Tony把他绑在实验室的一张工作台上趴了一整天，想要的时候随时上他，其余时间里都无视了他的时候，Loki也只提示了绿灯、绿灯、绿灯。  
“JARVIS告诉我，从你的房间里传出了一种非常有趣的能量信号。你有什么想让我知道的吗？”Tony抬起手，往Loki的屁股上猛然打了一下，Loki弹了起来，摇着头。“没有？我不能说我不是有点好奇。JARVIS无法确认能量信号的来源，所以我想它不是来自地球的什么东西。”Tony再次抬起手，等待着。Loki扭着手，但没有回答。Tony又扇了他一巴掌。Loki可以很顽固。Tony相信他没有把什么危险的东西带来大厦，但他很好奇。他决定让Loki来决定这一夜要怎么进行。  
“那我有个提议，漂亮王子。你要是跟我说说那个能量信号，我就舔你的屁股，直到你高潮得昏过去。或者，你不跟我说，我就把你漂亮的屁股打到红得发亮、热得发烫，然后操你。噢，你还要戴上这个。”Tony把一根皮革短带拎到Loki眼前，“而且不可能高潮。”  
随着Tony描述出他的选择，Loki的脸涨红了，大睁的眼睛里满是乞求。等他看见那根阴茎环，就从口塞边溢出了哀鸣。Loki恨那根阴茎环。对它又爱又恨。Tony为他戴上的时候他求着拿掉它，但它也使他更加渴望取悦他了。Tony发誓，他能从Loki吸他老二的动作有多热情判断出Loki有没有戴着它。  
Loki瞪着Tony，而Tony等待着。承诺舔屁股通常足以让Loki做任何他想要的事。Tony也不常这么提议，他喜欢让Loki始终渴望更多。距离Loki上一次得到这样的奖励已经过去了几周，Tony不相信他坚持得住。Loki闭上眼，点了点头。Tony笑了，把口塞松开。在他把假阳具拿出Loki嘴巴之前，他警告道：“任何不是正面回答我的问题的，这个就塞回来，而且我开始打屁股，懂了吗？”  
Loki翻了个白眼，又点点头。Tony把口塞拿到一边，爬回Loki分开的双腿之间。“OK，问题一——是什么东西在你的房间里发出的能量信号？”  
Loki活动了一下下巴。“Anthony，我向你保证那不是什么会威胁到你的世界的东西。”  
“噢噢噢，这可不是正面回答！”Tony抓起口塞要往Loki的嘴里塞，Loki尽可能地躲闪着，叫道：“等等！我告诉你！我告诉你！”Tony停下了动作，手里仍然拿着口塞。Loki的头重新倒回了枕头上。  
“是Otr机器上的能量水晶。我两天前拿来的。它们是我的！那些尼达维人连怎么使用这种力量都不知道！”  
Tony怀疑过会是这样的一个答案。那个能量很强，但并非来自地球。JARVIS能检测到它只是因为他的扫描范围在扫描过Loki的魔法之后扩大了。按照Loki的标准，Tony可以认为那已经是一个相当彻底而完整的答案了，但为了保持他的积极性，他伏下身，从Loki的囊袋之后一直舔到尾骨下方。Loki瞬间失去了他暴躁的态度，瘫软在了枕头里。  
Tony继续等着。Loki呻吟了一声，继续说道：“真受不了你！我是在用那些能量保护大厦不受阿斯加德打扰。Odin现在一定已经知道我在这里了，我可不想让他不打招呼就突然进来。彩虹桥不能在这里降落。如果Odin降落在其他地方，再通过更普通的方式过来，在他距离这里一英里之前我就会知道。我能有足够的时间躲开他。Otr完全不知道怎么使用这样的力量！他想制造一种能够对付九界的武器，成为某种皇帝。他是个疯子！他怎么能希望控制那样的武器！那会毁了他，毁了他的世界，在现实中扯开一个口子！”  
Tony顿住了。“但在这里不会？”他问。  
Loki低声咆哮起来，拉扯着手铐。“你觉得我是那种傻子吗？我研究魔法已经一千年了！现在，要么放了我，要么把那个讨人开心的口塞塞回来，然后干活！”  
Tony极其喜欢Loki颐指气使的样子。哪怕是一丝不挂、手脚大开地被绑着趴在床上，他说起话来仍然专横得很。Tony乐得满足他，把口塞塞回他的嘴里，在他脑后紧紧扣住。Loki呻吟着，晃起屁股邀请他。  
Tony决定以后再去想那些能量水晶的事情，现在，他有事情要干。


	39. 番外二：Logth Thram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花！我居然真的更完了！  
> 万年短篇写手完成的第一个长篇……百感交集  
> 接下来还准备翻几篇短篇，还有非常喜欢的长篇想要挑战一下  
> 感谢每一个看到这里的你！一起继续快乐嗑铁霜吧！么么哒！

“多久了，J？”Tony把杯子重新加满，再次在套房中徘徊起来。  
“Loki离开12小时14分钟了，Sir。”  
Tony低声咆哮了一声，继续徘徊着。Loki有时会离开大厦，但一般不会很久。不会超过几个小时，而Tony喜欢那样。Loki不在逃亡，但也不算自由。他被判为奴隶，判决也执行了。Odin没有给定条款，所以他一被交到他的所有人手上，他们就可以随心所欲地对待他。Tony放了他，作为他的主人，他有这个权利。但Tony仍然无法信任Odin。他也许会认为Loki受的罪还不够，再给他更多的惩罚。  
Thor说过Odin需要遵守法律，但他也这么说过尼达维人。Tony没那么轻信。Odin对Loki来说很危险。如果Loki离开大厦又不告诉Tony他去哪儿的话，Tony就没法保护他了。  
已经凌晨一点了。Tony喝得半醉，筋疲力尽，决定上床睡觉。反正在房子里徘徊也不能让Loki快一点回家。  
当Tony被爬上床的Loki弄醒时，清晨的阳光正缓缓爬出地平线。Tony翻过身，伸手环住他。“嘿宝贝，”他喃喃道，“我想你了。”  
Loki任由Tony把他摆成他喜欢的依偎姿势，头枕在Tony的肩上，手脚相缠。Loki长长地吐了口气。  
“我本来不想让你担心的，Anthony。我以为能早点回家的。”  
听到Loki说大厦是他的家，Tony的心跳漏了一拍。他曾努力让Loki明白他的房间只属于他自己，而套房是他们共同的家。他没有逼Loki接受。但现在听到他疲惫的声音如此随意地证实了Tony的希望，Tony别无他求。他紧紧地抱住了Loki。  
“一切都还好吗？”  
Loki用鼻子蹭着Tony的颈窝。“是的。我去拜访Ibel了。”  
Tony低头望向他。Loki笑了。“我警告过Otr正义会来找他，它的确来了。他对奴隶生活可适应得不太好。Ibel是一个非常讲道理的女人，她要求的工作也并不繁重，但他几乎无法服从。在他足够饥饿的时候那道约束会逼迫他，但他大多数时间里都在一言不发地生闷气。Ibel不是一个残忍的女人，但她向我承认，她觉得能让他自己理解他的新地位就足以令她满意了。”  
Tony有些不适地动了动身子。“你觉得他受到那种惩罚就足够了吗？在他那么对待过你之后？”  
Loki耸耸肩：“如果要让他像我一样受苦，就必须要有一个人来扮演他从前的角色。我能叫谁变成一个魔鬼，就为了确保他受苦呢？你已经发现了，是不是？那样的权力是很难拒绝的。拥有一个完全任你处置的人不是一件小事。”  
Tony明白这点。他想起自己对Loki做得太过分的时候，被权力和Loki的屈服冲昏了头脑。他用性器噎得他几乎窒息，让他吻他的脚，还要为此感谢他。Loki并不怪他，尽管Tony暗自认为他也许应当。  
仿佛读懂他的内心似的，Loki吻上了Tony的肩膀。“不要想太多了，Anthony。没有人是完美的，即使是你也一样。我知道你享受我的服务，就不要再为之烦恼了。如果你没有，我会挨饿，而且我们也不能激活Logth Thram，不能减轻那个约束，让我能好好思考，而不是一直有压力去……表现。”  
“嗯……我还是不太明白那个到底是怎么发生的。我是说，书里写Logth Thram是在奴隶情愿屈服的时候出现的，但你根本不情愿。你简直是不情愿本愿了。而且为什么Otr那么坚定地指控我是虐待你才激活它的？”  
Loki抿起唇，犹豫着。Tony正要跟他说算了，Loki就开口道：“Otr不理解Logth Thram。他告诉Hreidmar说它能加强他对我的控制权，让我愿意而且渴望服务他。但其实是反过来，是奴隶必须愿意激活Logth Thram。他试过用折磨逼我屈服。他相信只要把一个奴隶打得够狠，他终究会愿意屈服的。但他不明白，奴隶和主人之间必须要有信任。Logth Thram是奖励，而非惩罚。”  
Tony点着头。“他肯定以为我做了什么特别坏的事，才让你这么快就激活它了。”  
Loki同意他的想法。他看起来并没有因为回想起过去而不适，也许看到之前虐待过他的人降为奴隶帮助赶走了那个魔鬼。而且，Tony苦笑着想，他也把另一个前所有者，他自己，驯服得很好。Loki几乎只要勾勾手指，Tony就准备好了为他做任何事、买任何东西。Tony有点想知道他有没有也这么控制过那个游侠，但那又怎样呢，如果他想要的是被绑住、打屁股、然后狠狠地操的话？主导的人并未改变，而Tony知道那不是他。他在意不起来。他的床上有温暖又情愿的Loki，他的实验室里有Loki的脑子，还有他的智慧、风趣和贴心。他有他想要的一切了。  
Loki在Tony的怀里扭动着。他爬上他的大腿，赤裸的身体紧贴在Tony薄薄的棉睡裤上。Loki喜欢裸睡，Tony对此也没有意见。Loki给了他在他睡觉时随意支配他的自由。Tony相当享受把他翻过身趴着然后骑上他的叫醒方式。从Loki被操时热情的反应来看，他也很享受其中。  
“你还想继续讨论吗？”Loki问，用屁股蹭着Tony逐渐变硬的下身。  
“呃呃呃呃呃，你是想让我分心啊。”  
“嗯……有用吗？”Loki问，沿着Tony的身体下滑，一路吻着他的胸口和腹部。  
“嗯，很有用，”Tony抽着气，“很有用。”  
Loki满意地哼哼着。“那你的命令是什么，Anthony？”  
Tony伸出双手，抓住了Loki的头发。“张嘴。”他说，随着Loki顺从的动作挺了进去，湿热的感觉瞬间包裹了他的性器。Loki开始吸吮，舌头变尽花样地挑逗着他。Tony想用他的喉咙，于是Loki调整好了角度，让他滑进狭窄的甬道。空气被切断时Loki发出了咕咕的喉音。Tony把Loki的脑袋又往下压了一点，呻吟着，挺动起屁股，用性器前端摩擦着Loki的喉咙。尽管Loki很喜欢口塞，但他更享受这个，任由Tony在他的口腔里肆意掠夺。空气不足的感觉令他眩晕而顺从。Loki至少可以闭气一分钟，如果Tony再让他坚持得久一点，他就会变得非常热切，时而吞咽，时而低吟，还会把手压在喉咙上加重压力和摩擦。Tony喜欢把他的头压住，由Loki随便玩。如果他想要呼吸，就必须先让Tony高潮。Tony躺了下去，听着毯子下传来的噎住的喉音，那在他耳朵里仿如音乐。他浅浅抽插了几下，使Loki无法呼吸。Loki在挑逗下一边呻吟一边用力吞咽，喉咙在Tony的性器周围收紧，令他弹了起来，在快感下辗转着。  
“再来。”他命令道，随着Loki的动作再度呻吟起来。Tony把脚压上Loki被冷落的性器，让他有东西可以摩擦。Loki马上开始摇动屁股，阴茎硬得滴水。他不被允许在Tony之前高潮，但他有时候还是这么做了，以享受无法逃避的惩罚。Tony拉着Loki的脑袋或上或下，用力操着他的喉咙，那份热度和摩擦几乎令人无法承受。Tony喘息着，双手在Loki的头发里紧攥成拳，又抽插了两下，然后尽数释放在了Loki的咽喉深处。他松开手，Loki就爬了起来，大口喘着气，同时仍往Tony的脚上挺动着屁股。涌入的氧气一定把他推向了顶峰。Loki呻吟着射了出来，在席卷全身的快感下不住地颤抖。  
Loki瘫倒下来，他的体重把Tony死死压在了床上。空气从肺里被压出的感觉使Tony哎哟了一声。他大笑起来，重新环抱住Loki，无视了两人间的狼藉。  
“宝贝，我爱你。”Tony说着，收紧了抱着Loki的手。Loki僵了一瞬，支着手臂爬了起来。他俯视着Tony，脸上浮现出一个小小的微笑。  
“我也爱你，Anthony。” 他说道，然后咳嗽起来，喉咙仍然因为粗暴的对待而疼痛不已。  
Tony笑了，眼睛在黎明的光线里熠熠生辉。“来吧，”他说，“我给你做点热茶。”


End file.
